A Matter of Convenience
by justagirl8225
Summary: The night of RAW, 11-1-04, Trish makes an un-official alliance with Evolution and Lita is seemingly left to fend on her own. Or is she? Please read & review.
1. One Night Only

** Matter of Convenience**

Summary: When Trish makes an un-official alliance with Evolution, Lita is seemingly left to fend on her own. Or is she?   
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: I'll say it once: Anything that you recognize does not belong to me.  
Notes: Now, Pretty much everything in the present storylines goes..exceptions being made are that Lita is not 'married' or involved with anyone. The whole Pregnancy,miscarriage yes. And, just for this evening's events..pushing RAW back by one hour. Makes it a tad more, realistic I suppose. That all said, enjoy and please review. 

....................................................... 

Prologue: One Night Only? 

Randy Orton grinned broadly as he re-entered the locker room he was sharing with Chris Jericho and Maven. Granted, while the three really hadn't expected for Bischoff to grow a spine since last week; it was definately working in their favor. Last week had gone off without a hitch, Evolution had un-knowingly played into their little plan and now Hunter Hearst Helmsely was finally feeling the heat. And by the looks of things, it looked like the rest of the locker room was finally ready to take a stand against the leader of Evolution. 

"Dude, this is great!" Maven declared, digging through his gym bag for his elbow pads. "I mean, all we have to do is beat Evolution and their stupid friends. And bam!" He pumped his fists for emphasis. "We'll finally put them in their place."  
  
"Correction," Chris Jericho grinned broadly, raking a hand through his blonde locks. "When we beat Evolution, we'll put them in their place..but only after they serve their due 'punishment'."  
  
Randy nodded in confirmation, "Exactly. Survivor Series is only the beginning. Hunter has had it coming to him for way too long, to get off that easy."  
  
"We're last on the card right?" Maven looked between the other two, "Who's up before us?"  
  
"Li's cutting a promo, I think." Jericho frowned thoughtfully, "At least that's what I could decipher from earlier. I swear, that girl is running on some kinda supernatural high."  
  
"Well, it's a big moment.." Randy commented, "I mean, she's been waiting how long now? And even before that--"  
  
Chris waved it off, turning his attention to the monitor. "Believe me Junior, I know how long she's been waiting. And I also know how much that ho bag has it coming to her." His once vibrant blue eyes, darkened as the she-devil in question exited through the curtains. "And so it begins.." 

... 

The three watched on, Chris sneering in disgust and muttering choice curse words when the video package was played. Aptly commenting to no one in particular that Trish was also a walking kiss of death..only not in the same manner as Lita. For their parts, neither Maven or Randy said much. They all knew what Trish had done to Chris, and secretly both thought that Chris had partly deserved it. But, Randy figured that all mattered for nothing; considering he was once the bad guy and now sharing a locker room with the likes of Chris Jericho, Maven and on occasion Chris Benoit. Truth be told, if someone had predicted this scenario? He would've laughed himself into an early grave. However, Orton was soon snapped out of his thoughts as another figure entered the ring. He sent a sidelong glance to Chris, mentally praising the outspoken Canadian for not rushing out to the ring to play savior. While he also thought it was entirely wrong for Gail Kim to be out there, he knew that they couldn't afford a distraction like that. Not now. 

"Chris," Randy cut the wrestler in question off from cursing Gail and Trish to their doom -- for the third time in five minutes. "Save that fire for the ring, man."  
  
"Look, Orton." Chris turned stormy blue eyes to the younger wrestler. "Lita is my friend, and I will be damned if--"  
  
"I understand, that alright?" Orton inwardly sighed, debating how to go about this diplomatically. "It's just, we still have our own match to worry about. Lita's a big girl, I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes in response, claiming he needed a drink before he briskly walked out of the locker room.  
  
"Dude, just let him go. Chris knows what he's doing." Maven re-assured to Randy, before the aforementioned wrestler could go storming after him. "Just let him check on Lita, get that mental re-assurance and he'll be back to his ass-kicking self."  
  
Randy just nodded in response, moving to the middle of the locker room to stretch. For his part, Maven stretched near the door; idly awaiting the return of their tag team partner. And, true to Maven's predictions; a somewhat subdued Chris Jericho met them in the hallway. He assured Orton that he was good and ready, and let them all know that Lita would be traveling back to the hotel with them. While Maven took the news in stride, Randy almost looked irritated by the fact. Given, it was nice to know that Lita was okay..no one really deserved that kind of treatment; but the fact of the matter was that they didn't need a distraction. And right now? Anyone outside of Chris Jericho, Maven and Benoit was a distraction. 

................ 

"Vikki, I'm fine." Lita abruptly brushed off her well meaning friend. "I've taken worse bumps then that, and you know it."  
  
"Yeah, but Li--"  
  
"Stop." Lita sighed, raking a hand through her hair. "I'm fine, I just need to rest instead of painting the town pink--"  
  
"Chartruse"  
  
"Maroon, with you tonight." The redhead rolled her eyes good naturedly, squeezing her friend's shoulders reassuringly. "Just, give me a nice little detailed report when you and Stace get back."  
  
Victoria raised a brow, "Stace isn't going, remember? It was supposed to be me, you, Lil and Nidia.."  
  
Lita blinked momentairly, her mind drawing a blank before she remembered. "Oh yeah..Stace is calling John..why it takes all night to call someone,"  
  
"Well, when said someone is half way across the globe," The raven haired diva shrugged.  
  
"True," The redhead shrugged it off, yanking her top over her head. "Anyway, just give me a report when you get back..I'll take it easy and just rest."  
  
"Well.." Victoria shrugged, eyeing the redhead before she turned her attention to the monitor. "If you change your mind, which I don't think you should..but knowing you.." She grinned inncoently when hazel eyes cut in her direction. "We'll wait for you, okay?"  
  
"I appreciate the offer," Lita replied honestly, a touch of a smile tugging at her lips. "But for now, I really need to hit the showers..and the gym later this week. Work off some of this..'chub'."  
  
"Oh please," Victoria scoffed, straddling the bench to watch the final match. "Trish is delusional."  
  
Lita just rolled her eyes, gathering her shower supplies. "Yeah well, couldn't hurt, right? I'll be out in a bit."  
  
"Oh!" Victoria caught the retreating diva's attention just before she entered the shower area. "You still need a ride later?"  
  
"Nah," Lita tossed her towel over her shoulder, "Jerky's giving me a lift."  
  
The raven haired diva raised a brow, "Is that so? Are the flames re-igniting?"  
  
"God, and you said Trish was delusional." Lita shook her head, calling back over her shoulder before she completely dissapeared. "For your information, he likes someone else." 

Victoria blinked at the enterance to the showers, before her attention returned to the monitor. It certainly looked like Chris, Maven and Orton had the upper hand in things..but given who their opponents were, it was too early to call. At any rate, the raven haired diva had nothing to do before the night was over and so set off for other parts of the arena.

Just as she was passing by the shared locker room of Trish Stratus, Gail Kim and Molly Holly, she stopped dead in her tracks. The women's champion -- at least by Victoria's estimates-- was standing near the door and hurridly talking on her cellphone with someone. A few more minutes of discreet evesdropping, and Victoria found out that Trish was talking to none other than the current World's Heavyweight Champion. Normally, that might disturb Victoria..but it disturbed her even more when she realized that they were forming an alliance. The raven haired diva frowned, quickly retreating from the area. Trish, Gail, Molly and Jazz on their own, were a rather nasty team to deal with. But the potential of Trish and Evolution? That was down right sickening. Add to that, either Gail or Molly..possibly both and where did that leave Lita? 

By the time Victoria returned to the locker room, Lita was just exiting the shower and the match was in it's last five minutes. And, exactly five minutes later..Victoria had cajoled the redhead into joining herself, Lillian and Nidia later. When Lita questioned why, Victoria took a sudden interest in packing. At any rate, Lita still had to talk to Chris about it, so she couldn't give a firm yes or no. She said she'd let Victoria know by the time she got to the hotel and then just go from there. That seemed to satisfy the raven haired diva enough, and Lita was left to her own means while Victoria went off to collect Nidia.

........ 

For her part..and once she was dressed; Lita hung around in the hallways. After all, Chris Jericho had declared that she was getting a ride from him, and there was no arguing about it. On the way to the parking lot, the redhead idly mentioned the prospect of hitting one of the local clubs, and Chris agreed..only after the redhead promised to take it easy. And, by the time all was said and done; Lita had managed to get both Maven and Randy, along with Chris to go out that night. She still didn't know what Chris wanted, nor did she know what Victoria's alterior motives were. Whatever the case, one confused redhead walked into the lobby of the hotel, flanked on either side by Maven and Chris. An equally confused, or perhaps just peeved, Randy Orton lead the way. 

"Thanks for the ride guys," Lita grinned charmingly as she collected her hotel room key. "We'll meet y'all back here in about an hour."  
  
"We'll see ya then," Chris quite beamed, ruffling the redhead's hair before she rolled her eyes and walked away.  
  
"Look, Chris I know she's your friend and all but." Randy Orton let out a slight sigh. "We really can't afford any distractions, and I mean no offense? But having Lita around **is** a distraction."  
  
Chris scoffed, waiting until Randy had collected their hotel room keys. "And I'm telling you, she's **not** a distraction. I just wanna make sure she's safe. She's been through a lot recently, and right now? She could use all the friends she can get." He paused, making sure he had the other man's attention. "You can relate to that, right?"  
  
Randy near frowned in response, mentally conceding to that point. "Alright, just..keep your focus on the task at hand, okay?"  
  
"We won tonight didn't we?" Chris shook his head, waiting until Maven caught up to them before pressing the button on the panel. "Look, you worry about the match..don't worry about me. Otherwise? I'll become a distraction to you. And all you need to worry that pretty little, playboy face of yours over? Is getting the title back.." He frowned thoughtfully, adding as an afterthought: "And of course, kicking Trip's ass from here to hell and back."  
  
Orton held up his hands in mock defeat, "Point taken Jerky."  
  
"Besides," Chris smirked confidentally as they entered the elevator. "It's just for tonight..after this? I'm sure Lita'll be able to handle everything on her own."  
  
Randy only nodded to that, closing his eyes to clear his thoughts. He sure hoped Chris was right about this being, one night only. Because if he was wrong? Lita would become a distraction that they didn't need and that they definately couldn't afford. While he did admit, that if he wasn't already persuing his own goals, side trips like playing knight in shining armor--and especially to the divas--would be appealing. If anything, he figured that he could get to know Lita a little better..and that was always a plus. He knew of her, but didn't know her and he was pretty sure that it went the same way with her. He mentally shook himself out of those thoughts though, once he realized that **he** was making Lita a distraction. Inwardly he sighed, clamming up when Maven and Jericho launched into some conversation about music. Now was not the time to think about being a savoir, now was the time to think about serving some much needed justict with a good helping of revenge. 


	2. Ten Minutes, eh?

**A Matter of Convenience**

Summary: When Trish makes an un-official alliance with Evolution, Lita is seemingly left to fend on her own. Or is she?  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I'll say it once: Anything that you recognize does not belong to me.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before..and yes, I am taking into consideration that Gail, Nidia and Jazz have all been released. I'll work that in someway with the plot. My time sense is off slightly, but what else is new? Just use some imagination, enjoy the chapter and please review.  
Thank You: aussiewrestlingfan, moonchaser1, Lucy, huntersgirl, HARK5291, Latisha C., randy-lover-4ever, Emma, LadyWolfBane and Professional scatterbrain for the reviews.  
PS: As far as pairings go, I have them laid out in my mind but the romance really isn't the primary focus of the fic. I'll let y'all know as soon as I've got them finalized, so..enough with my rambling, on with the fic! 

....................................................... 

Chapter One: Ten minutes, eh? 

Lita re-shouldered her gym bag as she stepped off the elevator; idly questioning both why Chris had given her a ride back to the hotel and why Vikki was so dead set on going out. Slow steps took her to their shared hotel room, the redhead figuring she'd at least get the answer to one question soon enough. A hand came up to release her hair from the confines of the sloppy ponytail, as the other grasped the door knob. As expected, Victoria hadn't taken the normal security precautions; allowing the redheaded diva free entry into the room. She sighed audibly, kicking the door shut behind her as hazel orbs swept over the slight mess on the floor. One glance to the closed bathroom let her know that Vikki was showering, and the outfit pointedly left on Lita's bed garnered an annoyed huff. From the looks of things, the raven haired diva had gone on a borrowing spree in either Lilian's closet or Nidia's. Upon closer inspection, the redhead wairly recognized the black open backed, cropped halter top as Nidia's..and the short, flared red skirt as Lillian's. She tsk'd when she noticed a pair of high heeled boots also belonging to the petite blonde, and the redhead really began to wonder as to what Victoria was up to. As it were, she wouldn't have to wait long as the raven haired diva emerged from the bathroom, clad in her bathrobe. 

"Care to explain this?" Lita raised a brow, a hand sweeping over the outfit laid out on her bed. "I have my own clothes you know.."  
  
Victoria shrugged in response, moving to the dresser. "I know..but I figured you could use a change."  
  
Lita rolled her eyes at the other woman, yanking her sweatshirt over her head. "Whatever Vikki, but I swear. Between you and Chris? I best have some answers by the time this night is over."  
  
It was Victoria's turn to raise a brow, as she turned..her own chosen outfit in hand. "Well, I think Trish is wrong; claiming you have chub..and that particular outfit."  
  
"Will portray to the world that I'm easy?" The redhead offered crisply, moving to pick up the top. "I mean, really Vikki..you know my style and this is not it."  
  
The raven haired diva only shrugged again, absently mentioning that Stacy had also loaned one of her jackets.  
  
"Chris, Maven and Orton are meeting us in the lobby, by the way." Lita mentioned distantly as she yanked the halter top over head. "Are Lil and Dia still.."  
  
"Yup," Victoria confirmed, tugging on her pants. "Chris opted out, or he would be coming too..so it looks like it'll be the four of us and the guys."  
  
Lita nodded then, perching on the edge of the bed once she had gotten the skirt on. "And where are we going?"  
  
Victoria shrugged, meeting her friends gaze as she turned her attention to the mirror above the dresser. "Lil has the name..and the directions so I guess we'll find out in the lobby."  
  
"Typical," was all Lita offered in response, a wry look sent to the high heeled boots. "So tell me mom, can I at least do my own make-up?"  
  
The raven haired diva rolled her eyes, leaning forward to begin her own make-up procedures. "Just lay easy on the pink lipstick."  
  
The redhead's nose scrunched..both at the thought of pink lipstick and at the thought of walking around in the high heeled boots. "So tell me Vi," Lita shifted the topic; tugging on the boots. "Why the sudden change of heart on going out?"  
  
Victoria turned slightly, her mascara wand poised in her hand. "I'll let you know when we get to the club."  
  
Lita groaned in annoyance, tentatively standing to join her friend at the mirror. "Why do I not like the sound of that?" She shook her head slightly at Victoria before she ducked into the bathroom. "I'm gonna need a hand with my hair.."  
  
Victoria nodded in confirmation, turning her attention back to her own makeup. Truth be told, the raven haired diva only wanted to get Lita out and about..take her mind off things. But, after she had overheard Trish. Victoria scowled slightly at the memory, near ruining her eyeliner..but she recovered enough when there was sharp knock at the door. With a slight sigh, the raven haired diva took the time to perfect the eye makeup before heading to the door. A brow raised as she flung the door open, questioning why Lillian appeared..and in track pants and a tank top. She soon found out that, Lillian was also opting to stay in and had just stopped by to drop of the name of the club, a few others and general directions. The blonde ring announcer gave her well wishes to the raven haired woman before she bid her farewell. 

................ 

"You know, we could be prepping for next week." Randy Orton pointed out--for the third time-- as he brushed off his suit jacket sleeve. "But no..you just had to say we would go."  
  
Chris Jericho raised a brow, sending a wry smirk to the younger wrestler. "You know..you also coulda said no. And might I point out? You also took the longest getting ready."  
  
Randy rolled his eyes in response, absently checking his reflection in one of the lobby's mirrors. "Yeah, whatever..so long as we don't stay out too long."  
  
"Okay dad," Chris shook his head, sending another glance to the elevators. Lita had called ten minutes prior, promising that Nidia, Victoria and herself would be there soon. They were already two minutes past that and still no sign, the blonde wrestler let out a sigh; flopping down into one of the wingbacked chairs. "Considering that they aren't even here yet? We may never get there at this rate."  
  
"Well, it's going on.." Maven sent a glance down to his wristwatch, "10:45 right now..so, hopefully they'll get here soon and we can be on our way."  
  
Jericho nodded, flicking a glance to the elevators. "I should probably go call a cab or two."  
  
"Why bother?" Orton sent a glance to Chris as he perched on the arm of a couch. "Just give me a few..we'll have the limo take us."  
  
Chris chuckled, "I knew there was a reason why I tolerated your pansy ass."  
  
Orton kindly gave Chris the one fingered salute before he whipped out his cellphone. Maven just shook his head, used to this kind of banter by now while Chris leafed through a magazine. And, by the time Randy had made the necessary arrangements; there was still no trace of Lita, Victoria or Nidia. And so, they settled in a little while longer. Five minutes passed, and Maven was looking through the magazine Chris had abandoned. Randy was still perched on the arm of the same couch, while Chris was preparing to call Lita. He was just dialing the redhead's cellphone number when a familiar laugh just reached his ears. 

... 

"Finally," The blonde man muttered tossing the cellphone in his hands back to Randy. "Ten minutes she says." He rolled his eyes, standing to greet the trio of divas exiting the elevator.  
  
Maven glanced up from the magazine in his hands, following Jericho's gaze to the three. "It's about time." He also stood, standing off to one side of Chris.  
  
"Ten minutes eh?" The blonde man rolled his eyes as Lita stood before him. "Your sense of time is really off Li." He nodded in greeting to the other two, taking the time to absently look over the diva before him.  
  
Lita rolled her eyes right back, near eye level with her friend. "I'm hurt, Chris. I took the time to dress up just for you and this is the thanks I get?" She sighed over dramatically, playfully pinching his cheek.  
  
Chris's eyes softened momentairly before they twinkled with mirth. "Well it was worth the wait then..you look stunning."  
  
The redhead took it in stride, the compliment rolling easily off her shoulders. "Yeah whatever..blame her." She sent a pointed look to Victoria before glancing back to the blonde. "So, are we ready to go?"  
  
"We were just waitin' on y'all." Maven put in kindly, also eyeing the redhead before he nodded in greeting to the other two. "An' Chris is right, you look great Lita."  
  
"Well, seeing as how I just made it to the elevator without tripping? I highly doubt I'll be doing much more than just sitting at the bar." She shrugged absently, hazel orbs flicking momentairly to the pair of eyes gazing at her before she turned her attention back to Chris and Maven.  
  
Victoria rolled her eyes at the redhead, linking arms with Nidia. "Lil's staying in with Benoit, so I've got the directions." She inclined her head a touch towards Jericho. "Did you call cabs?"  
  
Chris cleared his throat, effectively shaking Randy from his momentary daze. "Actually, Orton here still has use of the limo, so.."  
  
Victoria raised a brow, before sending an appreciative grin to Orton. "Well, we're heading out to the Warehouse District..Lil recommended a few places and their all open late, so.."  
  
"Limo's out front and ready to leave whenever we are." Randy Orton finally entered the conversation, straightening his suit jacket as he joined the others. "So, if we're all here then--"  
  
"Let's go," Lita broke in, impatient to finally get moving. "Because really, I'm so looking forward to making a fool out of myself."  
  
"Ah, but darling Lita." Chris dropped his arm playfully over the redhead's shoulders. "You do that every night."  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, veering the man and herself towards the exit. "Yeah well, not always in four inch high heeled boots."  
  
Chris chuckled good naturedly, keeping his retort at bay as they made their way out. Maven offered an arm to the remaining diva's while Randy followed behind. 

................ 

When everyone was finally settled in the limo; Lita took a glance around. Chris was to her right, Victoria to her left. Randy sat directly opposite her with Maven and Nidia on either side. And, just as the limo was pulling away from the hotel--and Lita was trying in vain to tug her skirt down--the redhead smirked slightly at the man across from her. At his slightly confused look, she merely shrugged before replying.  
  
"Just thinking, twice in one night I've been in a limo." She quirked a lopsided smile, leaning back into the cushioned bench. "I could almost get used to this."  
  
Orton grinned in response, stretching his legs; the tips of his shoes coming to rest just near Lita's feet. "Glad to be of some service."  
  
A tiny smirk tugged at the corners of the redhead's mouth before she replied, "Well, for what it's worth..thanks. After the hellacious night I had? I really needed something like this."  
  
He shrugged it off, smiling easily. "You're welcome..and welcome back to the ring by the way."  
  
It was her turn to shrug, "Thanks." She settled back further; hazel orbs fluttering shut for a moment as the limo came to a stop. "Hey Vi?" The redhead sent a sideways glance to the raven haired woman. "What's the name of this club?"  
  
The dark haired woman checked the slip of paper in her jacket pocket, before she answered, "It's called Heaven. There's another club underneath it called Earth though..Lil mentioned we might want to check out that place first."  
  
Lita nodded at that, tucking a wayward curl behind one ear. "That works for me, but honestly..where do these club owners come up with the names?"  
  
Victoria shrugged, smoothing out an invisible wrinkle in her pants. "80's songs?"  
  
That launched a conversation between them all as the limo continued on through the streets of Cleveland. Despite the fact that the girls had been late, the night was starting out fairly well. Of course, the discreet flirting between Randy and Lita hadn't gone un-noticed by Victoria..or Chris for that matter. Both, however, filed that little bit of information away, to be used later; after they had discussed the more important matters in one case and just seen to a friend having a good time in the other. And, just as their limo pulled up to their destination, another limo was pulling up a few blocks ahead. Unaware to Gail Kim, Carmella, Trish Stratus, Ric Flair and Batista exiting; Chris Jericho made his way out first, followed by Nidia, Maven and Victoria. He was preparing to help the redhead exit, but another body took over that task. Blue eyes looked on, an amused smirk on his face as the blonde man watched Lita accept Randy's helping hand. His smirk widened when the redhead actually blushed at the gesture, but he shook it off quickly when hazel eyes narrowed dangerously in his direction. He offered a sheepish grin before following after Victoria, Nidia and Maven. And so, with their enemies just a few blocks away; the six entered the club fully prepared to leave their troubles in the ring behind.


	3. Let It Go

** A Matter of Convenience**

Summary: When Trish makes an un-official alliance with Evolution, Lita is seemingly left to fend on her own. Or is she?   
Rating: PG-13 for language   
Disclaimer: I'll say it once: Anything that you recognize does not belong to me.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before..and yes, I am taking into consideration that Gail, Nidia and Jazz have all been released. I'll work that in someway with the plot. Also, the way the plot will run is this: downtime and backstage covered in between major developments; RAW split and slightly altered for my convenience. in other words, I will be updating this piece about every three days; give or take a day. Anywho, enjoy the chapter and please review.  
Thank You's: moonchaser1, dama-de-tinieblas, ChArMeDcRaZiChIcK, aussiewrestlingfan, Latisha C., Simon Diamond and J 183 for the reviews! 

....................................................... 

Chapter Two: Let It Go 

Once the six had made their way through the line, and then into the club; the redhead made a beeline for a corner booth. Following shortly after, the rest arranged themselves next to or across from her. She sent a withering glare in Victoria's direction as she settled across from her; the redhead growing more uncomfortable with each passing second. A bright smile was sent--however fake it was-- when the waitress arrived, Lita mechanically ordering a daquiri to compliment the round of beers and two margaritas. 

"So, we're heading to Monterrey again." Chris Jericho flicked a glance to his right, gently nudging the distant redhead. "You excited?"  
  
Lita shrugged, glancing around the crowded club before she replied rather bluntly. "I just want to get to Survivor Series and kick Trish's ass." She sat back in the booth, shifting so her body was facing sideways. "I mean, yeah..she and I have wrestled against each other, with each other and out of all the divas? She knows me the best..but I need to--"  
  
"You need to relax," Chris frowned slightly, absently resting a hand on her shoulder. "Before you do anything? Relax, let it go and leave it behind..just for tonight."  
  
Lita just rolled her eyes, now scanning the area for the returning waitress. "I'll try.." She muttered distantly, fisting a paper napkin in her hand. "But between now and next Monday? I--"  
  
Victoria let out a sigh, raising a hand to cut the redhead off. "From this point on, any and all talk related to the WWE, our careers, our matches? Is null and void." The raven haired diva raised a brow when Lita shook her head. "Chris is right, now isn't the time to think about Trish, or how much of an ass beating she deserves and will get. Now's the time to relax..unwind, let loose."  
  
"Fine, fine." The redhead held up her hands in mock defeat, before she shifted again to pointedly ignore Chris and Victoria.  
  
"Anyway," Victoria shook her head, locking eyes with Nidia. Just as she was preparing to launch into a conversation, the waitress returned.  
  
When Lita reached for her drink, Maven kindly smiled..sliding it over instead. "They are right ya know? We're here to party, so let's party." He winked before turning his attention back to the diva at his left.  
  
The redhead smiled tightly, grasping her drink before she alienated herself again.

...

Truth be told, she would've been content to continue on like that..and more than likely would have. However, she soon found out otherwise as she drained the last of the red liquid in her glass. Before she could move to react otherwise, Chris and Randy had exited the booth and the redhead was grasped by both Victoria and Nidia. Lita groaned as the two dragged her from the booth, and effectively onto the dance floor. And with Lita between the other two, the three began to sway in time with the pulsating music. 

From the safety of the booth, Randy, Maven and Chris kicked back and watched. Jericho's eyes glinted mischievously as Orton tuned out of the conversation and focused elsewhere. Casually, the blonde wrestler nudged the other man, nodding towards a spot on the floor. 

"You can talk to her, you know.." When Orton sent a questioning look over, Chris continued, "That usually works better than just staring from a distance."  
  
Orton scoffed, taking a keen interest in the label on the beer bottle in his hands. "I'm not staring."  
  
"Okay, so you're oogling," Chris conceded, grinning coyly. "But seriously, man..just talk to her. She won't bite," His brows wriggled suggestively before he added: "Unless of course you like that kind of thing and--"  
  
"Fuck off Jericho," Randy shook his head, a slight scowl on his handsome features. "I've got more important things to worry about..we all do."  
  
Maven coughed into his hand, raising a brow when Randy acknowledged him. "But, all of those topics have been eliminated from this night's conversation..so." He shrugged casually, knocking back the rest of his beer. "I don't know about y'all? But that dance floor is lookin' mighty inviting."  
  
Jericho nodded in agreement as he took another swig. "Just talk to her, alright? I'm not saying that things have to go anywhere, but we're here to have a good time." He shrugged then, leaving Orton to his thoughts.

For his part, Orton stared down the remainder of the amber liquid; kicking back in the now vacant booth. Whether he wanted to admit to it or not, Jericho's words were affecting him when he really didn't want them to. He was not, nor had he at any point that night, stared at Lita or any of the other divas or women for that matter. If anything, that was the last thing on his mind. But, try as he might; again he found his gaze drifting..and focusing on Chris Jericho spinning the redhead in small circles. He mentally smacked himself for losing his train of thought, and scowled when the realization came that he had no train of thought. One last swig of his beer sealed his fate, and he made his way over to join the rest on the floor. 

................ 

One hour later found both Nidia and Maven back in the booth. On the corner of the dance floor, Chris and Victoria were either conversing or conspiring; and a few feet away Lita and Randy were half dancing to the music. 

The redhead wairly arched a brow when Randy grinned down to her. When he wouldn't say anything, her suspicions grew and she stopped moving. "What? Do I have daquiri on my shirt? Or something in my teeth or--"  
  
"You look good," Randy offered evenly, supressing a chuckle when the redhead blinked. "And Trish is wrong, from what I can see? You haven't--"  
  
"Okaaay, I--" Lita stammered, her cheeks tinging just slightly. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Inwardly, she grimaced at her oh so savvy comeback, and mentally slapped herself for even thinking it was a comeback. Instead she smiled shakily, absently moving closer.  
  
"So, even though Victoria declared all business talk off the list," Randy shrugged matching the redhead's body movements with an awkward distance between them. "You're on the card for Monterrey right?"  
  
"Mm," The diva confirmed, absently moving closer. "Trish, warm up match for Survivor Series..I think I'm off for RAW though."  
  
"Yeah? Well..I guess that's good." Orton half shrugged as he too moved a margin closer. "I mean, you don't want to over do it or anything."  
  
"Yeah," Lita nodded absently, unaware of their proximity. "You on the card?"  
  
He nodded in turn, blue eyes focusing evenly on the woman before him. "Me and Jericho are taking on H and Batista.." He rolled his eyes, a wry smirk crossing his lips. "Should be fun."  
  
The Diva chuckled slightly, starting slightly when her eyes settled on Randy's jacket collar. "Oh so much I'm sure," Lita grinned impishly. "But it'll be nice going back to Monterrey."  
  
"Yeah," He smiled easily, absently reaching out a hand to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "So, are--" He cut himself off then, following the redhead's gaze to another spot in the club.  
  
"Damnit," Lita scowled when Trish Stratus, Gail Kim and Batista entered, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides. "If you don't mind..I think I'm gonna sit this next one out."  
  
Orton shook his head, absently running his knuckles over her forearm. "Actually, I do..we are here to have fun, relax and forget about the business." At her hesitant look, he just shrugged. "If things get really bad, we'll split but for now? Just forget about them."  
  
Lita was fidgeting then, noting the distance between them and Trish. She was preparing to back out, but at the infectious smile from Randy she just nodded. 

... 

One and a half hour later, and the redhead found herself in a loose grasp. She and Randy had stayed on the dance floor, and eventually Chris and Victoria wound up next to them. And either good fortune was on their side, or it was through sheer luck that they avoided any conflict with Trish, Gail and Batista. As it were, Maven and Nidia had split early, leaving the other four with the limo. By the time all was said and done, Victoria had coaxed Lita into one more hour at the club. 

"As much as I might regret saying this?" Lita half shrugged, leaning back slightly as she addressed the woman across from her. "Thank you..for getting my ass out of the hotel tonight."  
  
Victoria grinned in response, as she too leaned back. "Yeah well, it's the least I could do you know? If only for my sake, cuz the way you were going? You **needed** a distraction and bad."  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever." Lita rolled her eyes, "I can't help that though, Vi..I mean, I do appreciate your helping, and your being there for me..but I really do need to--"  
  
Chris scoffed, resting his chin on the raven haired diva's shoulder. "Enough Li. We all know you want to kick Trish's ass, and we all know that you will." Just when Orton looked like he too was going to enter the conversation, Chris was quick to add: "Just like me and Orton know how much Trips has it coming to him..and that he will get everything that is coming to him come Survivor Series. End of discussion, moving on."

................

The four settled into small talk, the upcoming house shows and autograph sessions. And, by the time they were back in the limo; Lita and Victoria had agreed to travel with Orton and Jericho. While they left any other details out, they all figured that safety in numbers would be their best bet. Of course, that had only been agreed upon after Victoria had finally informed the redhead of the conversation that she had overheard. And, at that news; not only had Lita seethed, but so had Chris and Randy. The redhead had been quick to protest, but when Chris adamantly refused otherwise; she backed down. The two diva's bid them farewell when they had reached their hotel room, and after a quick confirmation of when to meet; Chris and Randy turned on heel, heading to their own room. And while Lita wasn't about to admit that tonight had been just what she needed; she was quick to notify her roomie that from here to the house show? It was all business. The raven haired diva easily agreed, and the two went from there; the redhead making plans to meet the other woman on Wednesday. Finally, when their plans were finalized; Lita and Victoria settled in for the night. 


	4. Middle of Nowhere

** A Matter of Convenience**

Summary: When Trish makes an un-official alliance with Evolution, Lita is seemingly left to fend on her own. Or is she?   
Rating: PG-13 for language   
Disclaimer: I'll say it once: Anything that you recognize does not belong to me.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before, enjoy the chapter and please review.  
Thanks to: Emma, Funky in Fishnet, Latisha C., huntersgirl, CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe and aussiewrestlingfan for the reviews! And, Emma- Away From Myself has been updated, but I don't know how often the updates will come.  
Special thanks to my beta, Cam. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Chapter Three: The Middle of Nowhere 

Somewhere outside Laredo, Texas... 

Lita and Victoria sighed, both diva's peeved at the latest development and both growing more impatient with each passing minute. They had, exactly one hour --one hour they hoped to use to train-- before they needed to be to the arena for that night's house show; and where were they now? Stranded on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. Chris Benoit, Lillian and Maven had gone on ahead, seeing as how they did have a seperate rental car, and Chris Jericho had stated they'd meet them at the arena. All had been going to plan, until for whatever reasons, Chris decided a little sight seeing was necessary. And, despite the protests of all three passengers; the blonde wrestler had veered the vehicle off the main road and on to some dirt road. As it were, not only did the car have a flat tire, but they had also run out of gas. And, with the clock ticking; the four eyed each other wondering what to do. They had arranged themselves around the trunk, Victoria on one side with Chris opposite her while Lita and Randy stood between them. And at this moment, Chris and Victoria were arguing..again. 

"So, blondie.." Victoria raised a brow at the blonde man. "Got any more bright ideas?"

"Oh shut up." Jericho snapped out, leaning back against the trunk. "How was I supposed to know this would happen?"

"Well, maybe it wouldn't have happend if you just driven to the arena." Victoria replied somewhat darkly, her hands coming to rest on her hips. "Which, by the way, had it not been for you? We would be there or at the very least pulling into the parking lot by now."

Chris snorted, rolling his eyes at the angered woman. "Or we could've gotten a flat on the main road, or run out of gas there."

Victoria scoffed at that, her hands flailing before her. "Well at least we would've been close enough to get help. But nooo." She shook her head, dark locks splaying across her cheeks. "You just had to--"

"Enough!" Both Lita and Randy commanded at that moment, the two having previously watched the ensuing argument -- and all previous arguments between the other two-- in silence.

"Arguing, won't get us anywhere, except possibly later to the arena than we already are." Randy put in evenly, glancing between the two.

Victoria only rolled her eyes, while Jericho snorted. "Alright.." the blonde man seemingly conceded. "Then do you have any bright ideas?"

"Chris," Lita intoned firmly, raising a brow at the man. "Please, just stop. We need to think about getting out of here, and to the arena..not ripping each other's heads off."

There was a stony silence between them all, Chris and Victoria pointedly looking away from each other while the other two just sighed. Finally, Lita spoke up again. "First, we need to see about a tow truck..is anyone getting reception to their cell's?"

"No," Chris muttered scowling at the object in his hand. "But I did see a gas station a few miles back."

"Anyone else?" The redhead implored hopefully, looking between the other two. "I'm getting some, but it's not much."

"No luck here," Orton shrugged, tucking the phone back in his pocket.

"I've got some too." Victoria added, sending a glance to the redhead. "What's the plan Red?"

The redhead frowned thoughtfully, chewing on her lower lip before she replied. "Well, since Vikki and I at least have working cellphones, we should split up. Two of us stay here with the car, try and reach Lillian or someone..and stay in touch with the other two. Those other two, well they can head to the gas station..call us a tow truck and get us the hell out of here."

The other three nodded in agreement, but when no one would volunteer for anything..the redhead sighed impatiently. "Which means, that two of us are gonna have to start moving. Now."

"I got us into this mess.." Chris began, ignoring the smug look from Victoria. "So, I'll get going now."

"I'll go with you," Lita put in as she pushed off the trunk of the car. "Vi, you try and reach Lillian..then call me, okay?"

The raven haired diva nodded, and so the other two set off while Victoria perched on the trunk of the car; cellphone to her ear. 

Approximately, half an hour later; Chris and Lita arrived in a tow truck and Victoria had managed to reach Lillian. She had at least managed to tell the worried blonde woman, that they would be there soon; before the cellphone gave way to static. And, when the blonde and the redhead stepped out of the truck, she informed them both of the scheduled card for the night. Fortunately for them, they were near the bottom of the card, giving a fraction more time before they really needed to be there. And, after Chris had reluctantlly forked over the necessary cash to cover the tow truck, the four set off for the arena. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as they entered the building, Lita excused herself; claiming she needed to hit the catering hall. The redhead waved off the offers for an escort, handing her duffel bag over to the raven haired diva. She strained to hear the ring announcer as she wove through the light traffic in the halls, woman offering a smile here and there to stagehands and arena crew. Her lips pressed into a firm line as she finally reached the catering hall, the sight of four individuals quite disgusting her. She narrowed her eyes, as Trish Stratus watched her; the redhead absently noting that Triple H, Batista and Carmella were also present. Lita bristled when another body joined her at the table of fresh fruits and bagels; but she relaxed when she saw her fellow redhead Christy. 

Lita absently smiled to the woman, because in all truth..between Christy and Carmella? She really prefered Christy. "Hey Christy," She greeted softly as she inspected an apple. "How's it going?"

The newer diva shrugged, "Not bad..it's been really busy though."

"Yeah, well..welcome to the life." Lita rolled her eyes, passing over another apple before she reached for an orange. "It's a bit much at first, but you get used to it."

Christy nodded slightly, "Yeah..Nidia mentioned that to me."

The redhead frowned slightly at that, not that Nidia had mentioned it, but the fact that Nidia was gone. Well, that didn't sit well with Lita or Victoria for that matter. She was just opening her mouth to respond, when a snide voice interrupted her train of thought.

Trish Stratus and Carmella quite sneered at the other two, Trish raising a brow before she began. "Well isn't this cute!" She smirked first to Carmella before her eyes narrowed a fraction. "It looks like we have a losers convention!"

Lita smiled tightly, before she turned sideways to look between the other two. "What do you want Stratus?"

"Now now," Trish tsk'd slightly to her former friend turned bitter enemy. "Is that any way to greet the woman's champion?"

Lita smirked at the shorter woman, rolling her eyes when Carmella smiled. "Come this Sunday? You won't be the woman's champion anymore Trish." Her eyes narrowed dangerously, as she squared her shoulders. "So stop beating around the bush, what do you want?"

Trish's nostrils flared indignitaly, before she smiled rather evenly, her eyes sparkling with malicious intent. "I just wanted to issue a little..challenge." She let the word roll of her tounge easily, her brow raising at the woman before her. "If you're up to it, come RAW in Austin? How about you and your little buddy, versus me and a partner of my choice."

Lita scoffed, sending a hopeful look to Christy before hazel orbs darted back to the blonde. "Bring it Stratus..and just be ready to get your ass kicked. Just like you will at Survivor Series."

Trish rolled her eyes, masking the butterflies in her stomach. "I guess I'll see you in the ring later?" She smiled sweetly to the two before turning on heel. "Good luck, cuz frankly? You're gonna need it..what with your ring rust and all.."

Lita narrowed her eyes as Trish walked away, her jaw clenching before she smiled evenly to Christy. "Look, if you don't want to step into the ring on Monday, it's no biggie. I'll go alone if I have to."

Christy raised a brow in disbelief. "No way, you want a partner? I'm it. I've been waiting to get my hands around Carmella's neck anyway." At that statement, she winced slightly. "I mean I--"

Lita shrugged it off, "I know what you mean and thanks." She grinned to the other woman before she stepped away from the table. "I'll see you around then?"

**xxx**

Christy nodded at that; waving to the other diva before she walked out as Lita stepped away with an orange in hand. The redheaded woman had only made it to the door, when a large body blocked her path. Lita bristled when she realized that it was none other than Gene Snitsky who stood there, the redhead clenching and unclenching her free hand at her side. A brow raised at the large man before her, the diva squaring her shoulders when he wouldn't move. 

"If you wouldn't mind," Lita began evenly, sucking in a sharp breath when he took a step forward. "I need to get to my locker room."

"What's wrong, Lita." Snitsky snarled at the woman before him; drinking in the fear she radiated. "You don't have time to talk?"

Her eyes fluttered shut, the diva counting backwards in her mind. "Actually I do, but you're not on my list of favorite people right now..so I'd appreciate it if you'd step aside."

Snitsky shrugged easily, his eyes narrowing at the woman. "Make me."

Lita scowled, her nails digging into her palm. She tried moving one way and he blocked it, she tried in vain again..only to be thwarted. The redhead seethed, just becoming aware that there was another body behind her. She shuddered slightly, when Triple H made his presence known.

"What's wrong Lita?" His face moved dangerously closer to her. "Nowhere to run?"

Lita clenched her jaw, her lips pressed into a thin line as she squelched down her growing fear. "I don't run, I never have and I never will."

"Then what's keeping you?" Hunter playfully intoned, so close to the redhead that she could feel his breath on her neck. "Call for help.." He suggested lightly as his knuckles brushed over her forearm.

She scowled again, her eyes fluttering tightly shut. "If you and your little buddy here would just move and let me on my way--"

"And why would we want to do that?" Hunter grinned wickedly at her, his hand closing around her forearm. "None of your little friends are around right now, so what are you gonna do about it?"

From the corner of her eye, Lita could see that Batista was now on Hunter's left; inwardly she sighed weighing her options. "Let me go, Hunter."

"I don't think so," He stated firmly, his grip tightening with each passing word. "You don't leave, until I say so."

"Actually, I think now would be a good time." A new voice chimed in, one that Lita recognized easily as Jericho's. "So either you can let her go, or I'll make you."

Hunter raised a brow, peering over Snitsky's shoulder. "Yeah? You and what army?"

"Just let her go, and there won't be an un-necessary blood spilled." Chris Benoit also appeared in Hunter's line of vision. "Your fight is with us, not with her."

Hunter smirked cockily at the two. "The answer's no little man. I see no reason why Lita here can't hang out with Evolution until her match."

"Well I do," Jericho scowled at Hunter, blue eyes narrowing dangerously at Batista. "You already have your playthings, let Lita go."

Hunter raised a brow, pretending to think on it. "I don't think so."

"Well I do." Maven chimed in as he too stood behind Snitsky. "Let Lita go and we'll have no problems..at least not until y'all get your assess whooped at Survivor Series."

"Ooh, I'm so scared." Hunter rolled his eyes, his other hand clamping on the redhead's shoulder. "You want her? Come get her."

"I don't think that'll be necessary." Randy Orton stated firmly, his eyes cutting dangerously at the world heavyweight champion. "You don't want to be embarrased in front of your flock of ho's now do you?"

Hunter scowled at the man, before it was replaced with a look of indifference. "Fine, have it your way.." He smiled with malice before his face dipped, turning the redhead to plant an abrupt kiss on her lips. "Take care Lita." At that, he released the woman in his grip, pushing her forward.

The redhead darted between the slim space that Snitsky had created, wiping her mouth in disgust as she stood between Benoit and Jericho. "Can we go now?" Lita sent a pleading look to both men. "Please?"

Benoit nodded abruptly, leading the woman away. "Come on, Vikki and Stacy are worried sick."

Before Jericho, Orton and Maven moved to follow; Chris's eyes narrowed at Hunter. "I don't know what you want with Lita, but stay away from her. As Benoit said? Your fight is with us, not with her." He sneered at the three men before him before he, Maven and Orton turned to leave.

Hunter merely shook his head before he turned to Batista and Snitsky. A dimissive wave of his hand to the retreating group of wrestlers before he motioned for Snitsky to join them in the catering hall. 


	5. Personal Frustrations

** A Matter of Convenience**

Summary: When Trish makes an un-official alliance with Evolution, Lita is seemingly left to fend on her own. Or is she?   
Rating: PG-13 for language   
Disclaimer: I'll say it once: Anything that you recognize does not belong to me.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before, enjoy the chapter and please review.  
Thanks to: aussiewrestlingfan, litalover, Funky in Fishnet, flamboyant-flair, CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, Mentally-Unstable and Latisha C. for the reviews!  
Special thanks to my beta, Cam.

* * *

Chapter Four: Personal Frustrations 

Lita gritted her teeth, her body aching all over. She forced her brightest smiles to the lively Laredo crowd before she made her way backstage. While on the surface she appeared calm, the anger sparking in her eyes told otherwise. And in all truth, Lita was angry. Angry at herself, angry at Trish and just angry with it all. She hated the fact that she did have some ring rust, she hated the fact that Trish Stratus still had the women's title belt, but more important..she hated the fact that Trish was right. A hand went up to rub a sore spot on her neck, the Diva smiling politely as she brushed by the stagehands and arena crew. The redhead had just turned the corner leading to her locker room, when a body blocked her path. Hazel orbs narrowed dangerously, as Carmella smirked down; tossing her hair over her shoulder. 

Carmella's lips curved into a smug smile, the taller woman tilting her head at the redhead. "Congratulations on your spectacular loss out there." A brow arched, Carmella placing a hand on one of her hips. "Was that a preview of Survivor Series? Or are you going to bring a little more effort to the ring?

Lita's jaw clenched, the redhead's hands balling into fists at her sides. She squared her shoulders, but would not honor the newbie with a response.

At that, Carmella smirked. "What's wrong Lita." She drew out the name, her voice taking on a condescnding tone. "Am I not good enough to talk to you? Really, I figured that given the company you've been keeping lately..I would be a welcome change."

Lita's nostrils flared, the redhead counting backwards in her head. But still, she would not utter a word; merely trying to move past the woman.

Carmella shifted her weight, blocking every attempt made by the redhead. She shook her head at the Diva. "Just, tell me something." Her eyes glinted with malice as she leaned forward a touch. "How does it feel, knowing that you're inferior to Trish? I mean, not only did you lose, and not only have you lost every match to her? But now..you're readily accepting her leftovers."

Something inside Lita snapped then, her hands curling and uncurling before one reached up; her open palm connecting fiercly with Carmella's cheek. The more experianced of the pair grabbed her by shoulders, shoving the taller woman back against the wall. Lita's eyes sparked with malice, the redhead gritting her teeth before she spat out.

"You listen to me, you walking piece of plastic. You have no place to judge me and you have no place to question my in ring abilities. I have yet to see you anywhere near a wrestling match, and quite frankly? I'd laugh when you did. Mark my words, you're in here for one reason and one reason alone, and don't even begin to think it's for your wrestling ability. On my worst day? I could tear you apart in a minute, but I wouldn't. Oh no, that would be too easy and too simple for the likes of you." Her lips curved into a dangerous smile, the redhead easing her grip slightly. "You just keep your nose out of my business, and we won't have any problems." Satisfied, Lita let the taller woman go, a smirk of satisfication playing on her face in spite of it all.

It was then she noticed the crowd that had gathered, the redhead waving them all off before she grasped the doorknob to her locker room. 

**x**

Victoria exchanged a look with Stacy, Chris and Chris; all four hovering outside of the locker room that had been designated to Lita. They had previously been in the catering hall when Shane Helms informed them of the altercation in the hallway. As it were, they had been standing there for five minutes already; knocking in vain to draw the redhead out. They knew she was still in there, especially since they could plainly hear the radio blaring inside. However, all five blinked in surprise when Chris Benoit was raising his hand to knock. The door swung back before he had the chance, Christy offering an apologetic smile to the worried four. 

"Lita just stepped into the shower, but she wanted me to let you all know that she's okay." Christy smiled slightly, opening the door wider. "You can wait for her if you want."

Jericho nodded, raking a hand through his blonde locks. "Actually, I hafta find Randy..prep. for our match and whatever."

"Oh well, that won't be necessary." Christy giggled slightly at the confused look on the blonde man's face. "He's in here..got here right after I did."

Blue eyes twinkled with mischief as Chris peered over the new Diva's shoulder. A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth, as he did in fact see Randy Orton standing off to the side. He loudly cleared his throat, leaning against the doorframe. "You ready, man?" The blonde sent a look to the younger wrestler. "Our match is up after this one, so we should get going."

Orton nodded abruptly, pushing off the locker room wall. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Jericho nodded in turn, before he bid his farewells to the others. He paused in the hallway, waiting for Randy to join him. And once Orton had left the locker room, Jericho began his inquiry.

"So, what were you doing in Lita's locker room?"

Orton rolled his eyes, cracking his knuckles as they made their way down the hall. "I ran out of foundation, can you believe it? Luckily for me, Lita is just about the same skin tone as me."

Chris chuckled at that, responding rather seriously. "Are you sure? Cuz I would've thought Victoria was more your skin tone."

Orton merely smirked, rolling his shoulders as they turned down another hallway.

"But seriously, what's going on?" Jericho's voice took on a more serious tone, blue eyes glancing to his side. "Do you like her?"

Randy's shoulders shrugged, "Kinda I guess. I don't know her that well though. Why? Is there a problem with that?"

"No," Chris instantly responded, shrugging all the same. "It's just..I want to see Li happy, and--"

"Whoa, slow down there Jericho." Randy raised a brow, glancing sideways to the shorter man. "I only said I kinda liked her, I haven't asked her out or anything."

"But you more than likely will, right?" Chris prompted, a brow raising at the younger man.

"I can't say Chris, my mind is on winning at Survivor Series right now." Randy shrugged, "Why? Do you like her or something?"

Chris shrugged, "More like something..Li and I dated awhile back. We broke up mutually, but I'll admit. The flame still burns."

Randy nodded knowingly, "If that's the case, I'll back off then. No biggie, man."

"Dude, shut up." Jericho frowned in thought, rubbing the back of his neck. "Like I said, all I want is to see her happy. And if you make her happy, so be it." He shrugged, pausing when they were just outside of the enterance ramp leading to the ring. "But, I'm warning you once and only once. You hurt her in any way? I will tear you apart."

Orton held up his hands in defeat, though he was only partly joking. "I got it. Like I said man, I'm more focused on winning at Survivor Series and getting that belt back around my waist." He shrugged, rolling his shoulders before his enterance music piped through the arena. "Besides, in order for me and Lita to hook up? She has to like me back." Randy left it that, shaking his head from side to side before he stepped out.

* * *

Later that night found Chris, Victoria, Christy, Maven, Chris Benoit, Lillian, Lita and Randy out on the town. For the sake of doing so -- and after five had been paid off -- the group of wrestlers and Diva's found themselves looking on in worry. As it were, they were in no ordinary night club. Oh no, that just wouldn't do; Chris Jericho had stated before they left the hotel. Instead, they were looking on as the occupants of the club line danced. Lita exchanged wary looks with her fellow Diva's, settling back further into one of the booths they occupied. She tactfully informed Jericho that, only after she had enough to drink, would she set foot -- or cowboy boot -- on the dance floor. However, no sooner had the words left her mouth, and the redhead found herself being dragged out of her sanctuary. She sent a pleading look back to the remaining group before a wary brow was raised at Maven. For his part, Maven bowed low to the woman, settling them at the back of the line. And in spite of her growing embarrasment, the redhead found herself clumsily following the footsteps in front of her. Ears burned red, Jericho and Benoit whistling apprecitavely as Lita and Maven finally mastered the tricky footwork. Mentally, the redhead began to plot her revenge on the wrestler as he lead her back to the booth. 

"I never knew you could move like that," Chris Jericho teased the redhead as she slipped in opposite him. "We might be looking at the next Shania Twain."

Lita scowled, kicking Chris in the shins for his efforts. "I don't think so Jerky, that's about as likely to happen when you put out a hip-hop album."

Chris winced when her boot found his shin, pouting at the redheaded woman. "That really hurt you know. I need those legs."

"You can manage on one just fine," She replied cripsly tossing her hair over her shoulder. "And besides, you deserved it."

"Yeah, yeah..whatever." Chris rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the beer mug in his grasp. "Anyway, are the rest of us set to go cut a rug?"

"I'll sit this one out thanks," Victoria grinned, holding up the half full margarita glass in her hand.

"Same here," Randy put in quickly, really not wishing to make that much of an ass out of himself. "Why don't we go somewhere else?"

"Like where?" Chris eyed the man opposite Victoria, a brow raising in question. "I didn't see any other clubs in the area, so.."

"We could just go back to the hotel." Lita put in evenly, glancing between the three she shared the booth with. "It's been a day, and I really would like to get some decent rest before we're crammed on a bus."

At that Chris conceded, turning slightly to inform the other booth of their plans. And no sooner had the words left his mouth, did Chris Benoit, Lillian, Maven and Christy move to leave. As it were, by the time the cabs arrived to pick them up; Lita, Randy and Victoria decided to do a little sight seeing. They informed the others they'd just set out on foot for now, and catch a cab back to the hotel. Jericho nodded, going along with the three while the others just called it a night. 

**x**

Chris Jericho gently nudged the silent woman at his side, earning himself a raised brow. He nodded ahead of him before he voiced his question. "You know..if you and Randy get together, it's okay."

Lita blinked at that, jamming her hands in her pockets. "Who ever said we were going to? I barely know him."

Chris shrugged, blue eyes focusing ahead. "Just saying, that's all. I mean, if you two do decide to date..it's not a big deal."

"Are you sure?" Lita bit her lower lip in thought, gauging Jericho's facial expressions. "I doubt it'll happen Chris, I mean. I want to focus on Survivor Series and getting that title belt from Trish. And of course keeping it around my waist, so.."

"He said the same thing you know." Chris smirked slightly, "And I'm not saying it will happen, but at the same time..I'm not blind enough to see that I might happen."

Lita nodded then, hazel orbs also focusing ahead at the silent two before them. "Well, thanks then.." She finally said, hesitantly glancing to her side.

"I do mean it Li," Chris let out a barely audible sigh, raking a hand through his hair. "I just want to see you happy."

Her eyes softened, a smile sent to the man. "That means a lot to me Chris. Thanks." She smiled fully, looping her arm through his. "And what about you though?"

"What about me?" Chris raised a brow, his eyes twinkling for a moment. "I never knew you were into threesomes, but--"

"Not like that you jerk." Lita rolled her eyes, playfully nudging him. "I meant."

"I know what you meant, and honestly? I don't know." The honest reply came, both stopping as they reached a redlight. "If it happens, it happens. If it doesn't, no big deal."

The redhead nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind one ear. "Okay, cuz..your happiness matters to me and don't you forget that." She shook her finger admonishingly, hazel eyes glinting with mirth. 

The two fell silent after that, only speaking when Victoria mentioned a club up the street. Lita declined the offer, claiming she really needed to get back to the hotel soon. As it were, Chris and Victoria went on to the club while Randy and Lita took a cab back to the hotel. The walk from the elevators to her hotel room was silent, broken only when Randy bid the woman good night. And, as Lita settled into her bed; she had one thought on her mind: getting the title at Survivor Series. 


	6. Passing Time

** A Matter of Convenience**

Summary: When Trish makes an un-official alliance with Evolution, Lita is seemingly left to fend on her own. Or is she?   
Rating: PG-13 for language   
Disclaimer: I'll say it once: Anything that you recognize does not belong to me.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before, enjoy the chapter and please review.  
Thanks to: CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, Mentally-Unstable, aussiewrestlingfan and Latisha C. for the reviews.   
Special thanks to my beta, Cam.

* * *

Chapter Five: Passing the Time 

Lita, Lillian and Victoria grumbled in unison, the redhead and the blonde muttering about needing a pillow while the raven haired Diva requested that the overhead light be turned off. As it were, Chris Benoit shook his head as the bus turned a sharp corner, veering out of the hotel parking lot. He offered his spare sweatshirt to the blonde, plucked Chris Jericho's spare sweatshirt out for the redhead and kindly told Victoria that if she just closed her eyes? She'd fall asleep soon enough. For her part, Victoria curled up further into the window, Lillian turned her head; favoring Benoit's shoulder for the offered sweatshirt. And, once that sweatshirt had been passed back; Lita re-settled herself next to Christy. Across the aisle from them, Maven and Randy arranged themselves so they could conference with Chris Jericho. Albeit quietly as to not wake the raven haired Diva, but still. With Survivor Series eight days away, the three men agreed that not a second could be wasted. 

"Last I checked," Chris Jericho cleared his throat, peering between the seats. "We're last on the card. In some way, I guess we can thank big nose for that, but.." He trailed off with a shrug, blue orbs flicking to the very back of the bus before they returned to the two before him.

Orton merely nodded, turning sideways in his seat. "I'm pretty familiar with all of them, the one exception being Snitsky..and the only person we can really consult on that."

"I think that's enough, don't you?" Jericho raised a brow, discreetly sending a look to the sleeping redheads across from Orton and Maven. "But big deal, if it all comes down to it, we'll take care of The Nose, Musclehead and the turncoat first. Then it'll be four on one. End of match, we win."

Maven shrugged at that, "And if it doesn't work out like that? Say if one of us gets eliminated first, or two of us get eliminated. What if..or should I say when..Flair decides to interfere? What then?"

Jericho shrugged, leaning forward a touch. "Then we alter our plan of attack during the match or we come up with more than one battle strategy."

"Plus, since we're last on the card," Orton sent a look between the two. "We'll have all night to prepare in addition to the week leading up to it. We plan this right, play it smart and we're looking at four weeks in charge."

"Exactly," Chris sent a reassuring grin to the still wary Maven. "Don't worry about it, we've got it covered." The older wrestler added, shaking his head slightly when Maven finally relaxed.

"What's the order for Survivor Series?" Maven glanced between the other two, presuming that at least one of them would know. "I know we're up last, but--"

"Benoit has a copy in his bag, which is with the rest of the suitcases." Jericho frowned thoughtfully, trying to remember offhand. "I know that SmackDown's kicking it off though."

Maven raised a brow, "How did Benoit get a copy?"

Jericho rolled his eyes, "Lillian, duh. And if he couldn't get a copy that way, he and I were going to terrorize Coach 'till he handed over his copy."

Maven chuckled at that, sobering before he voiced his next question. "What's the card for Monday?"

"I've got Batista to kick things off," Randy mentioned first, rolling his eyes before adding: "After H gets some time anyway."

"Li and Christy are taking on Trish and a partner of her choice, to kick off the second half." Chris mentioned then, his lips pressing into a thin line. "And before that, Li and Trish are my guests on the Highlight Reel."

"I don't like the sound of that," Maven put in thoughtfully after the three fell into a spanse of silence. "Has anyone overheard anything about who Trish's partner will be?"

Chris shrugged, "My guess is Carmella, but it could be Molly for all we know."

Maven nodded then, closing his eyes. "Well, if that's all? I want to get some shut eye before we get to the border."

Jericho nodded evenly, agreeing with the younger man before he too dozed off. 

**x**

Lillian, Victoria and Christy awoke at the border, Lita sleeping through the threats from the raven haired Diva, Benoit and Jericho. In the end, Randy and Maven stayed behind with the sleeping redhead while the others stretched their legs off the bus. Eventually, the three joined the others; Lita all the while muttering about real friends let friends sleep. By the time the wrestlers and Divas trooped back on to the bus, they had agreed to see as much of Monterrey as time allowed. Chris let Lita know that she was scheduled for the Highlight Reel, and for her part; the redhead drifted off again as the bus continued on its way to Monterrey. She awoke when the bus pulled into the hotel parking lot, Lita remaining silent as they all disembarked. After they had all gathered their hotel room keys, the wrestlers and Diva's split up; two exchanges of hotel keys later before they made their way up. And when Lita and Christy were finally settled, they went next door to bug Lillian and Victoria. The two redheads realized then, that Benoit and Jericho were on the other side of Lillian and Victoria while Maven and Orton had the room directly across from theirs. And, with a little over two hours to go before they had to report to the arena; the group set out to explore Monterrey.

* * *

Early the next morning found Christy and Maven across from Chris and Victoria. Lillian and Chris Benoit took up seats behind them, while across the aisle Lita and Randy were just settling in. All eight had been on edge already, thanks to the passing by of Triple H, Carmella, Trish, Batista and Snitsky. As it were, they were occupying the very back of the bus with Edge one seat before them. The house show last night hadn't been much different from the previous, only there were no backstage incidents. And, while they were all exhausted -- from the combined house show and the ensuing night time activites-- they were still thinking ahead to Monday and beyond. Or at least some of them were. Just as the bus was rolling out of the parking lot, Lita overheard Triple H running game plans for the coming RAW. She made a face when Hunter hinted that he or Batista could be in Trish's corner, and was straining to hear more when a voice interrupted her task. 

"Lita.." Victoria frowned, glancing between the seats at her friend. "Hello! Earth to Lita, are you in there?"

"Li," Chris Jericho joined the attempt, quickly checking for an object to throw. "Lita, if you don't snap out of it, I'm gonna sing 99 bottles of milk on the wall from here to the border."

The redhead frowned then, but finally acknoweldged the two. "What?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, butting in before Chris could do otherwise. "Nothing, just that you seem distracted."

"I was," Lita admitted honestly, shrugging her shoulders a touch. "What of it?"

"Well, we were trying to find out if you were interested in hitting the town?" Victoria sent a hopeful look her friend, turning sideways before she continued. "I'm not exactly sure as to what's in Austin but--"

"Sorry, but no." Lita shook her head, sweeping her hair from her face. "If Survivor Series wasn't coming up so soon? I just might be up for it. But, I can't waste the time."

The raven haired Diva raised a brow, "And since when was one night a waste of time? You'll have from Tuesday till Sunday to think about your match."

The redhead remained firm, her lips pressing into a thin line. "No. I appreciate your efforts, but no. I have waited far too long to get Trish one on one."

Victoria sighed, exchanging a look with Lillian before she seemingly conceded. "Well, if you change your mind--"

"I'll let you know, but I doubt I will." Lita shrugged it off, hazel orbs flicking to the window.

Victoria frowned before she turned back to Chris, the two exchanging a look before the raven haired Diva removed a magazine from her bag.

For her part, Lita shifted in her seat; red locks coming to rest on the cool surface. She would have been content to remain like that, had a voice not interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey..if you want me, Benoit, Maven or Jericho out there Monday?" Randy Orton mentioned lightly, leaning back in his seat. "Just say the word cuz, I know that H wouldn't hesitate to involve himself in that match..or Batista for that matter."

Her shoulders shrugged imperceptiably, the redhead expelling a breath. "Thanks for the offer, but I--"

Randy shook his head, blue orbs scrutinizing the woman next to him. "Would it kill you to accept some help? They're worried about you, and I know you that you know that..but, you can't take a risk like that this close to Survivor Series."

She frowned at the window, her brows knitting together before she replied tightly. "I know they're worried about me, but they..or you for that matter, can't take the risk before Survivor Series. I'm not the only one on the card Sunday, nor am I the only one who has a lot to worry about. Did that thought ever cross your mind?"

Orton shook his head, raking a hand through his short brown hair. "And what if H or Batista does interfere? Are you telling me you're prepared enough to take on one of them, plus worry about your match?"

"If that happens," Lita shrugged, inwardly pondering the many scenarios. "Then I get my hands on the nearest object, preferbly the one that causes the most damage."

"Which would then leave Christy open to a double team," He added to her plan, a brow raising at the redheaded woman next to him. "Not to mention--"

"Do you have a point?" Lita broke in rather tersely, exhaustion showing on her normally placid features. "Cuz, if you do? Get to it." She rolled her eyes at the window, adding quickly. " Soon."

Orton gritted his teeth, choosing his words carefully before he replied. "All I'm trying to say is that, I know you're used to doing things on your own. Hell, I've watched you do things pretty much on your own. But you can't go on like that. Not when your opponent will have the likes of Evolution in her corner." When she just shook her head, he continued. "Victoria, Benoit, Jericho..possibly Maven, they're all willing to put their bodies on the line to make sure you make it to Survivor Series unharmed. Why can't you just put your pride aside, and accept their help?"

Lita raised a brow, her mouth opening to respond only to shut rather quickly. Hazel orbs fluttered shut before they opened once more; the woman's eyes never leaving the window. "I already said, I do not want to put them in any more risk than they already are. I know they care, I know they're worried..and it's not that I don't appreciate it. Far from it. Those three..Vikki, Benoit and Jericho..they've been there for me when no one else was." Her body shifted as the bus rolled over a pothole, the redhead wrapping her arms around herself. "Everything I've been through since I came back? They were there. When Trish was plotting to humiliate Jericho and turned on me, when Matt jumped from SmackDown, when you started your run as the Intercontinental Champion? They were there. They've supported me enough behind the scenes, now isn't any different."

While Lita's tone left no room for argument, and in all truth the redhead looked like she wasn't willing to continue; Randy opened his mouth anyway. "Then what about your other allies? Maven, Shane Helms--"

"You?" She offered quietly, a brow raised at that; the redhead staring straight ahead. "I won't put anyone else in harms way. That's all there is to it."

Randy contemplated that, before a brow raised, a smirk lightly touching his handsome features. "Then what about Christy? Who'll look out for her?"

Lita blinked then, the redhead finally giving in. Almost. "If the situation calls for it, come down to the ring. But Christy and I are going out there alone."

Satisfied with that response, Orton nodded. "Just don't forget that you have people who care, people who worry about what happens out there."

The Diva nodded, evenly replying while her face turned to the side. "Same can be said for you Orton."

**x**

He only shrugged in response, both falling silent as the bus continued on. They remained like that until the bus came to the border, the redhead only requesting that someone wake her when they arrived to the hotel. As it were, by the time they reached the hotel; Lita, Christy, Lillian and Chris Jericho were all sound asleep. The blonde man was snoring softly, stopped only when Victoria pinched his nose. Christy and Lillian woke up by the time Chris had, and while the wrestlers before them exited; Lita remained asleep against the window. When Victoria readied the magazine in her hands, Jericho merely shook his head. They waited until Hunter and company exited before Benoit and Jericho carefully gathered the redheaded woman. Jericho indicated for Orton to take the redhead's things, while Benoit navigated the narrow aisle. Fortunately, she woke once they were off the bus, the redhead murmering her thanks before she retrieved her things from Randy. And, by the time that exchange was complete; Lita lead the way on wobbly legs to the hotel. 


	7. Countdown to Destruction Pt 1

**A Matter of Convenience**

Summary: When Trish makes an un-official alliance with Evolution, Lita is seemingly left to fend on her own. Or is she?   
Rating: PG-13 for language   
Spoilers for this chapter and possibly the next: RAW, 11-8-04   
Disclaimer: I'll say it once: Anything that you recognize does not belong to me.   
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before, enjoy the chapter and please review. Small note, italics for this part will represent the RAW announce team. Second part will be added later today.   
Thanks to: aussiewrestlingfan, together, Latisha C., iaera, J3r1ch0h0lic4eva and CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe for the reviews on the last chapter!   
Special thanks to my beta, Cam.

* * *

Chapter Six: Countdown to Destruction- Part One 

Half an hour before the Heat tapings, and approximately fifteen minutes after the pre-show meeting, found Lita, Victoria, Christy and Lillian sharing their locker room with a few guests. Given, those guests were directly across the hall from them, but still. As it were, Chris Jericho was running through the card for that night with Maven, both wrestlers aptly noting they weren't scheduled for the evening. Lillian sat back quietly, curled up with a book so she wouldn't disturb the two on either side of her. Victoria was going over moves, and giving Christy some pointers for the tag match while Randy Orton was mentally prepping in the corner. As it applied to them, Randy was kicking off the night in a match against Batista, while Lita and Christy were scheduled mid-card. Ending the night would be Benoit and Edge. As it were, fifteen minutes later found Benoit, Lita and Orton in worlds entirely their own. That would change soon enough however, as Lita finished one last stretch before rising from her spot to the left of Lillian's chair. Wordlessly, she proceeded to gather her hair in a messy ponytail, and just as she was grabbing a bottled water from her bag; did anyone question her actions.

Victoria raised a brow, looking up from her coaching session. "And may I ask, where are you going?"

Lita rolled her eyes, pausing a moment to slip on her running shoes. "Well mom, we ran out of milk, flour and eggs. And since I wanted to get a head start on the Thanksgiving pies? I figured I'd take a walk to the grocery store."

The raven haired Diva rolled her eyes right back, "Just make sure you're back before RAW kicks off, alright?"

Lita nodded, bending to tie her shoes. "I was intending on that anyway..now can I go?"

"Are you sure that's a wise idea?" Chris Benoit also raised a brow, shaking himself out of his current state. "Triple H and his buddies..or be running around anywhere."

"Which is why I'm taking my jogging act to the parking lot." Lita replied matter of factly, moving to her gym bag to grab her mp3 player -- a birthday gift from Jeff -- before she moved to the door.

"Right, because cars are so much safer." Benoit rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Li, I think it'd best if you just stayed put."

Lita raised a brow, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "I don't think so. This is normal prep. for me and I will be damned if anything prevents it."

"Okay then," Benoit nodded, moving to re-tie his shoes. "I'm coming with you."

"Fine, fine..just hurry up." Lita scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'd like to get a move on soon."

"I'll come with you too," Christy put in quietly, grabbing her own bottled water before she rose from her spot with Victoria. "It can't hurt, right?"

Lita merely nodded, tapping her foot impatiently. "Is there anyone else who's coming?" She sent a look to the locker room, not entirely surprised when Randy also stepped forward.

"We'll be back before RAW kicks off, if you need me?" Lita sent a glance to Victoria, her hand grasping the doorknob. "Yell."

The four remaining nodded, Lillian tucking her book away. "Chris? Any news on Trish's partner for tonight?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Vivian." Jericho winked good naturedly to the petite blonde. "But, in order to find out for sure..I'd hafta talk to the talking pig."

The ring announcer nodded then, "Has Li changed her mind at all about going out later?"

Victoria snorted, raking a hand through her dark hair. "Yeah right, you know how she gets."

Lillian nodded solemnly, "She needs to relax though..I'm not saying she should take her mind completely off Survivor Series, but she'll break otherwise."

"Not really," Jericho spoke up then. "She's been like this before, back when Team X-Treme was around anyway. And she always turned out fine."

Lillian nodded in turn, "Still..I can't help but worry. She's been under so much stress recently, and with Trish provoking her every chance she gets."

"She'll be alright Lil," Victoria smiled reassuringly. "And if we can't get her out tonight? We'll try for tomorrow."

Lillian smiled in reply, the two steering their conversation to plotting rather than worrying. As it were, Lita, Christy, Randy and Benoit returned with ten minutes to spare before RAW kicked off. Orton, Benoit, Jericho and Maven excused themselves then, letting the Diva's know they'd stop in later. And while the four women waited for RAW to start, Lillian and Victoria began their careful prodding to get Lita out on the town.

* * *

Jericho, Benoit and Maven were just exiting their locker room when Lita exited hers. She smiled softly in greeting, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The woman mentioned that she wanted to talk to Jericho about the Highlight Reel that night; and so the three gestured for her to join them. She fell into step easily with Maven, Jericho and Benoit on either side of her. A light frown crossed her face as she realized they were sheilding her, but she shook it off none the less. At any rate, the four continued on until they had reached the main hallway; Lita perching up on crate with Benoit to her right. Jericho and Lita had just started on their conversation about the Highlight Reel when Randy Orton appeared on the scene. Jericho raised a brow at the younger wrestler, commenting about Orton taking a page out of Mike Tyson's playbook. Orton merely scoffed in reply, leaning against the crate to address them all. No sooner had he opened his mouth to continue did Lita yelp in surprise. All three scrambled quickly then, Orton having the sense to get Lita off the crate before Batista inadvertantly pushed her off. The redhead found herself peering from the corner, conveniently behind Benoit and Maven. And once Batista had been subdued; the four hastily made their way back to the locker room. 

"Hey Li?" Chris Jericho sent a sideways glance to the woman in question. "They're gonna run a promo before your tag match with Trish. Just thought I'd let ya know."

Lita nodded then, glancing between the two on either side. "Thanks Chris.."

"Anyway," Orton looked back to Maven and Benoit before he exchanged a look with Jericho. "Benoit? We've got your back later if you need it. Jericho? Same goes for you if H, Snitsky, Edge or the big goon tries to crash the Highlight Reel."

"Gotcha," Jericho nodded, the four coming to a stop between their locker rooms. "Li? Do me and Benoit a favor and stay in that locker room until the Highlight Reel."

The redhead rolled her eyes, leaning against the door. "And if I don't?"

Benoit raised a brow, evenly eyeing the woman. "Then one of us will stand guard."

She shook her head, swinging the door open before she waved her farewell. And, once she was inside; Randy mentioned that Lita was still adamantly against anyone coming down to the ring for her match. Benoit also added that Lita had all but stated for them to stay away. At that, Jericho shrugged..simply saying that if the situation called for it, one of them could easily go.

**x**

"You know something Lita," Trish Stratus raised a brow, her lips curling into a smug smile. "When you were out making babies, and getting fat? I was making history and winning this." She confidentally patted the title belt on her shoulder, raising the microphone to her lips to continue. "I'll prove it tonight that you're nothing but a washed up has been. And then on Sunday? Think of that as your parting gift, because that's the last match you'll ever be in for this title."

Lita gritted her teeth, the redhead eyeing the petite blonde before her. "You know something Trish..you're right about something. And, before your ego inflates..it's something you said last week. You said I was a walking kiss of death." The redhead's shoulder shrugged, a brow raising then. "And, you know what? I am a walking kiss of death, so you better pucker up and kiss your career goodbye."

_"What in the world is Snitsky doing out here?" J.R. sent a look to his right, "He has absolutely no business being anywhere near that ring right now." _

"Well, from what I can see..he's carrying a baby." The King blinked at that, shaking his head before he continued. "And that can only mean he's come to mess with Lita."

"Hasn't that woman go through enough already? For God's sakes Snitsky, enough is enough. Leave that woman alone."

"Li, just get out of the ring and get to the back before pyscho over there joins us." Chris Jericho whispered hastily to the trembling woman at his side. "Li?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but she could not keep her eyes from Snitsky. The tentative wall she had built around herself was crumbling, her barriers giving way to the emotional turmoil within. For his part, Jericho gritted his teeth, his eyes fiercly narrowing as Snitsky stepped in through the ropes.

_"I for one am relieved that the pyschotic monster known as Gene Snitsky is leaving the area. Quite frankly, King he had no business being at ring side. Nor did have any right putting his hands on Lita or Jericho." _

"For once, I agree with you J.R., Snitsky had no right to put his hands on her or on Jericho. Thank goodness though that he didn't go any further."

"You can say that again King. All I can say is, thank God for Randy Orton and Maven. Coming down here to make the save."

"Still to come we have Edge going one on one with Chris Benoit, but after we come back from the commercial break, it'll be a Diva's tag team match. All I can say, JR? Woohoo!"

**x**

Lita sent a tentative glance upwards, smiling her thanks as Victoria and Christy approached. A shaky hand reached out to accept her knee and elbow pads, a shaky smile sent to the pair. She slipped the elbow pads on, the knee pads falling to the floor; Christy exchanged a worried glance with the other three, stepping forward to pick up the fallen items. For her part, Lita mechanically accepted the items sucking in a sharp breath as she turned her face to the curtains. Her eyes fluttered shut as Trish Stratus, Molly Holly and Carmella filed past; Victoria alerting the still shaken Diva that they were gone. At that, Lita sent a glance to her tag partner, squaring her shoulders as Trish's music faded away. Victoria kindly mentioned that they would be in the wings, ready to lend a hand if they were needed. Lita nodded at that, rolling her shoulders as the strains of Love, Fury, Passion, Energy hit the speakers.

"And introducing their opponents, Christy Hemme and Lita!" Lillian Garcia smiled brightly to the pair as they made their way down the ramp; Molly, Trish and Carmella stepping through the ropes to perch on the apron.

"What is she doing out here?" Christy whispered to her tag team partner. "I thought it would be..Trish and Carmella."

"I guess we'll find out," Lita rolled her eyes, glaring at Trish when she motioned for Lillian to hand over the microphone.

"Now, Lita and Christy, obviously one of your opponents is me. The other?" She smirked, looking to her left. "Let's just say that Carmella here is the offical time keeper for this match."

Lita just shrugged her shoulders, slipping through the ring ropes. She and Christy huddled in their corner before Lita agreed to start the match.

_"If you're just joining us, we have just found out that Lita and Christy are taking on Molly Holly and the women's champion, Trish Stratus." J.R. took a breath, adjusting his headset. "Carmella has been appointed the official time keeper for this match, with Lita and Molly kicking things off." _

"And we know there's no love lost between those two, especially since Molly Holly has just shoved Lita into the turnbuckles."

"It looks like she's setting Lita up for a suplex, but what on earth is Carmella doing?"

"Who cares J.R., just enjoy that rare creature."

"Carmella is distracting the referee..allowing for a double team by Trish and Molly. Come on ref, get back to the match!"

Lita sucked in a much needed breath, the ref. finally paying attention to the matter at hand. Hazel orbs narrowed dangerously as she fought her way out of the corner. She went for a knife edge chop, relishing in the pain etched on Molly's features. But, instead of continuing her assult, she shoved Molly towards her corner..gesturing for Trish to enter the fray. And when Trish seemed reluctant, Lita grasped two fistfuls of blonde hair, tossing the petite blonde over the ropes and into the ring. Trish struggled to her feet, her nostrils flaring as the two locked up. Trish gained the upperhand via a knee to the stomach; sneering down at the redheaded woman. Carmella was rising from her spot again, when Victoria charged down the ramp to even the odds. The raven haired Diva pounded fiercly on the mat as Trish and Lita exchanged blows. A thumb to the eye on Trish's part gave her the upperhand again, the petite blonde setting up Lita for a suplex. She immediately went for the cover, Lita's shoulder just lifting from the mat as the ref's hand came down for the three. Victoria rallied the crowd behind the redhead duo, shouting for Lita to make the tag. And, before she delivered her own suplex to Trish; Lita did in fact tag Christy in.

Trish in turn, tagged in Molly; the more experianced of the two switching the tide to their favor. While Lita caught her breath, Victoria yelled her encouragements to Christy, rallying the crowd again. The noise by that point was near deafening, Lita breaking up the impending three count. Trish also entered, leaving Lita to fend momentairly on her own. She waited until Christy was on her feet before the two nodded; Lita delivering a D.D.T to Trish while Christy and Molly went through the ropes to the outside. Lita was just climbing to the top turnbuckle to deliver a moonsault, when Molly Holly leapt up to push her off. Victoria in turn, yanked Molly down from the apron by her ankles. Lita desperately tried to shake off the cobwebs, rising to her feet only to be met by a chick kick. And if that wasn't enough, Trish Stratus went for the pin; grabbing a fistful of Lita's ring pants to secure the victory. And in favor of having her hand raised, Trish grabbed Molly by the wrist, Carmella trailing after with the women's title belt in tow. Lita glared at the three as they made their way up the ramp, the woman inwardly sending Trish to her doom. She cursed under her breath as she slid under the bottom rope, moving to the other side of Christy to lend Victoria a hand. The three exited as Love, Fury, Passion, Energy pumped into the arena; the Diva's turning to wave to the crowd before the disappeared behind the curtains.


	8. Countdown to Destruction Pt 2

** A Matter of Convenience**

Summary: When Trish makes an un-official alliance with Evolution, Lita is seemingly left to fend on her own. Or is she?   
Rating: PG-13 for language  
Spoilers for this chapter: RAW, 11-8-04   
Disclaimer: I'll say it once: Anything that you recognize does not belong to me.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before, enjoy the chapter and please review. Small note, italics for this part will represent the RAW announce team.  
Special thanks to my beta, Cam.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Countdown to Destruction- Part Two 

While Victoria walked Christy to the trainer's room, Lita made her way back to the locker room. She scowled as she, Maven and Randy turned down a hallway; the Diva making no attempt to join their conversation. Instead, she mentally berrated herself..not just for losing out there; but for losing so close to Survivor Series. Snitsky had proven to be a catalyst in her mental breakdown, and the redhead knew then that she couldn't afford any more. A fisted hand slapped against the wall as they turned another corner, finally reaching the locker rooms. Lita only nodded in greeting to Benoit, shrugging slightly when he asked if she was okay. She informed the Crippler that Victoria was taking Christy to the trainer's room, and went to turn to her locker room when a hand firmly gripped her shoulder. 

"It's alright you know." Chris Benoit stated gruffly. "Christy will be fine, live and learn."

Lita shook her head defiantly, red locks splaying over her cheek. "No it's not Chris. Not with Survivor Series six days away. I couldn't afford to lose tonight, and what did I do? Not only did I lose, but I put my partner at risk."

Chris shook his head in return, his chin tilting at the Diva. "You did what you could out there Lita, and that's all there is to it."

Lita rolled her eyes, her hand grasping the door knob. "That's not good enough for me. Not after I've waited to get back in the ring."

Benoit remained firm, gesturing for Randy and Maven to step aside. "You lost, big deal. Get over it and move on."

Lita rose a brow at that, a hand flying to her hip. "Is this little pep talk over? I'd really like to hit the showers now."

"It's over, when I say it's over." Benoit stated firmly, grasping the redhead by the waist. "We'll continue this in my locker room." He informed the woman, tossing her over his shoulder. Randy and Maven looked on..slightly amused at the sight while Benoit opened the door; kicking it shut behind him.

"Put me down!" Lita fumed, almost pounding her fists on his back, then realizing he still had a match. "Chris this isn't funny."

"And I'm no stand up comedian, so what's your point?" The Crippler mused, setting the redhead on the couch. "Look at me Lita." He frowned when her head turned in the opposite direction, Chris gently urging her to look him in the face. "Lita, come on. Just listen to what I have to say, then you can go."

Lita frowned, but complied none the less, "Fine, just make it quick."

Benoit rolled his eyes, "I know you're upset about losing out there, and I know you're upset about putting Christy at risk. But remember this, she agreed to be your partner. She could've backed out, let you go alone. But she didn't." He paused to take a breath before he went on. "We all lose sometimes, and yes I know it's close to Survivor Series, but instead of acting like a whining little brat; focus that hatred and that energy into your match this Sunday."

Lita scowled, but eventually she just nodded. "Alright, I get the point. Now can I go?"

Satisfied, Benoit nodded. "Go, grab a shower..take a walk, cool down."

She rose from the couch, moving towards the door. Her fingertips were just grasping the door knob when she turned back. "Thanks Chris.."

Benoit only shrugged, "Just keep your wits about you, and come this Sunday? You show Trish what you're all about."

A wry smirk formed at that, Lita yanking the door open then. "Good luck tonight." She smiled softly, before stepping out; no words offered to Maven and Randy who were still standing in the hallway. She merely slipped between the two, wordlessly entering her locker room.

* * *

By the time Lita had showered and changed, Christy and Victoria had returned to the locker room. And by the time Christy had showered and changed; Chris Jericho, Maven and Randy parked themselves in the women's locker room. When Lita had questioned why, Jericho vaugely mentioned that it was at the advice of Chris Benoit. Of course, he didn't mention that they all agreed when they caught sight of Snitsky lurking nearby. Needless to say, by the time the three wrestlers arrived; Victoria had cajoled Lita into going out tonight..using the guise that they would be celebrating Benoit's victory over Edge. Lita had been reluctant at first, but relented eventually. As it were, by the time Tajiri's music hit the arena; Lita, Jericho, Victoria and Orton were arranged on the bench, while Maven and Christy perched on the floor. 

"This is perfect," Randy declared as the monitor faded to a commercial. "Snitsky might be fighting with them, but not he's not entirely with them. All that's left to see is if Edge is just as wishy-washy."

"Well," Jericho shrugged, adjusting the ice pack on his lower back. "That all remains to be seen, but given Edge's recent behavoir?"

"The only thing they really have in common is getting the World Heavyweight Title." Lita put in quietly, absently noting the lineup for Survivor Series. "Of course, I don't know about Batista, but from what I've seen? It's the only common bond between them."

Randy nodded at that, "Dave's always been about kicking butt in the ring. Titles are a nice perk, but to him? It's always been about the fight."

Lita raised a brow then, leaning forward to rest her forearms on her thighs. "And is that because he's been brainwashed into believing so? Cuz, quite frankly..Batista could take out Trips any day."

At that, Orton fell silent; needless to say he wouldn't have to comment on it anytime soon as the monitor now showed the two men in question. The only audible comment at the scene was 'God he's such a creep.' directed to the current Heavyweight Champ. Randy however, made a mental note to try and talk some sense into the big man. Maybe there was hope for him yet, and even if there wasn't? Batista could at least put a damper -- or an abrupt end -- to Hunter's current reign. 

**x**

_"Folks, if you're just joining us, you have missed one heck of a night. Snitsky has made his presence felt in more way than one, including to his team mate at Survivor Series."_

"Who cares, J.R. Triple H is unstoppable and Survivor Series won't be any different. Just you watch, that punk kid Randy Orton will finally be put in his place; and I for one can not wait to see what's in store for him when Triple H's team takes control of RAW."

"We'll see now won't we, King. But, coming up next: a match stemming from last week when Edge savagely attacked his former tag-team partner, Chris Benoit. This match could very well be a preview of what's to come at Survivor Series."

"You just might be right about that J.R., and I'm going to say it now. Edge is going to pick up where he left off and destroy Benoit." 

"Ladies and Gentleman, I have just been informed that the following is now a no disqualifications match." Lillian Garcia declared brightly from the middle of the ring, flashing her best smile to the crowd. "And, introducing first..from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Edge!" She paused, her microphone coming to her side before it was lifted again. "And his opponent, now residing in Atlanta, Georgia..Chris Ben-oit!" 

**x**

The Canadian Crippler rolled his shoulders, a sick smile lifting at his mouth when the bell rang to signal the start of the match. The two locked in the center of the ring, Edge pushing Benoit back to the corner. And once they had been broken apart; they locked up again only to have Benoit push Edge back to the corner. A third lockup found Edge gaining the upperhand, via a quick thumb to the eye; the blonde man sneering at his opponent. Closed fists were exchanged, Benoit getting in a few knife edge chops to send the taller man into the corner. The Crippler went to send Edge into the opposite corner, only to have it reversed; Edge driving his shoulders into Benoit's upper abdomen. Benoit fought his way out with a series of rights and knife edge chops. And just as Benoit was catching his breath, Edge rolled out under the bottom rope; seemingly taking the match to the back. No sooner had the Crippler gotten two steps behind did Edge turn mid-stride, a harsh forearm connecting with Benoit's face. 

_"Folks we apologize, but we have to take our last commercial break. We'll bring you back to the action, un-interrupted next."_

"Well, well J.R. it looks like your boy Benoit is about to tap out."

"Don't speak so soon King, we both know that Benoit was the tenacity of a pit bull."

"Well, let's just hope that Benoit does the smart thing so this match ends soon. Otherwise, he won't be of much use to his team at Survivor Series."

"What in the world is Evolution doing?"

"By the looks of things J.R., they want a ringside view of Edge's victory."

"This is not right King. I know this is a no DQ match, but--"

"Well, if it isn't Randy Orton and company to the rescue again. Can't he just keep his nose out of Triple H's business?"

"On the contrary King, Randy Orton has every right to be out there." 

From the corner of his eye, Benoit could see Triple H and Batista; another turn of his head alerted him that Randy, Jericho and Maven were also at ringside. The Crippler had a moment to catch his breath, only to find himself suplexed by Edge. And just as Edge was nearing the top turnbuckle, Benoit made his precence known. The two exchanged blows, vying for control before Benoit gained the upperhand; sending Edge to the top rope only to bounce him off to the side. He kept a sideways glance on Batista and Hunter while Edge's head found the barricade. Batista and Hunter stayed put, while Benoit rolled the tall Canadian back into the ring. He took the opportunity to go for the sharpshooter, only to find Hunter distracting the referee, allowing for Batista to interfere on Edge's behalf. 

_"As you can see, all hell has just broken lose. Edge was just about to tap, when Batista interfered."_

"How do you know Edge was going to tap? Are you psychic?"

"And as you can also see, that mad man Snitsky has also joined the carnage in and out of the ring."

"Well, if the referee would do his job, then Edge can get this match over with." 

Benoit found himself the victim of a spine buster on the outside, courtesy of none other than Batista. However, as the Crippler was rising; he ducked quickly as Batista came flying down..thanks to a well placed chair shot by Jericho. In the ring, Edge, Hunter and Snitsky had the upperhand on Maven and Orton. But that would change quickly as Benoit used the apron to lift himself back into the ring. Snitsky was going for a clothesline on Maven, but when Maven ducked; Jericho provided a low bridge..sending the big man out. For his part, Maven joined Orton on a double clothesline to send Triple H to the outside, before they too slid out allowing Benoit to continue where he had left off. Orton's ears just registered Benoit's gruff command for Edge to tap, the crowd on it's feet sending the noise level to deafening. He grinned in triumph when the referee called for the bell, high fiving a near by -- and still with steel chair -- Chris Jericho. And, with their combined efforts; Edge was introduced to the mats outside the ring before they joined in Benoit's victory celebration. 

Jericho and Orton climbed to the second turnbuckle, both sending a smug smile to the retreating group. Benoit and Maven leaned forward on the ropes, the eight men involved in a stare down before Triple H, Batista, Edge and Snitsky retreated to the back. And once the psycho disappeared, the four still in the ring moved to the center, raising each other's hands in victory. For, even though it had gone down in the record books as a victory for Benoit; it meant a mental advantage for Team Orton going into Survivor Series. And as Jericho recalled, it had been none other than Randy Orton who had won the match last year; pinning Shawn Michaels to pick up the victory for Team Bischoff. The blonde man could only think now, that history would surely repeat itself this year, finding himself and his team mates in control of RAW. The four played to the crowd a bit longer before Randy's enterance music hit; that being their cue to exit.

* * *

Lita gingerly wrapped her arms around the Crippler as the four emerged from the curtains. All three Diva's relieved that the match was over, and more importantly that Benoit had won. She sent a mock admonishing look to Chris Jericho, pointedly reminding him that he could've caused more injury to his already injured back. The blonde man only rolled his eyes, indicating that they should get a move on now. The expanded group had just turned the corner when they were met with a roadblock. Batista and Triple H stood shoulder to shoulder, while Snitsky stood behind; the three glaring at their opponents for Survivor Series. Benoit and Orton pushed Lita, Christy and Victoria behind them, while Jericho and Maven stepped in front of the three Diva's. In the end, Batista, Triple H and Snitsky turned on heel, allowing the group access to the hallway. Needless to say, by the time they reached their locker rooms; Benoit firmly intoned for Lita, Christy and Victoria to stay put in the locker room until they were done. Surprisingly, there were no arguments; the Diva's easily complying with the request. At any rate, by the time Benoit exited the shower; Lillian was making her way to the locker room. 

When they had all re-convened in the hallway, Victoria let them all know -- and to the surprise of the Crippler -- that they would be going out to celebrate. All that was left now, was to decide on where and who was riding with who back to the hotel. Lita and Christy pointed out then, that since they needed to change anyway? The sooner they left the arena, the sooner they could go celebrate. The raven haired Diva shrugged sheepishly then, before they all made their way out. As it were, Lillian, Maven and Benoit piled into one rental car, with Jericho and Orton in another. Lita, Christy and Victoria pulled out of the parking lot first, leading the way back to the hotel. 


	9. So, it's a date?

** A Matter of Convenience**

Summary: When Trish makes an un-official alliance with Evolution, Lita is seemingly left to fend on her own. Or is she?   
Rating: PG-13 for language  
Spoilers for this chapter: RAW, 11-8-04   
Disclaimer: I'll say it once: Anything that you recognize does not belong to me.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before, enjoy the chapter and please review.  
Thanks to: CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, aussiewrestlingfan, Clare, CanaceErinn and Latisha C. for the reviews on Chapter 6.  
And to: Latisha C., CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe and moonchaser1 for the reviews on Chapter 7.  
Special thanks to my beta, Cam.

* * *

Chapter Eight: So, it's a date? 

Later that night found Lita, Lillian and Victoria cheering on Christy at the local Jillian's. After Lita had gotten over her guilty feelings, Christy had suggested they hit Jillians, because after all, they had everything. And she really hadn't been joking. This one in particular had a bowling alley..and that was where they found themselves now; in the midst of a guys vs. girls match. Currently, the girls were up by two frames and from the looks of things, well on their way to winning. By the time Lillian secured the victory, Christy had talked Lita into sight seeing the next day. Truth be told, Lita had intended on that anyway, since her plane ticket was dated for Wednesday. As it were, by the time they had all gotten their shoes back; Lita, Victoria and Christy had set plans for the next day. The petite blonde had opted out, stating that she really just wanted to rest her voice for Sunday. Eventually, the group found themselves divided between the game room and the dance floor. As it were, Lita was currently perched at one of the tables; waiting for someone to return with the drinks. 

"I would've gotten here sooner," Randy began apologetically as he set down the drinks in his hand. "But, Jericho decided to ditch me at the bar."

Lita smirked, accepting her own drink as he sat down. "Why am I not surprised."

"At least he didn't leave me with the tab." Randy shrugged, looking out over the dance floor.

"True, he's done it before though, to Christian actually." She grasped the glass by the stem, eyeing the frozen concoction within. "Let's just say, he wasn't too happy when he got his credit card statement the next month."

Orton raised a brow, bringing his beer to his lips. "I can only imagine."

"Well, just make sure you're never on the receiving end of one of Jericho's pratical jokes." Lita stated matter of factly, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "I've been pretty lucky so far."

"Yeah? That's probably because you're a woman."

She snorted, sipping her drink before it was set on the table; the Diva tracing the rim of the glass. "I don't think so. He got Trish really good this one time. Plus, when Steph still traveled with us." Lita rolled her eyes then, toying with the decorative umbrella. "Those were some really memorable moments."

"I'll bet," Randy shrugged thoughtfully, sending a glance to the games then back to the dance floor. "So, are you just gonna sit here all night? Or what."

"I'm going with or what for now." Lita replied impishly, "But no I am not dancing tonight."

He nodded, pushing back from the table then. "Then, how about a game of air hockey?"

Lita's eyes glinted, the redhead readily moving from the table. "You're on..be prepared to get your butt kicked."

Orton snorted, waiting until she had passed before he started walking. "I don't think so. You are so going to lose."

Lita only rolled her eyes, making sure she had grabbed her drink before they took off for the game room. 

**x**

Forty five minutes later found the two tied at three games each. Before they started the tie breaker, Victoria had tried to coax the redhead away, but Lita wouldn't budge. She proclaimed she would leave the air hockey table after she had won. Victoria tried again, and eventually walked away muttering about two overly competitive people. Lita had taken a moment to drain the last of her forgotten drink, hoping that she didn't piss off the raven haired Diva too much, before she turned back to the game. 

"So," Randy began as he readied for her first move. "Are you heading home tomorrow?"

"Nope, I'm stayin' one more night." Lita stated as she sent the air puck flying. "You?"

"Same," He replied after he blocked the incoming shot. "Jericho and Maven talked me into it."

Lita snorted, sending the puck flying again. "Vikki and Christy talked me into sight seeing with them tomorrow..but I had intended on staying an extra day anyway."

He nodded, blocking the shot in the nick of time. "I'm shocked."

Lita lifted a brow, waiting until just the right moment before she sent a sure shot down the table. "And why is that?"

"Damnit," Randy muttered, removing the air puck from the pocket. "Oh, it's just I figured you'd want to head home, prepare for your match and all."

Her shoulders shrugged slightly, Lita anticipating his next move. "Well, I had thought about it, but Vikki's been on my case about taking some time to relax."

"Not surprising, considering how she's been tonight." Randy admitted then, waiting until her guard was down before he sent the puck flying to tie the game.

Lita frowned, "She's always been like that, just more so than usual lately." The redhead swept her hair from her face, taking her time to retrieve the puck from the pcoket. "This is the last game, right?"

"Yup," Randy confirmed, waiting for her to make her move. "And then we'll have an undisputed Air Hockey champ."

Lita smirked, "Correction. You'll be calling me Undisputed Air Hockey Champ." She tossed the puck back on the table, leaning forward a touch.

Randy snorted. "We'll see about that won't we." He shook his head then, only to find the puck flying past and into the ungaurded pocket. "That was cheating, you know."

"How?" Lita batted her lashes, flashing an innocent smile. "I don't cheat to win. I'm just that good."

He raised a brow, removing the puck from the pocket. "Never mind."

"Suit yourself then," Lita shrugged it off easily, not entirely liking that she had more or less cheated..but then she just wrote it off to being female.

"Aside from your sight seeing, what else are you up to?"

A brow raised impercitably, "I'm not sure..probably just find a nice place to have dinner, head back to the hotel and veg." She blinked, blocking the shot that was being sent in the nick of time. "Why?"

He shrugged slightly, waiting a moment before he sent the puck flying back to her. "Oh, just wondering that's all."

"Uh huh," Lita nodded, shaking her head before she sent the puck back.

He remained silent, the puck flying back and forth between them a good four times before he finally spoke up again. "There's this really good Japanese resturaunt. Not too far from the hotel actually."

She nodded absently, "That's where I was probably going to head."

He waited until he had sent the puck back, "Then, would you want some company?"

She blinked, nearly allowing for a tie game. "Um, are you--"

"Asking you on a date?" He finished evenly, "If you want to call it that, then yeah. If you're not comfortable with that, then no. Think of it as dinner with a friend."

She nodded, blocking the puck before she sent it back. "Um, sure I guess then. What time?"

Randy shrugged, just blocking the puck. "How about, we meet in the lobbby at 7."

Lita nodded easily, keeping the puck at bay. "That works for me.." She offered a lopsided smile, sucking in a sharp breath before she sent the puck flying.

"Good," He smiled easily, blue eyes focused on her a moment too long. "Looks like you won."

A smug smile tugged at her mouth. "I told you I would."

"Do I at least get a re-match?" He pouted playfully, the redhead finding it cute. Almost.

"I'll think about it," Came the lofty reply, Lita turning on heel then. "Guess we should head back now."

**x**

Randy nodded, gesturing for her to lead the way. They met the others back at the table, Victoria promptly grabbing the redhead by the hand to drag her out to the dance floor. 

"I won." Was Lita's first statement as the two settled into a rhythm. "Unofficial, Undisputed Air Hockey Champion."

The raven haired Diva rolled her eyes, "Congratulations. Would you like a cookie?"

"Very funny," Lita rolled her eyes right back. "And..we're kinda going out for dinner tomorrow."

At that, Victoria raised a brow. "What do you mean kind of? Did he ask you out?"

Lita half shrugged, hazel orbs darting back to the table before they returned to her friend. "Kinda I guess."

"So, it's a date." Victoria smirked at that, an all knowing glint in her eyes.

"No, it's not." Lita corrected instantly. "It's dinner with a friend, Vi and nothing more."

"Uh huh," Victoria just nodded, not buying it for a minute. "Where are you going?"

"The Japanese resturaunt a few blocks from the hotel."

"Sounds nice," Victoria's eyes twinkled. "So, what are you gonna wear?"

Lita snorted, "Why does it matter? I already told you, it's not a date. It's just dinner."

"What's not a date?" A new voice chimed in, "And who's going on this non date?"

Lita sent a glance to her right, "I am actually and it's dinner at the Japanese resturaunt a few blocks from the hotel."

"Randy asked her," Victoria mentioned then. "But, she insists it's not a date."

Jericho nodded, "Ah. Well, I'm sure it'll be fun anyway, right?"

Lita nodded in turn, "It's not a date Vikki, because I asked and he said it wasn't."

Victoria raised a brow then, "Well, if he had asked you..would you have said yes?"

The redhead shrugged, growing slightly uncomfortable. "I don't know..I mean, I don't know him that well and--"

"Then use this dinner to get to know him." Victoria reasoned then, seemingly oblivious to the nervous redhead. "And then you can tell me about your plans for a real date."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Doubtful Vikki, very doubtful. I don't have time for a relationship anyway."

The raven haired diva smirked. "That's what you said before you and--" She cut herself off, realizing then that she was making two people uncomfortable. "Never mind, I'll just shut up now."

Lita smiled apologetically to Chris, before she politely excused herself from the floor; claiming she needed another drink.

For her part, Victoria cleared her throat, focusing her attention on Jericho. "I'm sorry about that..it's just--"

"There's nothing to apologize for." Jericho stated evenly, "So don't worry about it."

"Yeah but, still. I'm sorry."

Jericho shrugged it off, "She said it herself Victoria, it's not a date. Even if it was, what business is it of mine?" 

Victoria only nodded to that, the two falling into a silence shortly after. While the raven haired Diva partly believed Jericho's words, she also questioned them. She knew that Chris had said he was okay if Randy and Lita started dating, but Victoria wondered how okay he was with it. True, Chris had said that he just wanted to see Lita happy..but had he meant with someone else or with him again? And then there was Lita herself. She had been adamantly against dating of any kind, focusing her energy soley on her career. That was until, Randy Orton had entered the picture. While Victoria did admit that Randy made Lita a little more light hearted to be around, it also created some unstated tension. Whatever the case, the raven haired Diva decided not to worry about it much longer. After all, Lita was so damn focused on her career right now that Victoria doubted she would end up dating anyone, Randy included. 

The remainder of the evening found Victoria, Chris, Maven and Christy on the dance floor; while Lita, Lillian, Chris Benoit and Randy camped out at the table. As it were, the four at the table were discussing Survivor Series while the four on the dance floor were discussing movies. Eventually, it was Lillian who declared the night over; gently stating that she did have an early morning flight the next day. They all agreed to leave when she requested, piling into taxi's in a semi druken state. In their taxi, Victoria and Lillian pressed the redhead for any details that she might have left out. Lita adamntly insisted there were no details to be left out, and stated firmly that it was only dinner with a friend. Nothing more. Lita remained firm in that, although the raven haired Diva did doubt her words. But only time would tell..and even if it was just dinner with a friend, who was to say that a real date wouldn't stem from it? She kept her mouth shut about it though, not wanting to provoke the temper that was Lita and so the three continued the cab ride in silence. Christy and Lita parted with Lillian and Victoria in the hallway; Christy informing Lita of her own date the next night. And as she drifted off, Lita began to question if staying in Houston one more day was a good thing. Especially with Survivor Series in less than a week. She shook it off eventually, but she couldn't help but wonder. Normally she would head home, prepare and train. But, no..this time it was different and for the life of her; Lita couldn't figure out why. 


	10. No, it's not a date

** A Matter of Convenience**

Summary: When Trish makes an un-official alliance with Evolution, Lita is seemingly left to fend on her own. Or is she?   
Rating: PG-13 for language  
Spoilers for this chapter: RAW, 11-8-04   
Disclaimer: I'll say it once: Anything that you recognize does not belong to me.  
Notes: Um, authoress realizes she made a goof and that they were in Austin, not Houston. My excuse is that I have another story that was set in Houston at it's particular time of writing so..whoops! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review. And randomness, I have banner(s) for this fic. If you wanna see, they're at my updates list, say so in a review or you can e-mail me. Just check my profile.  
Thanks to: Funky in Fishnet, CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, together, Ana Michelle, Latisha C., aussiewrestlingfan, iaera and flamboyant-flair for the reviews on the last chapter! And thanks to tina for the review on the first, and to moonchaser1 for the review on chapter 8!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Dinner with a Friend 

While her morning was spent with Victoria and Christy sightseeing; Lita spent her afternoon listening to Victoria go on and on about how she should dress that night. By the time Victoria dragged her into the fourth store in thirty minutes, Lita had enough. Eventually, she compromised with the raven haired Diva; allowing Victoria to handle her hair and make up as long as she stayed away from her clothing. Victoria agreed to that, while Christy wisely kept her mouth shut. Even if Lita had been her tag team partner; she knew when to leave well enough alone. At any rate, Lita shooed the other two away..as far away from her as possible, while she perused a store more to her liking. For their parts, Victoria and Christy wandered around; the raven haired Diva asking Christy for her opinions on the best make-up choices. And as Lita perused a row of pants, she thanked her lucky stars that Dawn and Stacy weren't there. Otherwise, she would've been severely outnumbered and in short--doomed. She sighed aloud, wondering why Victoria was making such a big deal out of it in the first place. It wasn't a date..and no matter how many times Lita tired to say otherwise; Victoria insisted it was. At any rate, Lita had at least talked Victoria out of joining her..and remained firm when the raven haired Diva had the stupidity to suggest a double date. The redhead rolled her eyes, draping a few shirts over her arm; that idea had really taken the cake. It wasn't a date to begin with, and futher more -- as Lita pointed out -- having Chris would make it awkward. When Victoria demanded to know why, Lita shut up. 

By the time Lita met back up with Christy and Victoria; the redhead had found something suitable to her liking. When Victoria tried to peek, Lita yanked the bags away. She vaugley informed the raven haired Diva, that it really was none of her business. Plus, who was to really say that she had bought anything for that night? Victoria merely raised a brow at that, simply saying that since it as going on 5:00, they should probably head back to the hotel now. Lita readily agreed and so the three set off, returning to the sanctuary of the hotel. 

**x**

When they reached the hotel they would soon find their sanctuary would be hard to come by; for no sooner had they stepped on to the elevator; were they joined by three other bodies. Lita stiffened instictively as Hunter, Batista and Trish filed in. 

"Victoria, Christy," Hunter smiled winningly. "Lita..how are you ladies this lovely evening?"

Lita lifted a brow, leaning back against the wall. "Peachy and yourself?"

Hunter shrugged, jamming one of his hands into a pants pocket. "Better."

Lita merely nodded, wishing a hole would appear and swallow up Hunter and company.

"So, Lita." Hunter kept his sole attentions on her; ignoring even his associates. "How about, you and I--"

"Any sentence that includes you and I?" Lita rolled her eyes, "Doesn't need to be said."

Hunter smirked, "I was only going to ask you out, dinner and a movie. Harmless, really."

And Lita scoffed, "I don't think so Helmsely. Not tonight, not any other night."

"That's too bad," Hunter said then, his tone nothing short of condescending. "Because I can assure you, I'm far more interesting company than say..Randy Orton."

Lita shrugged, shifting her weight back. "That might be true, but I really don't want to find out."

"Suit yourself then," Hunter's mouth curled into a devious smile. "But mark my words, you'll come around. They all do in the end."

Lita just shook her head, thankful beyond belief that the elevator finally reached their floor.

"Give Randy my best," Hunter called after them, winking to the trio of Diva's before the elevator doors closed.

"Ugh!" Lita let out a sigh, "He is such a jerk."

Victoria nodded in turn, "There's just something about him that screams creepy."

Christy lifted a brow then, "I dunno about that. I mean sure, Hunter is a jerk. But if anyone? I'm afraid of that Batista guy."

Lita scoffed, "Please. They're all just big piles of fluff underneath that macho facade." She blinked at her words, adding then: "For the most part. Just stay away from Hunter and you'll be fine."

They continued down the hallway in silence, Lita bidding the other two farewell when she reached her hotel room. As it were, since Lillian had left early; Lita had the room to herself. Victoria reminded Lita that, promptly at 6:30 she would be there to do her hair and makeup. At that Lita sighed, but only nodded; waving shortly before she ducked inside her hotel room. 

**xxx**

As expected, Victoria and Christy showed up at 6:30, after all Lita was supposed to meet Randy at 7:00. Lita figured that between the three of them, she'd make it there with a minute or two to spare. Needless to say, she was wrong. Lita pursed her lips in exhasperation, watching as the digital clock flipped from 6:59 to 7:00 and Victoria was just starting on her hair. She muttered then that this was the last time Victoria would be her stylist, raising a brow at the woman's reflection. Victoria in turn, stuck out her tounge; placing a few decorative hair clips in Lita's half up-do. The raven haired Diva proceeded to inform Lita that she needed to close her eyes until she was finished. Lita rolled her eyes, but complied none the less, just wanting to get this whole night over with. One little dinner was turning out to be more trouble than it was worth. Ten minutes later and Victoria declared she was finished. She stepped back, informing Lita that she could look now. At first glance, Lita was okay with it. She admitted that Victoria had done a fairly decent job; securing her hair into a bun on top, while there was still a portion left to cover the back. It was only until she took a closer glance did she get flustered. She pursed her lips, informing the raven haired Diva that she did not want to look so 'girly.' Victoria only rolled her eyes, pointing out that it went quite well with Lita's outfit. Lita had half a mind then to poke the well meaning Diva with one of the faux cherry blossom hair clips, but decided against it. For one it would ruin her hair and two, she was running late. 

Lita scowled as she exited the elevator, to think she was checking her reflection for a non date. She wasn't the type to care even if it was a date. At any rate, she smoothed out her shirt sleeves, checking for any signs of lint on her pants before she entered the lobby. 

"There you are," Randy greeted as the redhead stepped forward. "Ten minutes, ..is that common for you or should I be thankful it wasn't longer?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Lita rolled her eyes, "I blame this on Victoria."

Randy only shrugged, indiscreetly giving her the once over. "Well, it's a good thing the reservations are for 7:30 then."

Lita only shook her head, questioning Victoria's use of pink, but none the less..she smiled. "So.."

He nodded, offering his arm to the Diva. "No limo this time, it's a nice night anyway."

Lita blinked, but shook it off soon enough; hesitantly accepting the offered arm. "Guess it's a good thing we're in Texas and not in Montana or something right?" A faint smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as the two made their way out.

Randy half shrugged, sending a sidelong glance to the Diva. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you look.."

Lita lifted a brow, "Too girly?"

He bit back a laugh, "I wouldn't exactly say that."

Lita snorted, her head lolling back to gaze at the sky. "I would. This is way too much..pink for my tastes."

Orton chuckled good naturedly. "It's different, at least from what I know of you..but it looks good."

Lita shrugged, focusing straight ahead. "I'll take your word for it then." 

They fell silent then, reaching the resturaunt before the silence could become excruciating. Perhaps it was only to her surprise, but Randy played the part of perfect gentlemen. Whatever the case, any doubts she may have still held on to about Randy Orton were erased or at the very least set aside by the time their meals arrived. Also to her surprise, she found they had a good deal in common. Not that it meant much, she had a good deal in common with most of her co-workers after all. Well, except maybe Hunter or Carmella but they didn't really count anyway. At any rate, the redhead found herself with a full stomach, and at the very least a friend by the time the meal was over. All the same, Lita found herself reminding Randy that it was just dinner with a friend; therefore allowing her to pay her half of the bill. He conceded to that then, and once the bill had been picked up; he mentioned there were a few clubs nearby and a movie theatre. At that, Lita just shrugged stating that she really didn't care so long as they got back to the hotel at a decent hour. Randy agreed easily and as soon as the waitress returned with their change; they left the resturaunt behind. 

**xxx**

Needless to say, the two found the rest of the night cut short. Thanks to a 'chance' run in with none other than Hunter, Batista and Trish. And while Lita hadn't backed down from the trio, neither Randy nor Lita were in the mood to deal with the three. Instead they called it a night, heading back to the hotel shortly before 11:00. And while Lita admitted that running into Hunter hadn't been the highlight of it all; the night had been fun. As it were, Randy walked her back to her hotel room; the redhead shifting uncomfortably as they stood outside her door. 

"So.." Lita began, leaning against the wall.

"Aside from the little run in with Hunter and company," Randy shrugged, standing on the opposite side of the door. "I had fun."

Lita nodded, a smile coming easily. "I'd hafta agree. Thank you.."

He smiled easily, "And maybe next time we won't run into Hunter."

A wry smirk crossed her features then. "Yeah, I hope not at least."

"I guess, I'll see you Sunday then?" Orton pushed off the wall to stand in front of her.

The redhead nodded, extending her hand but writing that off as too formal. Instead she perched on tip toe to give him an awkward hug. "Thank you again."

For his part, he lifted her hand in his; just brushing his lips over her knuckles. "Have a good night."

Lita nodded, waving shortly before she ducked inside her hotel room. And not to her surprise, no sooner had she locked the door; did a knock come from the adjoining door. The redhead rolled her eyes before she allowed Victoria to enter.

"You know Mom." Lita sent a pointed glance to the raven haired Diva. "You didn't have to wait up for me."

Victoria only snorted, parking herself on the spare bed. "So, how did it go?"

"What was that?" Lita feigned innocence, removing the hair clips painstakingly slow. "How did what go?"

"Oh no missy." Victoria raised a brow. "I have all night to wait."

Lita rolled her eyes, nimble fingers removing bobby pins. "Fine fine. I had a good time, are you happy now?"

The raven haired Diva smirked, "Not entirely.."

"Come off it Vikki, it was dinner. Not a date."

Victoria put up a hand in defense. "I wasn't going to call it that. I was only going to ask if you're going to go on a real date."

Lita shrugged, "It didn't really come up so.." She shook her head, weaving her fingers through her hair. "If that's all, I'd really like to call it a night now."

The raven haired Diva raised a brow, but asked nothing more. She figured if there was really something worth digging out of Lita it could wait until tomorrow. At any rate, she bid the redhead good night, threatening her that she better tell her if anything changed. In turn, she got a pillow tossed at her for her efforts. And once Victoria had completely disappeared; Lita settled in for the night. But instead of going to sleep like she intended; she ended up watching a movie. And given, her thoughts were partly on the movie..but the rest of them drifted. Both to Sunday and the ass beating she would deliver to one Trish Stratus and one particular phrase she had uttered. While she hadn't agreed to go on a real date, she hadn't exactly said no. At any rate, she shook it off; settling in completely to watch the movie. 


	11. Bittersweet Retribution

**A Matter of Convenience**

Summary: When Trish makes an un-official alliance with Evolution, Lita is seemingly left to fend on her own. Or is she?  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
Spoilers for this chapter: RAW, 11-8-04  
Disclaimer: I'll say it once: Anything that you recognize does not belong to me.  
Notes: Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.  
Thanks to: aussiewrestlingfan, Ana Michelle, Funky in Fishnet, CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe and Latisha C. for the reviews!  
If you get the chance, be sure to check out Heal My Heart..or just check my profile, click fav. authors and it's the 3rd one down.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Bittersweet Retribution 

Tonight was the night; Lita was finally going to be able to get Trish in the ring, one on one. It had been a long time coming..too long if you asked the redhead. But that would finally be settled tonight. Or maybe it would just be the beginning, at that point Lita hadn't decided. Instead she focused on the match, her hatred towards the petite blonde and the inner rage that boiled. Hazel orbs narrowed, the redhead stretching silently in one of the locker rooms; engulfed in the silence of the arena. If anything, Survivor Series meant there were no pre-show events..unlike WrestleMania and SummerSlam; the wrestlers and Diva's participating were left to their own means before the big night. And for that, Lita was extremely thankful. She hadn't been on a major pay per view since the beginning of the year and she hadn't been an active participant at SummerSlam. She knew she had awhile to wait before the match, but that just meant plenty of time to prepare. Her head snapped upwards, as someone started knocking at the locker room door. She knew that Victoria and Christy were still at the hotel; but she hadn't seen hide nor hair of anyone else.

"What?" Lita finally called, near eye level with the door knob from her spot on the floor.

"Mamacita, are you decent?" An amused voice inquired, "Or should I come back later?"

Lita rolled her eyes, her head lolling forwards as she touched her toes. "Decent as in dressed, yes. Decent in the mind? That's always up for questioning."

Eddie Guerrero chuckled as he swung the door open. "Hey beautiful."

Lita just shook her head, straightening as she stretched her arms overhead. "What's up Eddie?"

Eddie raised a brow, "So, were you gonna just stay in your locker room all night, mama? Or are you gonna come and hang out with Latino Heat."

Lita's shoulders shrugged just slightly, the woman sweeping her hair from her face. "I've got a match to prep for."

"Mamacita, your match isn't until later." Eddie took a step closer, tilting his chin at the Diva. "Way later, so come on and hang out with us."

Lita's nose wrinkled. "I'd love to, but I can't."

Eddie walked over to her, wrapping his arms playfully around her waist. "Dawn will be disappointed.."

Lita huffed, gently un-latching his arms. "Eddie, I've got a match..and I know it's later, but this is a really important match for me."

"Please.."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Fine..but only for a few minutes. After Survivor Series kicks off, I hafta be back here."

Eddie grinned, offering his arm to the Diva. "You have my word mamacita, I will have you back here before Survivor Series kicks off."

Lita grabbed a bottled water, debating if she should leave a note in case Victoria or Christy arrived soon. In the end she decided that if someone really needed her; they could always come find her in the midst of the SmackDown roster. And so, the redhead left the half of the locker rooms assigned to RAW, making her way to the SmackDown side with Eddie. The two chit-chatted happily as he lead her through the labyrinth of hallways. Eddie complaining on occasion about how things were on SmackDown and Lita doing the same about RAW. As it were, their first stop for the mini-trip was to see Rey Mysterio and Rob Van Dam. Next was a stop with the Big Show, followed by a juicy gossip session with none other than Dawn Marie. But as Eddie was preparing to walk the redhead back to the RAW side of the locker rooms; they were met with a roadblock. And for once, it wasn't Gene Snitsky.

The fine hairs on the back of Lita's neck involuntairly stood, the Diva shifting uncomfortably from the unsettling look that Heidenreich was giving her. And much like Snitsky, when Lita and Eddie tried to move past; Heidenreich blocked their path. Eddie abruptly pushed the redhead behind him, raising a brow at the two that refused to move. After a moment of silence, Heidenreich smiled..whispering something to Paul Heyman. The two watching could only blink, but both stiffened as Paul approached them. He rolled his shoulders, eyeing the Diva. Heyman only mentioned that Lita had a personal invitation to listen to poetry by Heidenreich, a wary smile settling on Lita's face before they were finally able to leave the area. And as they turned the corner, Lita openly questioned if she was just fated to have a run in with the company's psycho's. Eddie could only shrug in response, the two falling silent as they navigated the growing crowds in the hallways. And when they returned to her locker room, Eddie hovered around the Diva; assuring himself and her in the process that everything was okay. It was only after some of the trusted RAW superstars showed up that Latino Heat made his way back to the SmackDown side.

**x**

"There you are!" Chris Jericho declared just as Lita, Victoria and Christy were making their way from the locker room to the catering hall. "Benoit was wondering where you had run off to.."

Lita only rolled her eyes, waving slightly as Benoit, Maven and Randy also appeared. "I was with Eddie..visiting a few friends on the SmackDown side." She shrugged then, deciding not to say a word about her little run in with Heidenreich.

"Oh," Jericho nodded, wedging himself between Victoria and Lita. "So, do we need to make appointments to see you now?"

Lita shook her head, playfully pinching the blonde man's cheek. "You're such a dork, you know that right?"

Chris winked, "Well one of us has to be..I mean, Benoit is just too damn serious. Maven..hasn't been around us long enough to earn the title and Orton?"

Randy raised a brow then, "What about me?"

Jericho only shrugged, falling behind the three Diva's as they entered the catering hall.

"Anyway," Lita sent a look over her shoulder, rolling her eyes at Jericho before she turned her attention between her fellow Diva's. "When did you two get here?"

Victoria shrugged, raking a hand through her hair. "Um, ten minutes ago I think.."

Lita lifted a brow, "And you wonder why I don't travel with y'all more often?"

"You need to learn how to relax again," Victoria raised a brow in return. "There is life outside the ring you know."

"And I'm sure Lita knows that," Chris Jericho began, "The only problem is..she's been spending too much time around Benoit here. His influence is starting to rub off."

Both Lita and Benoit raised a brow at that, but before either could say a word; Victoria snickered. "Well, so long as she doesn't start putting people in the cross face and yelling 'TAP' ..I won't worry."

At that, Lita snapped her fingers, exchanging a look with Benoit. "Dangit Chris..they've discovered my plan." She sighed over dramatically, "Looks like I'll hafta learn something different from ya now."

Benoit only shook his head, most of him focusing solely on the big match at the end of the night. "Whatever you want Li."

The redhead shrugged, grabbing piece of fruit and another bottled water just in case. "All I want to do right now..is get back to my locker room."

Victoria exchanged a look with Chris Jericho."Haven't you prepped enough already?"

"No, I can't do that enough when it comes to Trish.." Lita replied matter of factly. "Besides which, I want to watch some of the matches tonight."

Victoria merely nodded, linking arms with the redhead's before they returned to Lita's locker room; Benoit, Jericho, Maven and Randy trailing behind.

**xxx**

As it were, most of the evening passed by without further incident. Matter of fact, things couldn't have been going better for Maven, Randy, Chris and Chris. That was until, Maven left the sanctuary of the locker room to have an interview with Maria. Chris Jericho exited the locker room, stating that he was going to sit with Maven until the match started. He requested only that Benoit and Orton stay put where they were, just given Snitsky's little obsession with making Lita's life a living hell. Both readily agreed, Benoit using the opportunity to prep the redheaded Diva, and get her more into a zone for her match. He cupped Lita's face with his hands, cold eyes boring into hers. He reminded her over and over, it was just a match. Never mind that it was personal, but that it was just a match. Benoit also went on to add that even though Trish really deserved to have her face smashed in, not to take it too overboard. Lita nodded, squaring her shoulders; a lone glance sent to the monitor where Heidenriech and Undertaker were in the final minutes of their match. And, not but a few seconds later..a stagehand popped in; letting Lita know that she had five minutes before her match was up. Lita stood then, listening to Benoit's pep talk a moment longer before she made her way to the door. She had just made her way to the main hallway, when a hand fell on her shoulder. Lita bristled out of instict, but when she saw who it was..she just raised a brow.

"Yes?"

Randy just shrugged, "Just wanted to wish you good luck."

Lita smirked, sweeping her hair from her face. "I don't think I'll need it..but thanks."

Randy raised a brow in response, but said nothing. Instead he walked with the redhead until they reached the curtains. The strains of Trish's music were fading from the speakers, Randy standing just behind the redhead. "Just don't do anything too rash out there.."

Lita lifted a brow, rolling her shoulders as her own enterance music started. "Now why would I do such a thing?" She wrinkled her nose, a mischevious glint in her eyes before she ducked through the curtains.

Orton just shook his head, watching the Diva's fleeting form before he turned; heading back to the locker room.

**x**

All of the energy, frustration, and rage fueled her movements as Lita made her way down to the ring. This was the moment she was waiting for; the time to take it Trish and as Benoit had put it--show the blonde Diva what she was all about. She climbed first to the corners, playing to the rowdy Cleveland crowd before she stared down her long time nemisis. Now was not the time to be a pretty little girl, now was the time for her to unleash what she held within. Her hands clenched, balling into fists at her sides; the redhead sending a straight right at Trish's face. The impact that it made, the feeling that it sent..nothing felt more right at that moment for Lita. She used this edge, sending more rights, slapping the blonde for sake of doing so. The redhead backed the blonde into a corner, not relenting on her attack. Trish fought back, only to have Lita begin again; taking the offensive as the blonde was on the mat. Trish caught her breath as she rolled to the outside, using that moment to bring the momentum back in her favor. Lita grimaced as her face connected with the annoucer's table, but she soon pushed any thoughts of her own pain aside. This was **her** night. Not Trish's. She played possum a moment, letting Trish think she had the advantage before she sent the petite blonde face first into one of the steel chairs set up along the outside.

And that was when, she lost it. That was when she started seeing red, and it felt good. Nothing else mattered as the cold steel weapon was gripped in her hands. Lita only had one thing on her mind now..taking it to Trish Stratus; and in a bad way. She didn't care about the title now..all that mattered was that Trish felt her pain and even if it was only a fraction of it. It felt good and it felt right. The sickening sound of steel crashing into Trish Stratus's pretty little head was music to Lita's ears. She didn't care that the ref. had called for the bell, all she could see was the steel chair rising and crashing down on the petite blonde. The blood flowing from Trish only fueled the redhead further, grasping the battered body in a rear neck choke hold. At first, she had wanted to finish the job, end Trish's career right then and there. But then, some twisted part of her realized, why stop there? Why should she go easy on Trish now when she could carry out this brutal punishment, over and over? She allowed the referee's to break the hold, but Lita knew it was far from over. This night was only the beginning for Trish Stratus.

**x**

A sinister smile crossed her lips, the redhead tossing her hair as she made her way to the back. She rolled her shoulders, shaking her arms out..the Diva still seeing red as she made her way through the halls. She had just turned the corner leading to the hallway where her locker room was, when Victoria approached.

"Li?" Victoria stepped forward then, raising a brow at the redhead. "Li? Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Lita arched a brow, a hand placed on her hip. "Look at me Vikki, I have never felt better."

The raven haired Diva pursed her lips, taking in her friend's current state. She admitted then, that Lita looked like a predator. What with the blood stains on her pants, the disheveled hair and that gleam in her normally placid hazel eyes. But still, something was off. "You didn't win." She stated finally.

Lita rolled her eyes, yanking off her elbow pads. "And? Please Vi, we both knew going in that Trish was supposed to win. And, in a way..she still did."

Victoria nodded then, "You also jeapordized any chances of getting the title back. Considering that you probably broke Trish's nose?" The raven haired Diva crossed her arms, waiting for any signs of Lita to return. "And taking into consideration that she's been pretty immune to having the title stripped, you're looking at four weeks if not more before you get the chance again."

"Which is four weeks that I can use to get better." Lita stated matter of factly, swinging her arms freely at her sides. "Four weeks that we can all use." She added then, sending a smile to her friend. "I mean, come on Vikki. Trish had it coming to her and we both know it."

"I suppose," Victoria conceded, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear as they set off for their locker room. "But, don't you think that was a bit much?"

"No." Came the blunt reply, Lita's eyes narrowing slightly. "Trish had to pay..she still has to pay."

Victoria raised a brow, opening the door to Lita's locker room. ""Yeah but--"

"But nothing Vikki." Lita's lips pressed into a thin line. "What's done is done. I lost the match, big deal." She rolled her shoulders, walking into her locker room. "The war is still on."

The raven haired Diva could only stare as Lita made her way inside, the woman exchanging a look with Chris Benoit and Randy Orton before she followed suit.


	12. A Sweet Victory

** A Matter of Convenience**

Summary: When Trish makes an un-official alliance with Evolution, Lita is seemingly left to fend on her own. Or is she?   
Rating: PG-13 for language  
Spoilers for this chapter: Survivor Series, 04.  
Disclaimer: I'll say it once: Anything that you recognize does not belong to me.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.  
Thank yous: Latisha C., aussiewrestlingfan, CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe and randy-lover-4ever for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Sweet Victory 

Lita was just stepping out of the shower area, a towel wrapped around her shoulders, when there was a sharp knock at the door. She rolled her eyes, for she had firmly requested that Victoria not allow any visitors. The redhead really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone right now, and wanted some time on her own. But, as she took a look around her locker room, she realized the raven haired Diva wasn't in sight. How convenient. All the same, Lita decided against telling the visitor to go away, instead moving to the door. The redhead opened the door a fraction, peering through the margin it created. 

"Can I help you?"

Chris Benoit raised a brow, "I'd like a word with you before the match."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "How about no."

Benoit grunted, "Lita. Open this door or I'll have Show break it down."

Behind him, Eddie Guerrero shook his head. "So much for being diplomatic.

"For goodness sakes," Lita let out a sigh, swinging the door open to reveal Eddie, Benoit, The Big Show, Victoria and Randy. "Happy now?"

"Not yet," Benoit admitted as he lead the way inside; indicating for the last to enter to shut the door. "Li..what the hell happened out there?"

Lita's shoulders lifted in a shrug, the Diva bringing her damp hair upwards. "It was a match, Chris. What do you expect me to say?"

The Canadian Crippler shook his head in disbelief, "Lita, you'll be lucky if you don't get suspended."

"And why would I?" Lita flopped down on the bench, braiding her damp locks. "If Bischoff wants to suspend me, fine. I really don't care."

Chris made a face, "Lita--"

"Chris, stop. You know how it feels, the need to take out some agression on someone." Hazel orbs fluttered shut, the redhead tieing of her braid. "And besides, who says I'll get suspended? Bischoff ain't running the show for a month."

"That's not the point Li," Chris crossed his arms, leaning against one of the lockers. "What if you had gotten hurt out there? Then what?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Then I would train harder."

Benoit exchanged a look with Eddie, gesturing for him to try. "Li..por favor. Intento justo para entender de adonde él está viniendo." (please. Just try to understand where he is coming from.)

Lita pursed her lips, tossing her elbow pads into her duffel bag. "Entiendo, Eddie. Ése realmente no es el problema." (I understand, that isn't the problem.)

Eddie cocked his head, moving to sit near the Diva. His hand grasped her wrist as she tossed her knee pads in. "¿Entonces cuál está?" (Then what is?)

Lita shook her head, staring down at her hands a moment. "Apenas olvídese de él." (Just forget it.)

Eddie sent a look back to Benoit, shaking his head after a moment. "Li, just don't forget. Hay la gente que cuida.." (There are people who care)

At that, the redhead nodded. "Is that all?"

Benoit plopped down on the other side of the redhead. "This isn't over Li.."

"Thanks for the encouragement Chris," Lita rolled her eyes at the two, moving from the bench. "How's Maven?"

Benoit shrugged, "He'll be fine."

Lita chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, "Shouldn't y'all be leaving now?"

Benoit gave the redhead an amused look. "Eager to get rid of us?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Um, more like Booker's match is at the halfway point.."

Benoit tugged on the end of her braid as he stood. "Come on, walk with us then."

Lita merely shrugged, waiting until Eddie had moved before she trailed behind. "You didn't say anything to Chris..did you?" The redhead sent a hopeful look to Eddie.

Eddie shook his head, "No mamacita, I didn't. Wouldn't want to worry Chris like that."

"Right," Hazel orbs focused straight ahead at Benoit and Randy's backs. "Don't say anything, please?"

Eddie raised a brow, but nodded none the less. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, okay?"

"I'm not," Lita swung her arms by her sides..unaware that their conversation had reached other ears. "Just don't say anything."

Eddie nodded, opening his mouth to say more when Chris Jericho joined them in the main hallway. "Eddie, Vikki, Benoit, Orton..Show." He nodded to each in turn before raising a brow at the redhead. "And--"

"How's Maven?"

Jericho made a face at the redhead, "He's faring a lot better than say..Trish Stratus."

Lita merely shrugged, "It's just too bad it had to happen."

Jericho scoffed, the group coming to a stop at the curtains. "If Maven has any say in it, he'll be at ringside."

The redhead nodded then, leaning compainably against Eddie. "So, since we're all together.."

"Dawn wants to get together Wednesday." Eddie mentioned, "She said it'll be easier than trying to go anywhere tonight."

Lita nodded easily, the group parting in the middle as JBL and Orlando Jordan filed past. Benoit rolled his shoulders, shaking out his arms in preparation..everyone soon realizing that he was now out of any further conversation. And just before Benoit could completely zone out, Jericho placed a hand on Lita's shoulder. The blonde man sent a look to Eddie, then to the Big Show.

"Just make sure this one stays in the locker room."

Show chuckled, "That won't be a problem."

Jericho snorted, "All the same, just be sure she doesn't move."

Show raised a brow, ruffling the redhead's hair. "If it all comes down to it, I'll sit on her."

Lita sent a withering glare in the big man's direction, but said nothing. Instead she turned hazel orbs to Chris Benoit. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate his concern, just that things were becoming all to familiar of the days of Team Extreme. Lita pursed her lips, returning the curt nod from the Canadian Crippler before he disappeared through the curtains. Jericho sent the redhead a pointed look, communicating without words that she was to stay put in the locker room. And just as his music started, Lita turned to Randy.

"Good luck," She said quietly..almost unsure if Orton caught her words.

Randy smirked, "Doubt I'll need it, but thanks."

Lita shook her head, her fingertips just grazing over his forearm. "Still, my chances are far better at getting the women's title with y'all running the show."

Randy offered the Diva a lopsided smile, nodding in agreement before he ducked through the curtains. And once he had disappeared, the group remaining moved to head back to the locker room. However, before they could move from the area; Snitsky, Evolution and Edge appeared on the scene. Lita bristled, while she and Victoria were shoved behind the Big Show. And either it was due to the match coming up so quickly..or to the fact that the biggest wrestler in the company was blocking their path; but Snitsky, Evolution and Edge just filed past in silence. And once they were certain the rest of the path was clear; Lita, Victoria, Eddie and the Big Show set off for the locker room to wait out the rest of the night. 

**xxx**

The redheaded Diva watched the monitor intently as the chaos ensued in the ring. Damnit all, this wasn't turning out in their favor. Lita bit her lower lip, nearly drawing blood as the right hands were traded. She shuddered visibly whenever Snitsky got in the ring, the redhead all but inwardly sending the man to his doom. And meanwhile on the floor, Big Show, Eddie, Rey Mysterio, Victoria, John Cena and Stacy were playing a game of cards. They had tried to get the redhead in on the game, but she would not budge from her spot on the bench. She knew her friends meant well, but there was just too much at stake in this match. And especially since Team Orton was down one wrestler to begin with. Lita cursed under her breath as Benoit was pinned for the three count; her hands wringing together as he made his way back to the locker rooms. 

"Eddie!" Stacy shook her head, sending a withering glare to Latino Heat. "You're cheating!"

Eddie just chuckled, "What do you expect mamacita. I play to win."

Stacy rolled her eyes, "That's not nice Eddie."

"Would you two keep it down?" Lita hissed from the bench, "Some of us are trying to watch the match."

"Relax mamacita," Eddie wiggled his eyebrows at the redhead. "Your little boyfriend Orton, will be fine." 

**x**

Lita kindly gave Latino Heat the one fingered salute, hazel orbs flicking back to the monitor to see Ric Flair getting tossed from ringside. Needless to say, by the time Batista was eliminated, Lita could hear the slamming of a locker room door across from her. And sure enough, by the time Maven made his presence known, a subdued Chris Benoit entered the locker room. The Canadian Crippler sent a look to the redhead as he joined her on the bench. Quietly mentioning that there was still a chance. After all, it had been Randy who had won last year's Survivor Series match for Team Bischoff. Lita nodded at that, leaning forward to rest her forearms on her thighs. Of course, Benoit failed to mention that he had run into Maven on his way back. And by the time Benoit had left the area, the medical staff was trying to talk the Tough Enough winner out of going near the ring. But, somehow Chris felt that Maven would be showing his face during that match..he could only hope it would be sooner rather than later. 

The card game went on, Lita and Chris grimacing in unison when Orton was being double teamed on the outside. And at one point, Lita started to move from the bench; but the Wolverine fixed her with a pointed look. He then informed the redhead that the reason they didn't want her out there in the first place? Was because she would serve as a severe distraction; not only that but if Snitsky were to really get out of control..Lita would certainly be his target. Lita scowled, not bothering to argue the point; especially since the Big Show raised a brow. Instead, she blinked in surprise as Maven made his way out to the ring..and from the looks of things-- it was right in the nick of time. The redhead sucked in a sharp breath as Maven was tagged in, and even if he was a bloody mess; at least he was out there to help. As it were, she and Benoit let out twin sighs of relief as Snitsky was ejected from the match, both seemingly ready to move when he attacked the remaining wrestlers on Team Orton. The mood shifted soon as Jericho was attacked by Hunter; both Lita and Benoit alternately cursing the Game and cheering on the blonde Canadian. Needless to say, it wasn't until Jericho got eliminated did the redhead start to worry in earnest. It wasn't that she didn't have faith, it was just that the chances were looking bleak. 

Sure enough, by the time Maven entered the locker room; Lita and Benoit were silent on the bench while the game of cards continued on the floor. The Tough Enough winner sent an apologetic look to the two on the bench, before he joined them to watch the remainder of the match. As it stood right now, Randy and Edge were battling for control. Victoria's eyes flicked briefly to the monitor, then to the locker room door; the raven haired Diva expecting the appearance of Chris Jericho at any second now. And as it stood, by the time Edge fell victim to an RKO, Chris Jericho swung the locker room door open. He plopped down on the floor, leaning back against the redhead's legs. Lita sent him a sympathetic look before her gaze fixated on the monitor once more. Here it was, the deciding moment..Triple H vs. Randy Orton. And what should transpire? A low blow to Orton. All four watching the match cursed, Victoria abandoning the game of cards to sit with Chris Jericho on the floor. The raven haired Diva reached a hand back, clutching Lita's hand for moral support as Randy writhed in pain on the mat. Lita merely pressed her lips into a firm line, silently cheering along with the crowd for Randy. Hazel orbs fluttered shut as Hunter lifted Randy from the mat, setting him up for the pedigree. But, just as he hooked Randy's arms; Benoit nudged the redhead..urging her to watch the remainder of the match.

And then it happened. All five watching the match chanted along with the crowd as Randy pinned Triple H. Somehow he had reversed the move, gotten the RKO and subsequently secured control of RAW for the next four weeks for Team Orton. Chris Jericho high fived Victoria, while Benoit allowed a smile of satisfaction to cross his face. And for their parts, Maven and Lita high fived each other. Victory certainly was sweet that night, and even more so because it meant making Evolution's lives a living hell for the next four weeks. And instead of meeting Orton in the main hallway, Benoit, Jericho, Victoria, Maven and Lita waited in the hall outside of the locker room. Benoit approached first, dropping a hand quickly on Orton's shoulder; a short nod of congratulations before he made his way into his own locker room to gather his things. Victoria stepped forward next, squeezing Randy's forearm before Jericho spoke up to offer his own congratulations. Maven only mentioned that he was disappointed that he couldn't have been more help to the team; Randy shrugging it off all the same before Maven disappeared in to the locker room. 

The redhead offered a tentative smile, ever mindful that Randy's body was aching. "Congrats.."

Randy's shoulders lifted lightly. "I knew we would win."

Lita rolled her eyes, at least she knew his ego wasn't bruised. "Well still, it was a hard fought victory." She shrugged then, a brow raising after a moment. "So, when do I get my title shot?"

Randy gave the redhead a lopsided smile, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "I'm sure you'll get at least one."

Lita nodded then, her fingertips reaching back to grasp the doorknob to her locker room. "Well, I guess I should let ya hit the showers and all."

He nodded in turn, "What would you say, to dinner..Tuesday night."

Lita blinked, "I'd say yes, but--"

"Good," Randy reached back to open the door. "It's a date then." He waved shortly to the redhead before he ducked inside, shutting the door behind him.

For her part, Lita stood in the hallway a moment, eyeing the closed locker room door. And after a shrug, she nodded to herself, "Yup..I guess it's a date."

She pushed the door open to her locker room; meeting the expectant gaze of Victoria and Stacy with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. And when the two Diva's tried to press the redhead for any information, Lita waved them off. The only thing she did say, that they should be leaving as soon as possible; given that Hunter and company wouldn't be in the best of moods. Thankfully, that seemed to subdue any curiosity waning on Victoria's part, while Stacy excused herself to leave with the SmackDown crew. And as Lita and Victoria were waiting for Randy, Benoit, Maven and Jericho to appear; the redhead mentioned that she had a little run in with Heidenreich earlier. Victoria had raised a brow at that, but had no time to question it as the locker room door opposite them was swung back. She only made the redhead promise to give her more details later, the two leading the way to the parking lot to meet Lillian. And that was how the night ended. Another pay per view in the books, a victory for Team Orton and a victory on paper for Trish Stratus. However, in the back of Lita's mind..it still went down as a victory for her. Even if she had technically lost that night, it was only one battle in the war that was raging. 


	13. Evolution's Propositions

** A Matter of Convenience**

Summary: When Trish makes an un-official alliance with Evolution, Lita is seemingly left to fend on her own. Or is she?   
Rating: PG-13 for language  
Disclaimer: I'll say it once: Anything that you recognize does not belong to me.  
Notes: Where it concerns the four weeks that Team Orton ran RAW, somethings remain the same, while others are changed. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.  
Thank yous: abril4, randy-lover-4ever, CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe and Latisha C. both for the reviews and for getting me to over 70 reviews!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Evolution's Propositions 

It felt nice being in charge..or in Lita, Victoria, Christy and Lillian's cases; knowing someone who was in charge. Tonight marked the beginning of Team Orton's reign over RAW, and while there were a few who were not looking forward to it; Lita wasn't one of them. Although, she was tiny bit disappointed that she wouldn't get her title shot tonight..Chris Benoit promised that she would get one on his night. All the same, the redheaded Diva couldn't complain. Life was good, and her chances of taking the Women's Title from Trish were looking up. Of course, when she arrived to the arena; the redhead started thinking otherwise. No sooner had she approached the double doors leading to the Conesco Fieldhouse, and she found her path blocked. Lita squared her shoulders, squelching down any rising fear caused by the three men before her. It was she who started the game of cat and mouse, the redhead stepping one way only to have them block her path. And in the end, they merely stood shoulder to shoulder. 

"Would y'all mind?" Lita raised a brow, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sure at least one of you has a match on Heat and I'd really like to get inside."

Hunter smirked, removing his sunglasses then. "There's still plenty of time before Heat starts, Li-ta."

The redhead bristled, calm and cool hazel orbs flicking between the other two before they returned to Hunter. "Then, why don't we just make this easy. Whatever your question is? The answer's no."

Hunter raised a brow, looking between Snitsky and Batista. "Actually, Lita..no isn't an option." He smiled smugly, and in anyone else's eyes..he might've looked cute. "Come with us..I promise, I won't keep you long and you know me; I **always** keep my word."

The Diva raised a skeptical brow, weighing her options in her mind; her weight shifting from foot to foot. "You lay one hand on me and I swear--"

Hunter scoffed, a 'hurt' look crossing his face then, "I mean you no harm, Lita." He gestured with his hand, nodding to Batista so the enforcer of Evolution could open the door. "Ladies first."

Lita rolled her eyes, a wary glance sent to Batista before she entered the building; Hunter close on her heels. "Wha--"

"Save your questions until the tour has concluded please," Hunter smirked at the redhead, moving in front of her to lead the way. "It'll only take a few minutes..depending on how co-operative you are."

The Diva shook her head, muttering softly to herself as the four made their way through the labyrinth of hallways. "Maven can't wait for his title shot tonight.." Lita spoke, seemingly to no-one. Though by the way Hunter's shoulder jerked; she knew she at least had his attention.

"I'm sure he is," Hunter shrugged it off easily, "But he won't win, so don't get your hopes up." The Cerebral Assasin smiled to the redhead, gesturing to a locker room door that was marked for Evolution. "Dave, you and Snitsky stand guard, I don't want any unwanted guests."

Lita blinked at that, slipping between the two as she followed Hunter inside. "Can you make this quick please?"

"Have a seat," Hunter mentioned as the door was closed behind her. "Please."

Lita snorted, tossing her defiantly. "I'm in here, with you. That is enough, so just get to the point so I can leave already."

The Heavyweight Champ. held up his hands in mock defeat, "Very well. We'll do things your way."

Lita only smiled crisply, leaning back against the wall. "You can begin anytime now.."

Hunter rolled his shoulders, seating himself in one of the plush chairs. "It's come to my understanding that you received a personal invitation from Heidenreich..the poet of SmackDown." He raised a brow then, his eyes freely roaming over the redhead. "You are of course, going to attend..are you not?"

Lita shrugged nonchalantly, "I haven't given much thought to the matter."

"But these things are special," Hunter stood then, a hand hooking in one of his pants pockets. "And, you wouldn't believe the coincidence..but I've also received an invitation."

"Good for you," Lita remarked dryly, "Was that your news?"

"No," Hunter stood behind the chair, his free hand grasping the back. "You will attend, and furthermore..you will attend with me."

The Diva lifted a brow, "And if I say no?"

Hunter shook his head, his index finger mirroring the action. "No isn't an option, remember?" He smirked, walking slowly towards the Diva, waiting until there was a few feet seperating them. "You either say yes now and no one suffers the consequences..or you say yes in two days. But," He leaned forward then, a hand placed on the wall just above her shoulder. "Every day that you waste? Two of your friends will suffer."

Lita narrowed her eyes, "I hate you."

Hunter shrugged, moving close enough so that Lita was eye level with his suit jacket collar. "I know, but you wouldn't put your friends through that..would you?"

"You know damn well I wouldn't," Lita gritted her teeth, wondering why she was the chosen target. "Fine, I'll go."

"Excellent," Hunter smirked..leaning forwards a touch. "Wednesday night, at 7:30. Be on time."

"Now can I go?"

Hunter shook his head, one finger hooking underneath her chin. "Not a word to anyone, understand?"

Lita merely nodded, pressing herself back to the wall; her stomach churning from his proximity.

"I'll have something sent to you on Wednesday, don't get me wrong dear..but," He looked her over again, his eyes lingering much to her dismay. "What you have? Just wouldn't be appropriate."

"So long as you stay away.."

Hunter stepped back, "You have my word. As long as you keep your end of the bargain? We won't have anything to worry about." He smiled again, reaching past the redhead to open the door. "Have a lovely night."

Lita clenched her jaw, her hands balling into fists as she hurried out; a backwards glance sent to Snitsky and Batista before she turned the corner. Hunter was obviously up to his usual tricks..and now the redhead wondered if he was paying off Heidenreich. At any rate, she shook the thought from her mind; instead focusing on preparing for her match that night..and finding her friends. And by the time she found her assigned locker room, Lita could only hope that there would be no repeats of the oh so lovely incident. 

**xxx**

Fifteen minutes before her match began and Lita found herself in the company of Victoria and Chris Jericho. A few locker rooms down, Randy and Chris Benoit were prepping for their matches that night. Chris had already wrestled on Heat, while the raven haired Diva wasn't scheduled for the evening. The redhead was being uncharacteristically quiet in Jericho's opinion..though Victoria argued that since her match was coming up soon; of course Lita would be distracted. Whatever the case, the three found themselves soon drawn to the monitor as none other than Triple H appeared on the screen. Jericho watched the slip in the redhead's mental state; her focused deamenor ceasing for a moment before it was firmly placed back. But instead of questioning it now, he would leave it to Victoria later. After all, Lita wasn't one to openly talk about much concerning anything that didn't have to do with in-ring business. However, Chris had a feeling that something was bothering the redheaded Diva; and by the way she was acting..it was more than likely something to do with Triple H. Lovely. He watched as she stood, shaking her arms out..her shoulders rolling as she waited near the door. And soon enough, just as the monitor was fading to commercial; a stagehand knocked to inform the redhead she was up after the break. Lita nodded briskly to the two before she ducked out, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides as she made her way through the halls. She had just made it past the third locker room from hers; when Chris Benoit appeared at her side. 

"You ready?"

Lita snorted, "You're not coming with me."

Chris rolled his eyes, "I wasn't going to Li. I just want to make sure that you're ready."

Lita rolled her eyes right back, "Do I look ready?"

Benoit shook his head, "Just remember..Molly isn't Trish."

Lita raised a brow, pausing for a moment in the main hallway. "I'm well aware of that, thanks."

"Just keep it in mind, because even if we are running the show?" Benoit crossed his arms, an authoritative look cast at the redhead. "All it takes is one call from McMahon."

Lita merely nodded, shaking her arms out again. "I know Chris..and I'm keeping it in mind. So don't worry okay?" She sent the Crippler a half smile, squeezing his shoulder before she set off for the curtains. 

**x**

Lita turned, walking backwards up the ramp after her victory over Molly Holly. Even if she had been out of the ring -- at least on RAW -- since May, she wasn't showing signs of ring rust now. And for Trish to show her poor little broken face? Lita scoffed, playing to the crowd before she ducked through the curtains. She had just slipped through, when she was met with an amused looking Randy Orton. The redhead only shrugged in response, wiping the thin film of sweat from her forehead. Randy shook his head in reply, requesting that she stick around until his 'match' was done. The Diva blinked, but since she really didn't have anything better to do; she plopped down on the nearest crate..hazel orbs flicking between a nearby monitor and the empty hall. She cupped her face in her hands, her legs tucked beneath her indian style as Randy took it to the Coach. While Lita did admit, it was nice seeing her former broadcast partner tormented like that; she wondered what exactly Randy wanted. Part of her thought he may have found out about Hunter's earlier conversation..but then again. Lita hadn't said anything to anyone about it, so it couldn't possibly be that. Right? Whatever the case, the redhead found out soon enough as Randy re-appeared following his 'match.' 

"Well, that was fun."

Lita rolled her eyes, hopping down from the crate. "I'm sure."

Randy smirked, falling in step easily with the Diva. "So, where were you earlier? Me and Benoit figured you'd be here early."

Lita raised a suspicious brow, "Um..since when did I have to report to people?"

He shook his head in response, grabbing a bottled water from a nearby cart."I'm not saying you do..just that there are people who care."

"I'm well aware of that, thanks." Lita shrugged then, her arms swinging freely at her sides. "I just wanted some time alone."

"That's what I thought, but Benoit was worried that something might've happened."

The Diva lifted a brow, "Only Benoit?" She questioned teasingly.

Randy only shrugged, opening the bottled water then. "Hey look, I've gotta catch up with Maven..talk some sense into him. I'll see you later okay?"

Lita rolled her eyes, but nodded all the same. "See ya." She waved in return, her arms resuming their swinging as she set off for her locker room. 

**xxx**

Following Benoit's match, Lita was again joined by Chris Jericho and Victoria. Shortly after, Benoit and Orton appeared, only to have Jericho leaving with the Canadian Crippler. Victoria also took that moment to step out, excusing herself to speak with Christy and Stacy across the hall. And while the redhead waited for her return, Randy took the time to confirm their plans for tomorrow, cryptically replying that the location was a surprise when the Diva asked for details. And by the time Victoria returned, Randy excused himself to go find Benoit and Jericho. It was then that, Lita divulged more information about her run in with Heidenreich at Survivor Series; Victoria's only response was that the redhead stay safe. Lita shook it off, simply stating that it was only a run in..and besides which; Heidenreich was on SmackDown. Victoria left the topic alone then, but only after she was sworn to absolute secrecy. 

"You don't think Maven will say yes, do you?" Victoria exchanged a glance with the redhead, the two kicking back with Stacy and Christy to watch the final match of the night.

Lita scoffed, "Maven has more sense than that."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Victoria nodded to the monitor; all four Diva's watching on as Evolution made their way down to the ring.

"I'm sure Maven will turn him down flat," Lita stated confidentally, her gaze flicking back to Christy before it returned to the monitor.

Victoria snorted, "I know I would. I mean, it's hard to believe sometimes that Randy was a part of them."

Lita simply shrugged, flopping on the floor; her ears just registering Hunter's 'speech'. "People change Vikki."

The raven haired Diva nodded in response, the locker room falling quiet as Maven made his way down to the ring. 

Needless to say, by the time RAW was over; Lita was relieved. While yes, Snitsky had shown his ugly mug; at least Maven had said no. The redhead zipped up her gym bag, wishing that she could've said the same earlier. But, as she took a look around the locker room, she knew that she couldn't. After all, Triple H never said who he would go after..and if it was any of the fellow Diva's? Lita would just feel otherworldly guilty. At any rate, the four waited in the hallway, Christy and Stacy taking off first; while Victoria and Lita packed up for Lillian. And by the time Lillian had arrived; Maven, Benoit, Jericho and Randy were ready to leave. The redhead declined the offer to join Victoria, Jericho, Benoit and Lillian at one of the clubs; stating that she just wanted to head back to the hotel and veg. That in turn, lead to good natured teasing on Lillian and Victoria's parts; while Lita just waved it off. At any rate, by the time she reached her rental car; a small piece of paper tucked underneath the windsheild wiper caught her eye. Lita soon learned that it was a note from her 'favorite' person, Triple H. Just a short note, reminding her that she had to keep quiet about it and further more reminding her that it was on Wednesday. It was also then, that Lita realized she was supposed to be meeting Dawn and the others from SmackDown at 7:30 on Wednesday. The redhead sighed, tossing her gym bag in the backseat, the note crumpled up and tossed to the pavement. She reasoned that she could easily make up an excuse..and she could only hope that no one would question it. 


	14. Beyond the Squared Circle

** A Matter of Convenience**

Summary: When Trish makes an un-official alliance with Evolution, Lita is seemingly left to fend on her own. Or is she?   
Rating: PG-13 for language  
Disclaimer: I'll say it once: Anything that you recognize does not belong to me.  
Notes: Where it concerns the four weeks that Team Orton ran RAW, somethings remain the same, while others are changed. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.  
Thank yous: aussiewrestlingfan, iaera, Latisha C., CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, xokittyjunox and des1 for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Beyond the Squared Circle 

Early Tuesday evening found Lita sitting on the bed in the hotel room she was sharing with Victoria. Randy had stated that he had reservations for 7:15, jokingly suggesting that she should try and meet him by 6:30 just in case. That had earned the Legend Killer a glare, but still. Here it was, exactly 6:00 on the dot, and Lita still wasn't dressed. Victoria had taken the liberty of sorting through the redhead's wardrobe while Lita was in the shower, but as she expected; the redheaded Diva didn't approve. That lead to the two sorting through the contents of Victoria's suitcase and subsequently Christy's, followed by Lillian's. And after the two had returned from their trips, Lita finally settled on something. But, when they got back to their hotel room, the redhead changed her mind. And that was where they found themselves now. Lita was arguing her point for her own fitted t-shirt, ignoring the fact that it stated 'How to drop a Boyfriend'. Victoria on the other hand, pointed out that, it wasn't the best message to be sending on a first date. The raven haired Diva was in favor of a black, cami top and button down shirt on loan from Lillian. Victoria argued that it was simple, casual and not overly dressy. Plus, it wasn't in pink, so what did Lita have to lose? That at least got the redhead half dressed, but there was still the issue of what to wear with it. And in the midst of it all, Lita began to wonder why she gave a damn about what she looked like. At any rate, the redhead scrunched her nose when Victoria shoved a pair of satin pants at her; stating that it just screamed 'touch me'. The raven haired Diva rolled her eyes, laying down the next two choices. And in the end, Lita decided against the skirt that Victoria was trying to push; instead going for a pair of form fitting, leather pants. The raven haired Diva raised a brow at that, but decline to toss Lita's earlier comment back in her face. Needless to say, by the time the clock read 6:45, Lita was putting the final touches on her makeup. The redhead was just putting her keycard in her purse, when there was a knock at the door. And at first, Lita thought it could be Hunter; the redhead making a frantic gesture when Victoria went to answer. But, in the end, they found out it was Randy. 

"I figured it'd be best if I just met you here," The Legend Killer informed the redhead, blue eyes lazily giving her the once over.

Lita smirked in reply, "I was just about to leave you know."

Randy shrugged all the same, leaning casually against the doorframe. "Then we'll go."

The redhead nodded then, tucking her cellphone in her purse before she joined Randy at the door. Lita rolled her eyes as Victoria made kissy faces, the redheaded Diva shutting the door with a force. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll find out," Randy replied smoothly, "Don't you trust my judgement?"

Lita blinked, an apprehensive look on her face. "It's just that..what if I'm under dressed or something."

Randy raised a brow at that, the two coming to a stop at the elevator. "Believe me, you're not under dressed. You look good."

Lita only shrugged, the redhead only half trusting his statement. After all, it was coming from someone who had custom suits. "Whatever you say then."

Randy rolled his eyes, gesturing for the Diva to enter first. "John Cena recommended the place, so if it's bad? Blame him."

Lita smirked at that, "John Cena on his own accord? Or John Cena on the advice of someone else?"

The Legend Killer shrugged in response, "Does it make a difference?"

Lita shot him a 'duh' look. "If it was on the advice of say..Stacy or Dawn? Yes."

"Women," Randy muttered softly, "All he said was that they had good food, the wait wasn't too long, and the atmosphere was nice."

"Well, that just about describes nearly fifty percent of the eating establishments in the United States." The redhead drawled sardonically.

Randy made a face at the redhead, but declined to comment. "I trust his judgement."

Lita only shrugged in reply, the two falling silent as they exited the elevator. Needless to say, the atmosphere remained silent as they walked through the lobby, and continued on their way to the hotel parking lot. The only time conversation was picked up again was when Randy flicked on the radio. In the end, he gave control of the radio over to Lita, the redhead surfing through random stations before she finally settled on one. 

**xxx**

Lita blinked as she exited the car, a polite smile sent to the Legend Killer; the redhead accepting his hand as her heels hit the pavement. 

"The Cheesecake Factory?"

Randy shrugged, shutting the car door behind her. "Something wrong?"

Lita's nose wrinkled, "I hate cheesecake."

Randy simply smiled, offering his arm as the two moved through the parking lot. "They have more than cheesecake..so don't worry."

Lita gave him an incredulous look, her arm looping through the crook of his elbow; her hand resting just on his forearm. "If you say so.."

Randy rolled his eyes at the Diva, "How about this, if they don't have anything you like..we'll leave and try someplace else."

Lita raised a brow at that, "I'm holding you to that."

The Legend Killer smirked, "Why am I not surprised." He opened the door for the two of them, holding it so she could enter first. 

Needless to say..once they were seated; Lita found herself pleasently surprised. Just as Randy had stated; the menu did offer a wide variety of enticing entrees and appetizers. And despite the fact that she had spent a fair amount of time around the Legend Killer in recent weeks; the redhead found herself the victim of first date jitters. Granted, she had always admitted -- and even if it was only to herself and select few -- that he was definately attractive. Of course, that wasn't the sole reason that the redhead agreed to this night. In truth, she had wanted to get to know him better before..but back then, he had been under the thumb of Triple H. That association was enough to drive the thought to the farthest depths of Lita's mind. But now, she had the chance to see him out of the spotlight. And despite his cocky attitude around the ring, he was nearly a different person away from it. Given, he still had this air about him that just exuded self confidence, but being in this business without it? You might as well sacrifice yourself to the wolves. At any rate, by the time their appetizers arrived; Lita began to see Randy Orton in a new light. But at that point, she couldn't decide if it was a good thing..or a bad thing. 

"So," Randy set down his fork, blue eyes drinking in the form across from him. "You've already stated you don't like cheesecake..so what do you like?"

Lita's shoulders lifted lightly, the Diva taking a sip of her iced tea. "Can you be a bit more specific?"

Randy shrugged in turn, "Favorite food?"

"In general?" Lita frowned thoughtfully, "I like almost any food actually."

Randy nodded, "Favorite movie?"

"Pee Wee's Big Adventure," Lita stated with a grin, "A few others too, but that ranks at the top."

"Favorite type of music?"

"Um," The redhead took a bite of her chicken, chewing thoughtfully before she replied. "Mostly punk rock, rock..stuff like that."

"Hm," Randy took a sip of the iced water nearby, "Favorite time of the year?"

Lita made a face, "What is this, 20 questions?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "How about..I want to get to know you?"

The redhead rolled her eyes right back, "Favorite time of the year..summer. Definately summer."

"Alright," Randy leaned back in his chair in a bit, "Favorite places to go."

"That's a toughie," Lita chewed on her lower lip in thought, "I'm not sure if I can narrow that down actually. I like most of the places I've been."

Randy nodded in agreement, "Fair enough..so, what about family?"

"I have a younger brother," Lita stated then, stabbing another piece of chicken, "And that's it."

"I have a younger sister, and a younger brother." Randy mentioned then.

"Okay, so what about you?" Lita raised a brow, turning the tables on the Legend Killer. "What are your favorite things?"

"I like rock, classic rock, heavy metal." Randy began, taking a bite of his pasta before he continued. "Favorite movies? Braveheart, Matrix..favorite foods? I'll eat almost anything." He shrugged then, taking a sip of his water. "And..I don't know about the other stuff."

Lita nodded, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "If you weren't in the WWE, what would you do?"

Randy shrugged, "Something that keeps me outdoors..you?"

Lita smiled softly, "Charity work..I'd devote more of my time if not all of it to A.D.O.R.E. Of course, I'd like to travel and all that too, but charity work."

The Legend Killer nodded, indicating to the returning waitress that he was finished with his food. "Dessert?"

"Sure, why not." Lita shrugged absently, a smile sent to the waitress as she placed her order.

"What do you look for in a guy?"

Lita blinked, not entirely surprised that this topic came up but still. "Someone who can make me laugh, caring, compassionate, isn't fake..and who can let me have my independence."

Randy smirked, "I picture you as the type to kick a guys ass before you let them curb your independence."

Lita snorted, "Damn straight..what about you?"

Randy shrugged, resting his arm casually on the table. "Along the same lines I guess. Smart, funny, caring, not fake.."

"Pets?"

"Dog," Randy stated after he took a sip of his water. "Mutt actually, lab and greyhound."

Lita grinned, "Mutts are the best."

The two trailed off into silence as the waitress returned with their desserts. Her first date jitters had since gone, but now..Lita began to wonder. Did she really want to start dating again? Randy did seem to fit her ideals, but then most guys she had met did. That never meant she would automatically start dating them and in most cases, she didn't. Of course, Randy never said outright that he wanted to date her either..and yet here they were. While this was the official 'first date', the topic of dating long term hadn't been brought up. Neither had the prospect of a second date for that matter. At this point, Lita was at least certain that if it arose, a second date would be a definite. She could always think about long term if the subject ever came up. 

**xxx**

Following their meal, Randy and Lita were informed that the hottest scene in the city, was at the Circle Centre Entertainment Complex. They were told that, there were five seperate clubs in the complex, including a retro club and a more modern club. Their waitress also informed them that there was a Jillian's in the area, if that was more their scene. After that, Lita just shrugged, stating that she really didn't care where they went. Randy left the option open to her, playfully mentioning that he could get his rematch at Jillian's. The redhead responded by rolling her eyes, informing the Legend Killer they would hit the Circle Centre. As it were, they left the resturaunt a little before 9:30. And the waitress had said that the complex closed at 2:00. That gave them a wide timeframe, but the redhead jokingly stated that she didn't want to stay out all night..after all, every Diva needs their beauty sleep. At any rate, by the time Randy's watch read 10:00; the two found themselves along the edge of the dancefloor at the more modern club. They had taken one peek at the retro club, before Randy decided against it. 

"So.." Randy raised a brow, the redhead dragging him out to the floor. "Were you more of a Cyndi Lauper, Madonna or were you the Debbie Gibson type?"

Lita shrugged, "I was me."

Randy rolled his eyes, "That narrows it down."

Lita smirked, "What would you expect?"

Randy simply shook his head, his hands cupping the small of her back. "Nothing less."

Lita grinned impishly, "You would probably look interesting as the Boy George type..but you strike me more as a George Michael."

Randy raised a brow, "Boy George? I don't think so. Come on, couldn't you see me as Sabastian Bach?"

Lita giggled, "How about Dee Snider?"

Randy grimaced, drawing the redhead a touch closer. "No."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Then what's the point? If you're gonna go with the big hair, might as well go for the whole deal."

The Legend Killer shook his head, "That might work for you, but me? No."

Lita simply shrugged, a glint in her eyes all the same.

Randy raised a suspicious brow, "What?"

"Oh nothing," Lita stated innocently, the corners of her mouth turning up into a delicious smile.

Randy scoffed, "Yeah right, nothing."

Lita rolled her eyes, her hands loosely grasping his shoulders. "Just picturing you..."

Randy grinned devlishly, "Naked?"

Lita frowned, "Don't press your luck." She shook her head then, all the same the space between them disappearing. "I can't see you as Sebastian Bach..Bret Michaels, maybe."

Randy raised a brow, "What's the difference?"

"Lavender spandex pants," The redhead stated matter of factly.

Randy just shook his head, the two falling silent then as the music engulfed them. The two continued to dance, despite Lita's protests that she couldn't. And even if tomorrow meant spending an evening with Triple H, the redhead could always think back on this night. She hadn't been expecting much out of the date to begin with, just for the fact that she didn't want to set herself up for the inevitable disappointment. But, this date had turned out to be anything but a disappointement. And that baffled the redhead to some extent, and at the same time gave her some sort of comfort. By any means, Lita was ready to call it a night when she read the time on Randy's watch. It was now going on 1:30 and they still had to get back to the car a few blocks away. 

**xxx**

By the time they reached Lita's floor, their hands were still entwined. That hadn't come as too much of a surprise to the redhead, but none the less..it was an interesting development. The redhead knew that if he asked her for a second date, her answer would be yes. Of that much she was certain, but where it concerned the long term? Lita decided that taking it day by day, would be in the best interest of them both. By any means, the two walked in comfortable silence until they reached Lita and Victoria's hotel room. And given the time, the redhead hoped that Victoria was asleep. The last thing she wanted to deal with was, an inquisition about her date. 

"So," Lita began, the redhead leaning back against the wall. "This time we didn't run into Hunter."

Randy smirked, propping himself with his hand opposite her along the wall. "That's true."

"Um..do you want my cellphone number or something?"

"Sure," Randy stated casually, his other hand hooking in one his pockets. "I'd ask if you want to do something tomorrow, but.."

"Yeah," Lita fumbled through her purse, seeking a pen. "Tomorrow's gonna be busy..what with having everyone there."

"Not too busy, I'd think." Randy smiled lazily, accepting her phone number when she handed it over. "Here's mine." He stated then, scrawling his cell number on the back of the receipt from the resturaunt.

Lita accepted the slip, tucking it in her purse. "Thanks.." She trailed off awkwardly, picturing how the night could end. Either with a simple good night, or a not so simple good night.

Randy nodded, leaning his face forwards to just brush his mouth over hers. "Good night Li."

Lita offered a lopsided smile, her hand grasping her keycard now. "Good night Randy."

The corners of his mouth turned up, the Legend Killer waving shortly before he turned; heading down to the opposite end of the hall. For her part, Lita entered the hotel room as quietly as she could, thankful that Victoria was fast asleep. And after she had changed, brushed her teeth and settled under the covers; Lita smiled. She never really would've pictured herself with someone like Randy Orton, but all the same..it was a nice picture.

* * *

Author Babble: One, sorry for the delay in updates..and two, last update before the holidays. Have a safe and happy holiday! 


	15. The Games Begin

** A Matter of Convenience**

Summary: When Trish makes an un-official alliance with Evolution, Lita is seemingly left to fend on her own. Or is she?   
Rating: PG-13 for language  
Disclaimer: I'll say it once: Anything that you recognize does not belong to me.  
Notes: Where it concerns the four weeks that Team Orton ran RAW, somethings remain the same, while others are changed. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.  
Thank yous: iaera, randy-lover-4ever, des1, CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, tiears, aussiewrestlingfan, Latisha C., Funky in Fishnet, abril4 and DragonBlade 5 for the reviews.  
Sorry for taking so long!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: The Games Begin 

Lita frowned, scrutinizing her reflection in the full length mirror. While everyone else was looking relatively normal; she was all dolled up for her 'fun' evening with Triple H. She had told Victoria, Stacy, Dawn and Lillian all about her date last night; the four sighing in unison when the redhead told them about the good night kiss. Even it hadn't been that big of a deal, Dawn and Victoria were quick to argue that it was. After all, Lita hadn't really dated anyone in awhile..so a first date, plus the kiss must've meant something. The redhead argued back that it was a kiss, just a kiss..and a short kiss at that. Whatever the case, the four left it alone after Lita informed them that they had exchanged cell phone numbers. As for plans for another date, the redhead told them as much as she knew. And that was, she wasn't sure. But, when Victoria and Dawn pressed for it..Lita admitted that if he did ask, she would readily say yes. Which was why, instead of joining everyone for dinner, Lita was getting ready to meet Hunter. To say she wasn't thrilled...was the understatement of the century. 

"Li?" Victoria knocked on the still closed, bathroom door. "You ready?"

"I'll meet you all in the lobby Vikki." Lita called back, hating that she had to outright lie. "I should be down in five, okay?"

"Alright," Victoria smiled, "Just don't keep RANDY waiting too long."

"Yeah? And you shouldn't be keeping CHRIS too long."

A silence followed, and then once the door had shut..Lita emerged from the bathroom. Hunter had requested that she meet him at his hotel room. Fair enough..but that also meant waiting until the rooms around her had cleared. The redhead knew for a fact that, Lillian and Chris Benoit were right across the hall and that Chris Jericho and Randy were three hotel rooms down. Stacy had opted to stay at the same hotel as the Smackdown roster, so at least Lita wouldn't have to worry about Dawn, Eddie, John, Stacy or Rey showing up. The redhead checked over her reflection once more, scowling at the entire situation. She was not looking forward to it, and it wasn't just because she would be missing out on part of the night. But, that she didn't have the faintest idea as to what Hunter was up to. 

"Now or never.." She stated to herself, a soft sigh escaping her before she grabbed her keycard. 

**xxx**

Lita had just made it out of her hotel room, when she noticed the elevator doors closing. Normally she wouldn't really care..but it was the fact that it was Chris and Randy who had just stepped in. She sent up a silent prayer that they hadn't seen her..as the last thing she really needed was her overly protective, bordering on older brother tendencies friend, Chris and...well whatever Randy was to her..following her. So instead of taking the elevator, Lita took the stairs. She knew that Hunter was on the floor directly above hers..and that he was to at the far end of the hall. That meant, he would either be a few steps from the stairwell..or at the opposite end. At any rate, when she reached the floor, she took a deep breath..mentally preparing herself before she walked into the lion's den. She pushed the door open, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides as hazel orbs scanned the numbers. Finally, when they landed on Hunter's room, she made her way over. Lita was just raising her hand to knock, when the door was swung open. 

"Punctuality.." Hunter smirked, lazily giving her the once over. "I like that in a woman."

Lita raised a brow, "Yeah? Well that's nice to know..should I post that in your next personal ad?"

Hunter merely smiled, opening the door wider as he took a step back. "Do come in.."

Lita rolled her eyes, doing her best to not make bodily contact as she stepped inside. "Let me guess...Presidential Suite?"

"Only the best for Evolution," Batista stated from the couch, dressed to the nines..just like Hunter.

"Charming." Lita stated dryly, her ears just registering the sound of the door shutting.

"Champagne?" Hunter offered as he walked slowly past. "Heidenreich should be arriving any minute now."

"I'll pass thanks." Lita smiled crisply. "How long is this going to take?"

Hunter raised a brow, leaning back against the desk. "Why? Did you and lover boy make plans?"

Lita gritted her teeth, "No actually..that was last night. Tonight I _should_ be having dinner with _my_ friends."

Hunter smiled, placing a hand over his heart. "And instead you're here with me..I'm touched."

"Like I had a choice."

Hunter opened his mouth to reply, but there was a knock at the door. "Dearest, if you would excuse me..Dave, make some room so the lady can have a seat."

Lita rolled her eyes, opting to take the overstuffed, wingback chair instead of sharing the couch.

"Ahh.." Hunter grinned broadly to the newest guests, "Gene..Trish..thank you for accepting my invitation."

Lita raised a brow from the chair, "I thought you said--"

Hunter shook his head, stepping back so Snitsky and Trish could enter. "I never said anything about other guests.."

Lita sighed, wishing that this night would just end. 

**xxx**

Meanwhile, down in the lobby; the group that was waiting..was reaching the end of their patience. Chris and Randy had arrived not long after Victoria..the raven haired Diva questioning if they had seen Lita leave the hotel room. And when they both shook their heads, Victoria frowned. Dawn mentioned that, the dinner reservations weren't for another fifteen minutes..so really, they had ten or so to wait for the redhead. They had all agreed easily to that, Randy keeping an eye on the elevator while Chris and Victoria kept an eye on the door leading to the stairs. But, here it waas..nine minutes had passed..and there was still no sign of Lita. It was at that moment that Randy requested the keycard from Victoria, the Legend Killer informing them all that he would go check on the redhead. Dawn pointed out that they really needed to get going soon, so to please make this as quick as possible. Randy rolled his eyes as he stepped back into the elevator..but that was only to mask his worry. He knew that Lita was a big girl, and that really..she was more than capable of taking care of herself. But, something just wasn't adding up. At any rate, he jogged down the hallway, coming to an abrupt stop in front of Victoria and Lita's hotel room. And, when he knocked..there was no answer. He tried again..and again..he was met with silence. That only added to his state of worry, Randy soon slipping the keycard into the slot. 

"Lita?"

The Legend Killer left the door open, taking a step inside the slightly messy hotel room. Given, it wasn't like there were articles of clothing laying around or anything..but from the looks of things; Victoria and Lita were fond of late night snacks. Whatever the case, he walked further inside..crossing the length of the hotel room to knock on the bathroom door. When that yeilded nothing, he pushed the door open. As he had expected, there were two make up bags laying on the counter..but sure enough; no trace of the redheaded Diva. Things weren't looking so good. He was just about to leave the hotel room, when a piece of paper on the dresser caught his eye. Now, he knew that he really shouldn't be snooping in their hotel room..but what if lead him to her? Part of him thought it might be the receipt from the resturaunt..but when blue eyes scanned the paper..he frowned. 

"Well..that explains why Lita isn't here." Randy stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket, "Damn him."

Randy rubbed the back of his neck in thought, wishing he knew where she was..so he, Benoit, and Jericho could finish of Triple H now instead of later like they wanted to. But, he still had to go through with dinner, and as he exited the hotel room, he could only hope that she would call. If she could call anyway..and if she did, that she would call him. It was almost silly of him to think that..but he hoped that she knew that she could rely on him. Whatever the case, Randy soon made his way back to the elevator..all the while wondering exactly what sick and twisted game his former team mate was up to. He had a feeling it wasn't a very good thing..because well, Triple H just wasn't a good person. And to the disappointment of those in the lobby; Randy stepped off the elevator alone. Part of him had hoped that Lita would've been there too..but she wasn't. However, instead of worrying Dawn, Victoria or Lillian..Randy only informed the male populace. But even that had almost turned into a bad idea, as Eddie, Chris and Chris wanted to go searching the hotel for Triple H. But, they decided against it..instead following after Lillian, Victoria and Dawn. Still..as they exited the hotel; Randy, Chris, Chris and Eddie hoped that Lita was okay..and that if she was able to join them later..she would still be okay. 

**xxx**

Meanwhile, back upstairs in the Presidential Suite, Heidenreich and Paul Heyman had just arrived. They had opted to take the back stairs..pointedly avoiding the group that had gathered in the lobby. Heyman had informed Hunter of this knowledge..but Hunter just shrugged it off. He said that it didn't really matter, since they were all downstairs..and they were upstairs. But, surprisingly, Lita found some relief in the fact that Heidenreich and Heyman had arrived. After all, it signaled the beginning of the end to this wretched evening. Or at least she hoped. The redhead learned quickly enough that, after they were treated to poetry by Heidenreich; she would be joining Batista, Trish, Snitsky and Hunter for dinner. Lovely. Lita could only hope now that, they wouldn't be asking anything else of her that night. All she wanted to do was get the hell out of there and get back to her friends. At any rate, Lita had found herself shooed out of the chair..and on to the couch with Batista and Hunter. Trish and Snitsky took up seats on either side of the couch; while Heidenreich took the redhead's former spot in the wingback chair. And thus began the evening..an evening that Lita would not forget. Perhaps it was the unsettling stare that Snitsky was directing at her..or perhaps it was just the presence of Trish Stratus. But, Lita knew full well..that it was the presence of the two men on either side of her. Triple H was just being _too_ nice. And granted, the redhead didn't really know Batista that well..but what she knew of him, he was also being too nice. All the while, Lita listened on intently..lest she set of Heidenreich's temper..God knows what he would do if provoked. However, when Heidenreich and Heyman were set to take their leave, Lita found her window of opportunity. She excused herself to the bathroom, telling Hunter as nicely as possible, that she would just be a minute. After all, she couldn't really climb out of the window in this get up now could she. And once she was certain they had left the suite, she locked herself in the bathroom. 

"Come on..please be there," Lita perched on the counter, tucking her cellphone between her ear and shoulder.

"Talk to me." The smooth reply came.

"Randy..look, don't say anything to anyone, but..I'll be awhile."

"I know." Randy replied rather darkly, waving off Chris, Chris and Eddie. "I saw the note that our dear friend left."

Lita blinked, "What were you doing in my hotel room?"

Randy rolled his eyes at the phone, excusing himself from the table. "I was looking for you."

Lita sighed, "Well look..I can't tell you where I am..and I don't know how long I'll be, but I'll try and be there later, okay?"

"It's not just you and Hunter..is it?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "No..thank goodness. Batista, Snitsky and Trish are also here."

"Good," Randy replied quickly. "Look, call me again when you're free from the big lugs, alright?"

Lita nodded, "I'll do that..just don't worry about me, okay? I'll be fine."

Randy raised a brow at the phone, "Call if anything happens."

"I will..I guess I'll see you later Randy."

Randy frowned, but nodded all the same. "I hope so.."

Lita pursed her lips, but rather than saying anything more..she hung up. She didn't really want to, but at the same time..she knew that she couldn't keep her company waiting. She had probably been gone long enough as it was..and when she opened the bathroom door; Batista was waiting. He raised a suspicious brow, but instead of questioning the redhead, he merely gestured to the door. And when she merely complied..thus began the rest of the evening.

* * *

Author babble: Next chapter up by Monday or Tuesday. Again, sorry for taking so long! 


	16. A Welcomed Escape

** A Matter of Convenience**

Summary: When Trish makes an un-official alliance with Evolution, Lita is seemingly left to fend on her own. Or is she?   
Rating: PG-13 for language  
Pairings: (in case you're curious) Lita/Randy, Dawn/Eddie, Lillian/Chris Benoit, Victoria/Chris Jericho, Stacy/John  
Disclaimer: I'll say it once: Anything that you recognize does not belong to me.  
Notes: Where it concerns the four weeks that Team Orton ran RAW, somethings remain the same, while others are changed. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.  
Thank yous: Latisha C., CNIBWM, tiears, iaera, randy-lover-4ever and Funky in Fishnet for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: A Welcomed Escape 

After what seemed like hours..and was really only one hour..Hunter declared that their dinner was over. And for one redheaded Diva, it had quite possibly been the most excruciating hour of her life..or at least for that year. In this one hour of time, Lita had counted five dirty looks from Trish, seven deadpan stares from Snitsky, two looks of indifference from Batista..and eight sinister looking smiles from Hunter. Of course, the redhead figured that, Hunter was trying to be charming. It may have worked if the people involved weren't herself and Hunter Hearst Helmsley..but they weren't. At any rate, the five were now heading for the limo once more..Lita presuming that she was off the hook. Much to her chagrin..she was not. For, while Trish and Snitsky were allowed to leave, Hunter insisted that he and Batista escort the redhead back to her hotel room. 

"So tell me something," Hunter raised a brow, leaning back against the wall as Lita brought out her keycard. "Where are you supposed to be meeting your friends?"

Lita raised a brow, turning her attention away from opening the hotel room. "Why do you care?"

Hunter shrugged casually, "Oh I don't know..I thought perhaps Batista and myself could take you."

The redheaded Diva scoffed, "I really don't think that's a great idea."

"Oh can't you picture it?" Hunter smirked, "It would be so cozy. All of your friends who want to maim me..and you..walking in on my arm."

Lita grimaced, "I'm having a hard time picturing that...in particular the you and me part."

Hunter plucked the keycard from her hands, "All you'd have to do is change..we have the limo all night."

Lita scowled, "You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

A lopsided smile settled on Hunter's features, "More than you know.." He trailed off then, inserting the keycard and in one swift movement, the hotel room door was swung open. "Ladies first."

Lita's hands clenched into fists as she brushed past. "You really are pathetic, you know that right?"

Hunter grabbed her roughly by the forearm. "I'd watch what you say Lita. You have to admit, I've been nothing but nice to you..and that's how you repay me?" His mouth curved into a dangerous smile, his grip tightening; short nails digging into her flesh. "This night is still young, don't forget that."

"Fine," Lita bit out, trying to yank her arm free. "Would you mind? The sooner you let go, the sooner I can change."

Hunter released her with a force, nearly causing the redhead to loose her footing. "Take your time."

Batista raised a brow at the scene, leaning back against the wall. "Was that really called for H?"

Hunter turned sharp eyes to the big man. "Don't you question me."

Batista held up his hands, "Just sayin..that's all. Because uh, last I checked? The proper way to woo a woman wasn't to physcially hurt her."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Who ever said that was in my plan?"

Batista just shook his head, "Whatever man..just keep this in mind. She'll co-operate easier if you don't hurt her."

Hunter smiled menacingly, "What fun is there in that? Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Batista's shoulders lifted a shrug, the Enforcer of Evolution watching on as Hunter picked up Lita's abandoned purse. "I really don't think that's your color H."

"Ha ha," Hunter rolled his eyes, digging through the purse then until he found his prize. "Let's see who she has on speed dial."

Batista sent a glance to the closed bathroom door, then back to Hunter. "Now that..I'm pretty sure, isn't a good idea."

Hunter waved him off, his eyes intently scanning through the pre-programed numbers. "Hmm.." The Game hit a few buttons on the cellphone, working his way through the menu. "Last dialed..well well, what do we have here."

Batista raised a brow, "Well?"

"It's our friend..The Legend Killer." Hunter smirked, hitting redial. "Let's find out where her friends are."

"Lita?"

"I'm sorry..she's not available at the moment.." Hunter smiled at Batista, "Can I take a message?"

"Bastard.." Randy scowled, stepping off to the side as the rest waited in line for the club. "What the hell are you doing with her cellphone?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting for her to get changed." Hunter stated casually, leaning back against the dresser. "We just got back from dinner and--"

"You asshole," Randy gritted through his teeth. "Leave her alone."

"What was that?" Hunter chuckled darkly into the cellphone. "I'm sorry Randy..but it's time to play the Game..and you are not invited." At that, he ended the call..a satisfied smile crossing his face.

"Well I just need to call Dawn and--" Lita started as she exited the bathroom, hazel orbs narrowing sharply at Hunter. "Why do you have my cell?"

Hunter smiled, handing the object over. "I was just getting it out for you."

Lita raised a suspicious brow, yanking the object from him. "I'm sure that's all you were doing." She glared shortly before heading to the window.

"Hello?"

"Dawn? It's me."

Dawn Marie blinked on the other end, "Where are you? Geez, we've been worried sick!"

"I'll explain later," Lita rolled her eyes, "Where are you? I'll meet y'all there."

"No you can't talk to her, this is my cellphone and I pay the bill..not you." Dawn glared lightly as Randy tried to take the phone from her, "Call her when I'm done."

"Dawn?" Lita waited a moment, searching the area for a piece of paper to write down the directions. "Yeah..I'll be there soon..I promise!"

"You better be." Dawn stated before the call ended.

"Well..I've got directions," Lita tossed her hair over her shoulder looking between Hunter and Batista. "So..let's go." 

**xxx**

While Lita, Batista and Hunter were on their way; the group was just settling at a table. Dawn had informed them all that Lita was finally on her way..but she didn't know where she had been prior. At that bit of information, Randy bristled, but offered no input. Instead, they focused on the present..Chris Jericho placing the order for drinks..including one for the absent redhead. But still, the atmosphere remained slightly tense; Chris, Chris and Eddie awaiting the arrival of Lita so they could question her. Randy on the other hand, was waiting for her arrival for a different reason. He knew full well that, Hunter and Batista were still with her..and he wanted to know why. As it were, they had been waiting a good fifteen minutes before their drinks arrived..and it took another fifteen before Lita appeared across the room. Needless to say, the only one not surprised by her present company was Randy. 

Blue eyes darkened as the three made their way over, the Legend Killer focusing on the fact that Hunter had his arm wrapped rather posessively around Lita. "H..Batista." Randy stated shortly, "What brings you two here."

Hunter smiled, his grip tigtening on the redheaded Diva's hip. "We're just out and about..seeing the town."

Lita scowled, "You can let go of me at any time now."

Hunter squared his shoulders, "If you would excuse us..for just one moment." He turned Lita in the other direction, the redhead looking back over her shoulder before they came to an abrupt stop. "I didn't have to bring you here, do you understand that?"

Lita gritted her teeth. "Stop treating me like I'm some sort of property."

Hunter inclined his chin at the Diva. "This isn't over Lita..just remember that."

"I'll keep that in mind," Lita squared her shoulders trying to wrench free from his grip. "Let go of me Hunter."

Hunter smiled, "Say please."

Lita's jaw tightened, "Please."

"That'll do.." He released her abruptly, "Have a pleasent night."

Lita shot him a death glare, the redhead seething as she stalked back to the table. "I think your master is calling." She remarked dryly to Batista, nodding over to Hunter whom was currently gesturing for Batista to join him.

Batista raised a brow, but said nothing..merely shaking his head as he made his way over.

"Good riddance," Lita muttered then, the redheaded Diva raking a hand through her hair. "So..what have I missed?"

Chris Jericho raised a brow, "What have you missed? You skipped out dinner with us..to have dinner with them..and you ask what did you miss?"

Lita rolled her eyes, shifting her weight back. "It's not like I really had a choice Chris."

Randy raised a brow from his spot, "Can I have a word with you please?"

Lita made an open gesture with her arms, "Feel free to start at any time."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Alone."

Lita tossed her cellphone over to Dawn. "Do not answer that thing under any circumstances...it has to be de-sanitized."

Dawn raised a questioning brow, but before she had the chance to ask; Randy and Lita had walked off. 

**xxx**

Lita followed after the Legend Killer, knowing what he wanted and yet..she didn't really feel up for any conversation on the matter. She waited until they had reached the hallway leading to the bathroom before she leaned back against the wall. 

"What--"

Lita was cut off as strong arms banded around her, "Next time...can you please tell someone when Hunter pulls that crap?"

Lita smirked just slightly, wincing a touch but he couldn't see it. "I don't plan on there being a next time."

Randy shook his head, drawing back then, but settling his hands on her shoulders. "Given who you're dealing with?"

Lita rolled her eyes, patting his hand comfortingly. "I'm sure I'll be able to handle things Randy."

Randy's shoulders lifted a touch, the Legend Killer lightly caressing her arms. "What happened?"

The redheaded Diva let out an annoyed huff, "Hunter..that's what happened."

The Legend Killer raised a brow, "I don't like the start of that."

An amused smirk played across her lips then, "Since when did you get all protective over some chick?"

Randy shook his head, his hands now cupping the small of her back. "You aren't just some chick."

Lita raised a brow, "If you even think of saying your chick..you're in for a world of hurt."

Randy rolled his eyes, a smirk playing lightly on his lips. "I wasn't going to say that.."

"Oh? Than you may proceed."

Randy's mouth parted just slightly, the Legend Killer brushing his lips just over hers. "That..and I know you aren't just some chick. You're more than that--"

Lita silenced him shortly, her index finger tapping the side of his mouth. "The first part was more interesting."

A lazy smile made its way across his face, "Before that though..can you tell me why Hunter had your cellphone?"

Lita rolled her eyes, her arms snaking around his waist. "Ruin the moment why don't you."

Randy raised a brow, "We'll get to that..now answer the question."

"One date and you're already ordering me around?" Lita raised a brow, "He had to call his mommy."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Cute..very cute."

"Honestly Randy..I don't know why he had my cellphone." Lita's shoulders lifted just slightly. "I was changing in the bathroom and--"

"So he was in your hotel room," Randy gritted his teeth, drawing her closer to rest his chin on the crown of her head. "He called me."

The redheaded Diva grimaced, "I'm sorry."

Randy shook his head slightly, "Don't sweat it..it wasn't your fault."

All the same, Lita shrugged. "Still..I hafta get a new phone now. That one has been contaminated."

Randy chuckled softly, a brow raising as he looked down at the Diva. "So tell me..was your date with Hunter better?"

"Well you know.." Lita began evenly, "It was going so well until we got here. You just had to ruin it..you that right? I didn't even get a good night kiss."

Randy feigned shock, "What? No good night kiss from your little boyfriend.." He shook his head then, tsk'ing slightly. "You must be heartbroken."

Lita nodded solemnly, batting her lashes then. "Devestated."

Randy smirked, lowering his face to whisper in her ear. "I think I can fix that.."

Lita raised a brow, "And cheat on my boyfriend? I could--"

The redheaded Diva was cut off as Randy's lips found hers. Lita's hands snaked upwards, her fingertips just coming to rest on his shoulders both seemingly preparing to deepen the kiss. However, no sooner had the redhead's mouth parted, did an abrupt cough emit from nearby. Randy half opened an eye, raising a brow at the intrusion. Dawn Marie tapped her foot impatiently, waiting until both had stopped before she began her own inquiry. And for his part, Randy shook his head..people really had bad timing. 


	17. Questions, Answers and Solutions

**A Matter of Convenience**

Summary: When Trish makes an un-official alliance with Evolution, Lita is seemingly left to fend on her own. Or is she?  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
Pairings: Covered in previous chapters..  
Disclaimer: I don't own, I borrow.. Vince owns the WWE and the copyrights to the names and people own themselves. I own pocket lint and the story idea.  
Notes: Where it concerns the four weeks that Team Orton ran RAW, somethings remain the same, while others are changed. Concerning the Matt/Amy/Adam triangle, yup I'm ignoring it. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story.. and I apologize profusely for the length between updates.

**-x-**

Chapter 16: Questions, Answers and Solutions

Back at the table, Lita found herself between Dawn and Randy.. Not that it was too much of a surprise to the redhead.. They both had their reasons for the seating arrangement. Randy had dropped his usual egotistical routine, showing a side that few saw.. A caring and compassionate side and one that near bordered on overprotective. To Lita, it felt like she was being suffocated by the two well meaning people, but she could also understand the need for concern.. That didn't mean she had to like it though. Still, if it was just this once, she'd suck it up and deal with it. After all, there were more pressing issues -- or so Dawn claimed -- at hand. Namely.. Why the hell had Lita arrived with Triple H and Batista in the first place. It was no secret that the relations between the redheaded Diva and the Evolution leader were strained. To say they were friends, would be a drastic undestatement. Rather, they were co-workers, and that was about it. So why then, had she arrived with them? Of course, none of them knew exactly why she had gone with Hunter and Batista that night or how long she had been around the two Evolution members. But it wasn't so much a matter of time, it was a matter of why.

"So..." Dawn drew the word out, her gaze falling on the redhead next to her. "Would you like to explain or is this going to be a series of questions with you giving half ass answers?"

Lita smiled thinly, "I think I'll go for that second option, Dawn.. I mean really, it's been a day and I'm getting tired."

The brunette Diva rolled her eyes, "Li.. Can you co-operate just this once? We were worried about you and for you to show up with that slime and his goon--"

"Dawn," the Sanford resident cut her off abruptly, "I'm fine, alright? I realize you guys were worried, but I'm fine. It's no big deal."

Chris Jericho snorted, "No big deal? Are you blind? You walked in here with Triple Jerk and his lap dog. So, I'll ask. Where the hell were _you_ and why were you with _them_?"

The redhead's lips pressed into a thin line, "Chris.. I'm really not in the mood to talk about this, alright? Please, just leave it alone."

"No," Chris replied without a second thought. "We have nowhere else to be tomorrow, you have all the time in the world. Talk." When she scowled, his expression softened, "Look Red, we're only trying to help. How can we help if we don't know what's going on?"

Chris Benoit cleared his throat, addressing the redhead gruffly. "Lita, please.. We're not asking you to tell us everything, but--"

"I'm really not supposed to talk about it.." her tone was distant, expression unreadable. "Even if I wanted to, I'm not supposed to talk--"

"Why?"

Hazel eyes glanced to her side, an eyebrow raising marginally. "You were in Evolution.. You should know how Hunter operates."

Randy shook his head, "That's not very promising..."

Her head inclined a bit, "It wasn't meant to be." Eyes locking then with Chris Jericho, she continued: "Like I just said. I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"Red.. Look, I don't care if you're not supposed to talk about it." Chris held up a hand when she opened her mouth to interrupt, "I just want to know where you were and why you were with them. That's all."

A piece of paper was tossed on the table, "I'd like to know why I found this in your hotel room."

An eyebrow raised, hazel eyes flashing accusingly. "Why were you in my hotel room?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "I was looking for earings.. Why do you think I was there, huh? You hadn't shown up, people were getting hungry and--"

"I get it," she cut him off, her tone a little more sharp than she had intended. "You must have read it.. What do you want me to say?"

A slim hand reached for the piece of paper, Dawn skimming it before she glanced to the redhead. "I'd like to know when you got this.." An eyebrow raised, "And why you didn't say anything.."

Lita inwardly sighed, "If you must know, that was in my gym bag. Monday night after Raw ended, I found a similar note on the windshield of my rental car."

Chris Benoit regarded her curiously, "So why didn't you say anything yesterday or today for that matter.. You had the chance to say something, get out of this and--"

"I couldn't," Lita intoned firmly. "I'm sorry but, I couldn't."

The Wolverine made a sound of indifference, "You came to the arena by yourself on Monday, right?"

Lita's forehead furrowed, "Yes but--"

"It matters," Benoit cut her off abruptly. "And before you ask why, I'll explain. The last time you had to deal with a situation like this, Dean Malenko was involved." His eyes held hers, the Canadian Crippler leaving no room for argument. "So, were you alone after you got to the arena?"

The redhead sighed audibly, opening her mouth to argue when this time around, Eddie cut her off.

"Por favor, apenas díganos..." (Please, just tell us)

**-x-**

Eyes locked in a battle of wills, Eddie adding his own scrutinizing gaze with Benoit's. The redheaded Diva shifted uncomfortably, damn it. She hated feeling cornered.. And that was exactly what Chris had done. If it had only been Chris making the inquiry, perhaps, she would've held up. But, no.. Eddie had to involve himself in it too. Granted yes, they had been on opposing sides at the time, but that meant that both Eddie and Chris knew what had happened. Not that Chris Jericho didn't know, just that Eddie and Chris knew more. But in regards to the present situation she found herself in, Eddie and Chris didn't know a thing. Lita, on the other hand, knew the situation and also knew the potential dangers of telling everyone about the situation at hand. And it wasn't that she didn't think her friends could handle Triple H, just that she'd rather not get anyone involved if they didn't have to be. Unfortunately, it looked like her friends were going to get involved whether she liked it or not. How much information they knew, however, all depended on her.

Eddie's voice broke through her thoughts, "?Pozo?Tu va a decirnos o no?" (Well? Are you going to tell us or not?)

Chris Jericho cleared his throat, glancing between Eddie and Lita. "En inglés por favor." (In English, please.)

Latino Heat raised an eyebrow, "Since when did you speak Spanish, essa?"

The blonde man rolled his eyes, "Well let's see.. There was the time I was in Mexico, speaking the language helps a bit if I didn't want to get my ass lost.. Oh yeah, and spending time around you and Li--"

"If we could please?" Dawn raised an eyebrow at the two, "Back to the task at hand?"

Both men uttered what appeared to be an apology, the New Jersey native rolling her eyes before her attention shifted back to the redhead.

Another sigh, this time defeated, was emitted from the redhead. Lita sweeping her hair from her face, eyes downcast for the moment. "After I got to the arena on Monday, I was approached by Triple H, Batista and Snitsky--"

Randy raised an eyebrow, "What the hell does Snistky have to do with this?"

"Damned if I know," Lita raked a hand through her hair. "I just know that he was there."

"So, what else happened?" Chris Jericho prodded then, "I doubt those assclowns would just leave you alone."

Lita shrugged, her hands settling on her lap. "It was about a poetry reading--"

"Poetry reading?" Victoria echoed incredulously, "Why would.."

"Heidenreich," Lita explained quickly, "Heyman had said something at Survivor Series, but I didn't think anything of it." A glance was exchanged with Eddie, the redhead hoping no one would catch it. "So, Triple H--"

Dawn raised an eyebrow then, "When did you run into Heidenreich? I mean, when you weren't hanging around us, you were in the ring making mincemeat of Trish."

"Li and me were heading back to the Raw side of the arena after we had visited with Dawn.." Eddie spoke up for the redheaded Diva. "We had just made it out of the Smackdown side, when we ran into Heidenreich and Heyman."

Lita nodded, "What he said.. That was why Eddie was with me when you," she glanced to Victoria, "and Christy got there."

"And that's why we couldn't find you," Chris Jericho reasoned logically. "So, what does Heidenreich have to do with Bugle Beak?"

The redheaded Diva shrugged, "As much as Trish I guess.."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Oh so the gutterslut herself is involved too? This should be interesting."

Again the redhead shrugged, "Anyway.. back to Monday, Triple H wanted to talk--"

Randy snorted in disbelief, "I'm sure that's all he wanted."

"About the poetry reading.. Of course, I said no, but.."

An eyebrow raised marginally, "Then why did you go?" Chris Benoit waited until the redhead looked up. "If you said no, why were you with them earlier?"

"Because," Lita chewed on her lower lip, her eyes averting to the table top once more. "He threatened and--"

"He's blackmailing you," Dawn stated bluntly. "Pretty much you have to do as he asks and no one else gets hurt, right?"

Lita glanced to her side, meeting the steady gaze of her longtime friend. "Pretty much, yes.. At least for now. I have a feeling there's a lot more to it."

"There probably is," Randy spoke up then, "It's just a matter of what."

"And when," Chris Benoit added thoughtfully. "Who else was there?"

The redheaded Diva raised an eyebrow, "When? On Monday or tonight?"

"Tonight," the Canadian Crippler clarified. "We've established who was there on Monday and so far we know that Batista, Triple H and Heidenreich were there tonight."

Hesitantly, Lita nodded. "Trish and Snitsky were also there, but Flair wasn't."

Chris Jericho frowned, "So it's Bugle Beak, his stooge, Ancient One, the Pyscho Poet and the gutterslut." The blonde man shook his head, "It makes sense, but it doesn't make sense."

Victoria turned questioning eyes to the blonde man, "Why doesn't it make sense?"

"Simple," Chris sat back in his seat, "Where Trish goes, The Creepy Little Bastard isn't far behind.. And where the CLB is, Goat Boy isn't far behind."

Chris Benoit nodded, "Unless Trish turned her back on Christian.."

"To align with Evolution?" Dawn finished, her expression confused. "Then where does Snistky fit in?"

Chris Jericho smiled wryly, "If they're dealing with a pissed off Goat Boy? They're going to need some help."

The Crippler cleared his throat, "Is that all that's happened, Lita?"

"Yes that's all..." WWE's Queen of Extreme brought her hands up to rest on the table. "After dinner and the poetry reading, Triple H brought me here."

Beside her, the self proclaimed Legend Killer inclined his chin. "Then why couldn't you just say something before? I understand that the asshole threatened you, but that doesn't mean--"

"Because I didn't want anyone involved who didn't need to be involved." Lita replied evenly, red locks swept back from her face after she spoke. "This is my problem and I don't need anyone else's help."

**-x-**

At that statement, an uneasy silence settled over the group at the table. Only this time, her clash of wills was not with Chris Benoit, but with the third generation wrestler beside her. Granted, yes, the redheaded Diva had been prepared for some sort of argument and disagreement with the way she wanted to handle things. She had been expecting it from Chris, Chris and Eddie. But, that still didn't mean she wasn't standing by what she said. Involving others, could only make the situation worse.. Or so she wanted to think anyway.. And perhaps she was right, perhaps she wasn't. For the time being, however, Lita wanted to leave everyone else out of it.. Confident that she could handle this by herself.

"You're not doing this alone," Chris Benoit informed her in a tone that dared her to challenge, "I don't care what you say, but you're not doing this alone." When she looked ready to protest, he continued: "If it was only Trish, I'd say do what you will.. But it's not just Trish, is it?"

Lita scoffed, "That still doesn't mean I can't handle this by myself."

"No, but.." Chris Jericho shrugged, "I'm not saying you can't handle this by yourself, but we're helping you."

The Sanford resident rolled her eyes, "Fine alright? Help if you want to, but that doesn't mean I have to take it. I'm doing this _my_ way, whether you like it or not."

The Crippler raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Do you or do you not recall who's in charge until Bischoff comes back? You could be suspended.."

Lita let out an exasperated sigh, "I understand that you guys are worried and that you want to help, but please.. Just let me handle this."

"And on the off chance that you can't handle this?" Victoria questioned quietly, "What happens then, huh?"

"Whatever," came the nonchalant reply, the redhead soon scrambling over the nearest bodies. "I'll be outside if you need me."

Dawn shook her head as the redhead did in fact disappear through the doors. "Well.. That went great."

Eddie shot the brunette a pointed look, "Give her some time to cool off before you follow her, mamacita.. Li-Li has had a lot to deal with."

"I know," Dawn smoothed her hair back from her face, "It's obvious she doesn't want any outside help with this, but.." She sent a questioning look between Chris, Chris and Randy. "What are you going to do about it?"

Chris Benoit lifted his shoulders slightly. "Help her anyway. She's not invincible and Triple H will just be back in power when Bischoff gets back."

Chris Jericho nodded his agreement, "So.. In the meantime, we determine who our allies are. I'm not saying this is an outright war, but if the need calls for it.."

Meanwhile, Lita had just made it outside, inwardly fuming of course.. When the last person she would've expected approached her.

"I need your help."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "Cutting to the chase are we.. Why should I help you?"

The man shrugged, "We're in the same boat, aren't we?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "That gives me no good reason to help you." Her arms wrapped around her waist, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't," he replied honestly. "But, you'll need help if you're up against--"

"I know what I'm up against," she cut him off sharply. "But I don't need your help.. I don't need anyone's help."

He smirked, "Somehow I doubt that.. Even you can't take on the world."

Lita snorted, "I'm not taking on the world, dumb ass."

"You know what I meant," he paused.. gauging the redhead's body language. Clearly she didn't want him here but.. "So, what'll it be? Will you help me or not?"

Before Lita had a chance to reply, they were joined by another body. Chris Jericho's eyes narrowed at the sight in front of him. He had expected, at least, to find Lita standing on the sidewalk.. But with _him_? As far as Chris was concerned, the other man had absolutely no right being here. Blue eyes glanced between Lita and the intruder, Chris regarding him with absolute hostility. He didn't know why this _thing_ was here, but he did know one thing.. He was most certainly not welcomed.

_Additional Author Note_: So.. I've brushed the webdust off this fic, and yes, I'm going to continue with it. I'll try to get this updated sooner rather than later.. sorry for the cliffie!


	18. Gaining an Ally

**Disclaimer: **Ha. I have yet to figure out how to come up with the money to buy the WWE and even if I did own that? People own themselves.

**Notes: **Well, we'll see if I can't get back to updating this one... and hopefully finish this one by the time the year is over. If you're still reading, thank you in advance !

**-x-x-x-**

Chapter 18: Gaining an Ally

Arms still wrapped around her waist, Lita stood between the two blonde men, neither having said a word to each other-- yet. But, eventually, one of them would have to speak. Either to acknowledge the other's presence, or to question why the other was there. A part of her believed that they wouldn't say anything to each other, simply because of the history between them... Between all three of them really, but, that was another topic for another day. As of this moment all she really cared about was that, it was getting colder outside and she didn't have a jacket. That problem was soon taken care of, however, when Chris' jacket soon found it's way to her, Lita directing a smile in thanks to him before her hazel gaze returned to..

"Why are you here?" Chris finally questioned, "more importantly.. Just what in the hell do you want?"

Christian smirked, "I really have no business with you Jericho, so I really don't have to answer your questions. My reasons for being here are mine alone. And besides, I wasn't speaking to you, was I? I was speaking to her."

The older of the two blonde Canadians snorted in disbelief. "If it concerns Lita, than I'm making it my business. Start talking or get the hell away from her."

Christian barely raised an eyebrow at that, "my, my .. Someone seems to be protective. If I didn't know better, I'd start to think that you care."

"I do care, assclown. I care about what happens to my friends," Chris' eyes narrowed slightly, "but you wouldn't understand the meaning of the word friend unless it was attached to the word benefit."

Lita pinched the bridge of her nose, "Chris...this shouldn't take much longer, I just need to see what he wants here and then I'll meet you back inside."

Chris shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere without you Li. I don't trust him, especially with his lackey running around."

"Tomko isn't here," Christian admitted freely, "I don't need his protection--"

"Could have fooled me," Lita muttered then sighed, "so.. Why are you here?"

A flicker of annoyance passed through Christian's blue eyes. "I already told you why I'm here-- I need your help."

Lita pursed her lips, "McMahon won't let you near the heavyweight title," she said bluntly. "I won't be any use of to you there. And I was under the impression that the Intercontinental title wasn't in your plans any more."

"This isn't about titles, it isn't about climbing the ladder." Christian's jaw tightened, "this is about revenge."

"Of course it is," Lita tsk'd to herself, "but how do I know you wouldn't just be using me-- again. How do I know I can really trust you, hmm? I'm not about to be a pawn in your game again, Christian, so if that's what you're after? Forget it."

Christian held her unwavering gaze, "I just want to destroy her like she destroyed me--"

"Destroyed you?" Chris snorted, "you really must be getting senile, Christian."

"Basically, you want to see her demise.." Lita surmised properly, "starting with her losing the title."

"I want her publically humiliated," Christian added without hesitation, "but I don't really need you for that... The title, on the other hand--"

"I don't need **you **for that," the redhead interrupted crisply. "In case you already forgot, with Team Orton winning at Survivor Series.. They run RAW for the next month."

A hint of a smile played on Christian's face, "well, that's just convenient for you, isn't it? Your latest--"

Lita's eyes narrowed, "don't even think about finishing that sentence Christian. Despite our past, despite the fact that once upon a time, I may have considered you a friend? You know nothing about me."

"Maybe not," he conceded with a slight shrug, "but I do know you, Lita."

"Whatever," the diva replied without interest. "That still doesn't mean I'm going to help you, especially when I don't know how you want me to help you... You can't give me anything that I can't get otherwise, so what do I get from helping you?"

Chris arched an eyebrow at his friend, "you aren't thinking about helping him... Are you? That creepy little bastard isn't worth your time of day. Or mine."

"You're going to need allies," Christian stated the obvious, "I don't know what's going on and quite frankly-- I don't care. But, it's obvious to me that you're going to need some help. I'm offering my assistance and Tomko's too, but--"

"For what price?" Lita demanded to know, "I know you Christian, nothing ever comes without a price.. and even if I do accept your offer? I still don't see how I'm helping you."

Christian's cool gaze slid to Jericho briefly before returning to the diva. "I'll explain that to you later. It doesn't concern Jericho, so I really don't feel the need to explain myself to him."

A tired sigh escaped the redhead, she really didn't want to deal with all of this right now, but.. Christian did have a point. "Fine. But, we meet on my terms, not yours."

"Lita I--"

"Agreed," Christian replied before Chris could say another word, "I'll be in touch, Lita."

She merely nodded in reply, Christian deciding to take his leave of the two.

"You can't trust him, you know."

"I know that Chris, and that's why I have you around." Lita quirked a tiny smile, "as much as it pains me to say it-- he is right. We are going to need all of the help that we can get."

Chris arched an eyebrow, "we? Last I knew, you said you were going to do this alone."

Lita huffed, "and I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't let me do this alone.. No matter how hard I tried." A tiny smirk appeared, "besides.. Just because I agreed to help and be nice... That doesn't automatically mean you have to do the same."

"I wasn't planning on that anyway," Chris said, his tone clearly amused. "But, I guess you're right. We do need the help... And I know from first hand experience, that big Goat—"

"We should get back inside," Lita suggested lightly, "it's been a long night and as much as I want to just go back to the hotel and crash, I have a feeling this night is far from over."

Chris grinned, "in Dawn's words... getting together like this doesn't happen often. As such, it's going to last as long as we all do."

"Joy," Lita quipped sarcastically, the pair finally heading back inside to join the others. "Just.. Don't say anything about what just happened, please?"

He didn't pretend to understand her reasoning, a quick nod his only means of agreeing to her request.

"What took you so long?" Dawn questioned as Lita and Chris took their seats, "and why are you wearing Chris' jacket?"

Lita rolled her eyes as she slipped the jacket off, "maybe because I don't have my own jacket with me? As for what took me so long, I needed to clear my head. It's been a long night, Dawnie."

**-x-x-x-**

The brunette diva merely nodded in response, truer words couldn't have been spoken.. It had already been a long night.. And yet, the night was still young, which explained why they were all just sitting there at the club. As such, Dawn grabbed the nearest pair of hands to her, practically dragging Victoria and Chris Jericho to the dance floor. According to plan, they were supposed to meet up with John and Stacy at another club, but that wasn't for awhile yet... Eddie eventually joining Dawn, Victoria and Chris on the dance floor. Lilian managed to coax Chris Benoit away from the previously crowded booth as well, leaving Lita alone with Randy. And while she wanted to say something, perhaps mention the brief encounter outside, she didn't. Instead, she remained ensconced in Randy's arms, perfectly content with the silence..

"You don't have to stay, if you don't want to," his voice rumbled low near her ear. "You've been through a lot already and I doubt anyone would mind if you wanted to leave."

"I'm okay," the diva let out a tiny sigh, "though, my head is starting to hurt.. Trying to figure out exactly what the hell Hunter wants."

Randy rolled his eyes, "I don't think anyone would ever be able to figure that out. Unless your name is Hunter."

Lita shuddered slightly, small hands coming to rest on his wrists. "That's a fate I really don't want to consider."

The Legend Killer chuckled, "you're probably smarter than he is anyway... And a lot nicer to look at."

"He's more devious than I am," she settled back a little further in his arms, "plus he outweighs me by at least a hundred pounds."

"We could take him easily," his reply was lofty, confident.. "He has a bigger ego than you."

Lita smirked, "this coming from the man who probably never met a mirror he didn't like?" Canting her head back so she could look at him, the diva continued: "You're self centred, self absorbed, self serving--"

"I think that's quite enough," Randy toyed with her hair, "and true as that might be about me, I'm not all that bad."

"Maybe, maybe not," she seemingly conceded, "even if you aren't one of them any more, you're always going to be looking out for yourself, first."

Randy arched an eyebrow, "don't we all? It's a matter of self preservation, Lita. Everyone always looks out for themselves first. Even the one's who seem to have the best of intent, who claim to be true Samaritans; even they're capable of being somewhat selfish."

A look, half between impressed and confused came into her eyes. "Since when did you become all philosophical?"

"Maybe I've always been like this and you just didn't want to see it," that familiar smirk found it's way to his face. "Honestly Lita, until now.. Would you have willingly sought me out? If not for Jericho, would you have even thought about speaking to me for longer than five seconds?"

"Unless it was to figure out a way to knock you off that pedestal of yours? No." Lita chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, "I didn't want anything to do with you. Partially from the company that you kept and partially because I didn't think you were the effort." An eyebrow arched, "and don't even try to tell me you never saw me as nothing more than a conquest."

The Legend Kiler's shoulders lifted in a light shrug, "it was at the back of my mind, I won't lie to you about that. I'm a guy. Sure, a part of me wanted to know why Helmsley concerned himself with you after you came back from your neck injury, but most of me didn't care."

The diva nodded, wanting to question him more but, she decided against it. "We should probably join them," she inclined her head briefly towards the dance floor, "if you want to, anyway. I can't say I care."

"Whatever," he replied nonchalantly, "if you want to, we will. Just not now."

"Oh? So, we're still sitting here..."

"For one, I'm comfortable," Randy's arms tightened slightly, "and for two.. It's easier to hold a conversation here."

The corners of her mouth twisted into a smile, eyes masking her amusement. "And what else did you want to talk about?"

He smirked again, "well I was going to ask you if you wanted to head to the bathroom for a quickie, but, I figured that could wait for another date."

Lita rolled her eyes, "you haven't asked--"

"Saturday after the house show, " he interrupted, "unless you already have other plans."

"I doubt you'd take no for an answer, anyway.. Or you'd ask if I could just re-arrange my schedule to accommodate you." Smiling slightly, she went on, "but I don't have any other plans, that I'm aware of anyway. I just have to be in the next city early for an autograph session on Friday morning."

Randy nodded matter-of-factly, "I know. I'm scheduled for the same autograph session. We could head out to lunch afterwards."

Lita pretended to think about it, "we could do that. I know Vicki and Chris are scheduled in the same area, just not at the same session so.. We could meet them somewhere, then head to the hotel for check in."

"Is that a yes then?"

"We'll head out around 7:00.. house show is in the afternoon, so that gives us both some time." An eyebrow arched slightly, "was there anything else you needed to ask?"

Randy shook his head, "if anything else comes to mind, I'll let you know."

Dawn meandered back to the booth, dark eyes flicking to the remaining two occupants. "Are you two just going to sit there all night or are you going to join us?"

Lita rolled her eyes at her well meaning friend, "we're getting there, mother. Just give us another minute." A pause as she stretched her arms out, "where are we meeting John and Stacy?"

"There's another place a few blocks over," Dawn replied idly, "we're supposed to be meeting them in an hour or so.. You know, they wanted their private time."

"Understandably so," Lita replied easily, "privacy is so elusive around here." A tiny smirk, "I don't know how much dancing Stacy's actually going to be capable of.."

Behind her, Randy shuddered. "Please don't finish that thought. I really don't need the mental picture."

Lita rolled her eyes, "you'd just replace Cena with yourself, so don't start.. And don't try to tell me otherwise, it's just how guys are. I wouldn't be offended."

"You can think what you want, but I'm not interested. She's easy on the eyes, I won't deny that, but.. I'm just not interested." Pressing a chaste kiss to her neck, he released her from his grasp. "And if you don't move, we will be heading to the bathroom."

Lita quirked an amused smile as she did move.. "I thought that was for the second date?" Smirking then, she turned her attention to Dawn. "Well, you insisted.. Let's dance."

Dawn Marie blinked but recovered quickly enough, interrogating her long-time friend as soon as they had reached the dance floor. And while they couldn't really carry a decent conversation over the loud music, Lita answered the questions as much as she was willing. It didn't take much longer until Randy had joined them on the dance floor, inadvertently giving Lita a way out of answering any further questions from Dawn. Of course, Lita knew that Dawn would be at it again once she had the chance, but, that chance wouldn't be happening anytime soon. As such, she resumed her comfortable position in Randy's arms content to forget about what had happened with Hunter.


End file.
